Its just another fairy tale
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Medusa se a hecho con el trono de Death City y ahora quiere desacerse de la próxima sucesora, la princesa Maka. Maka necesita un compañero ¿7 enanos que no son enanos? ¡Medusa esta dispuesta a todo! ¿Un príncipe rebelde es la mejor opción? ¿Realmente Spirit esta muerto? ¡La verdad sera revelada!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas! Gracias por haber entrado a leer esta aberración de fic. Escribo hace mucho, pero esta la primera vez que me arriesgo a escribir algo sobre Soul Eater, hace tiempo que tenia ganas y espero que la historia les guste. Lo lamento si cambio un poco la personalidad de los personajes, pero a medida que avance la historia les agarrare el ritmo._

 _Sin mas el fic._

* * *

 _It`s just another fairy tale_

En un desierto muy lejano se encuentra ubicado un extraño reino llamada Death City. Death City estaba gobernada por su excéntrico rey Spirit que enviudo cuando su pequeña hija, la princesa Maka, tenia solo cinco años. Tiempo después el rey Spirit se caso con una misteriosa mujer que conocio en un baile, la mujer luego fue conocida como la reina Medusa, pero todos en el reino extrañaban a la reina Kami que era bondadosa y benevolente, no como la reina Medusa que era malvada y perversa. Mucho decían que tenia al rey Spirit bajo un hechizo y que su verdadera identidad era la de una poderosa bruja que planeaba volverse la única reina de Death City. Por otro lado estaba la princesa Maka, que era una muchacha bella e inteligente que también sospechaba que su padre estaba bajo alguna especie de hechizo, ya que después de la boda había dejado todas sus excentricidades de lado y había olvidado por completo a su difunta madre; pero al igual que todos los habitantes del reino, ella tampoco se atrevía a decir nada mientras no tuvieran alguna prueba.

Unos años después de que su padre se casara con Medusa, el rey Spirit tubo que hacer un largo viaje a otro reino, pero lo único que regreso de él fue su caballo con una nota que decía que había sido asesinado una vez que llego a su destino. Medusa organizo una gran celebración para despedir a su ahora difunto marido y armo un gran melodrama durante la ceremonia, en cambio la princesa Maka mantuvo la compostura en todo momento y sospechaba que todo eso era un gran farsa, estaba segura de que su padre seguía con vida en alguna parte, pero aun era muy pequeña como para llegar sola al fondo de todo el asunto, pero no se rendiría. Luego del duelo correspondiente, Medusa se volvió mas despiadada aun y convirtió a la joven Maka en su empleada y esta no pudo hacer mucho para oponerse, después de todo no quedaba nadie que velara por ella. Cada vez Medusa se sumergía mas en la locura a la que la llevo el poder y su obsesión por ser la mas bella de todo el reino; no perdonaba ninguna falta y casi todos los prisioneros terminaban sus días en la orca, ningún otro reino se atrevía a atacar a Death City ya que temían de lo que la reina Medusa fuera capaz.

Los años pasaron y la princesa Maka ya era toda una señorita de 16 años, la mas hermosa de todas, según decían ya que la reina Medusa no le permitía salir mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo la tenia haciendo las labores de limpieza, el tiempo libre la muchacha lo empleaba para disfrutar de la lectura y estudiar… tal como se lo había alcanzado a inculcar su padre.

\- Espejito, espejito en la pared ¿Quién es la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de Death City? -Medusa estaba parada frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que no la reflejaba a ella, si no a Shinigami, el consejero del difunto rey Spirit… el ser que todo lo sabe.

\- ¡Holiwis! -saludo alzando una de sus grandes y blancas manos- Otra vez con preguntas reina Medusa ¡Cada vez mas vanidosa!

\- ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo y contéstame! Antes de que me arrepienta de haberte conservado y te rompa en miles de pedacitos. -amenazo alzando un puño.

\- Oki, oki -Shinigami junto sus palmas y luego las separo con cuidado dejando ver entre ella una extraña burbuja de humo violeta que poco a poco formaba el rostro de alguien.- Durante mucho tiempo has sido la mas hermosa y poderosa de este reino, pero bajo tus cuidados a crecido alguien de un poder tantísimo mas grande que el tuyo y la belleza que solo entrega la juventud. -terminado de hablar en la burbuja apareció el rostro de la princesa Maka, que en esos momentos leía en la biblioteca. - Maka se revelara ¡Y te destronara! -y Shinigami se esfumo con un "puff" para luego dejar el espejo completamente negro.

\- Con que Maka… -la reina Medusa formo una enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa. Un siniestro plan comenzaba a gestarse en su maligna mente.

Mientras tanto Maka leía en la biblioteca sin enterarse de los perversos planes de su madrastra. Ya había acabado con todos sus deberes impuestos y ahora investigaba mas sobre una cualidad recientemente descubierta. Durante sus largas horas limpiando había encontrado documentos de sus padres donde aseguraba que, tanto su madre como su padre, eran Técnico y Arma respectivamente y que ella era poseedora de sangre de Técnico. En un principio no estaba segura de lo que significaba, había escuchado muy poco sobre el tema, pero después de una búsqueda exhaustiva y de sacar sus propias conclusiones se dio cuenta de que si lograba conseguir un compañero que se convirtiera en su Arma, fácilmente podría desenmascarar a Medusa y descubrir la verdad sobre la supuesta muerte de su padre. Por ahora se concentraba en como volverse mas fuerte hasta encontrar a su compañero y planear como escapar del castillo, por al menos, algunas horas.

\- ¡Queridísima Maka! -derepente el silencio fue interrumpido por la estridente voz de Medusa, que se sentaba a su lado y jugaba con una de sus coletas.

\- Buenas tardes. -saludo con calma la muchacha.

\- Al parecer ya terminaste con todos tus deberes, pero tengo uno mas para ti el día de hoy. -dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

\- ¿Qué desea? -ya estaba resignada a cumplir con los caprichos de la mujer.

\- Deseo… -soltó ambas coletas de la chica para dejar su cabello libre- que te vistas muy hermosa y vayas al bosque a recolectar un ramo de esas lindas flores que a tu queridísima madrastra tanto le gustan.

\- ¿Las negras y amarillo? -pregunto Maka alzando una ceja.

\- Las mismas. -sonrío con fingida ternura- ¡Ahora ve rápido!

\- Si -la princesa Maka se levanto con desgano y se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

El la torre mas alta del castillo se encontraba el cuarto de la princesa Maka. Antaño su madre la vestía con los vestidos mas bonitos de todo el reino y luego su padre salía a pasear con ella por la ciudad, pero ahora sus ropas distaban mucho de lo que eran entonces, ahora la mayor parte eran harapos y las que estaban en buen estados era muy sencillas; Solo tenia dos vestidos ostentosos para las escasas salidas que se le permitían. La joven princesa era muy humilde y extrañaba mas esa época por los recuerdos mas que por los lujos que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Tomo un vestido amarillo y azul de mangas abultadas y detalles en rojo, tomo a medias su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros y como iba al bosque decidió calzarse botas para ir mas cómoda; una vez estuvo lista bajo a la cocina y tomo una canasta para recoger las flores encargadas por Medusa.

\- ¡Stein! -grito con furia la reina Medusa.

Frank Stein era su mas devoto súbdito, era capaz de casi todo lo que Medusa le pidiera. Muchos aseguraban que estaba enamorado de la mujer, pero hasta el era buena persona como para sufrir esa calamidad.

\- Diga su majestad -apareció de la nada arrodillándose frente al trono.

\- Tengo un trabajo para ti. -dijo sonriente y levantando la cabeza de este con uno de sus pies.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes -contesto Stein con una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear de su estado mental.

\- Quiero que vayas al bosque, ahí estará Maka recojiendo mis flores favoritas. -Medusa sonrío perversamente- quiero que la mates y me traigas su corazón y su hígado… en este cofre. -la reina le entrego un cofre con diseños de flechas y serpientes. Stein palideció.

\- … Entendido mi reina. -Stein tomo el cofre con solemnidad y su rostro serio como nunca. No estaba seguro de poder asesinar a la princesa Maka; con el pasar de los años había terminado encariñándose con la muchacha que siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas y el como científico frustrado siempre estaba feliz de traspasar su conocimiento y hacer una que otra disección.

Y con pesar inicio su camino hacia el bosque.

* * *

 _Bien! Espero que les gustara y sean lindas y hermosas personas que dejaran al menos un review… ya que últimamente los lectores andan algo tacaños._

 _Dudas, quejas, sugerencias todas son aceptadas, nos leemos el próximo capitulo._

 _Onny._


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz, suelo actualizar todos los jueves, pero la semana pasada fue un poco agitada._

 _Sin mas el fic._

 _It`s just another fairy tale_

La princesa Maka iba feliz a través del bosque, hace mucho tiempo que no salía del castillo y la naturaleza le encantaba, además podía aprovechar el exterior para practicar sus habilidades en combate, aunque sea, contra los árboles. Después de una hora de caminata encontró el claro en donde crecían las flores favoritas de Medusa, Maka se arrodillo agradeciendo haberse puesto botas y comenzó a cortar las flores mas bonitas y dejarlas en la canasta.

Derepente escucho un ruido y se giro; no vio nada, pero sintió una presencia.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -con lentitud metió la mano en la canasta y tomo con determinación una daga escondida bajo las flores- ¡Salga ahora! No temo luchar. -se encontraba ya de pie y apuntaba a donde su instinto le indicaba- ¡Sal!

\- Princesa Maka -respondió lánguidamente Stein, que salía de entre las sombras de los árboles- No se asuste, soy yo.

\- Stein… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Maka no entendía, a Stein nunca lo enviaban al bosque, los trabajos pesados casi siempre eran responsabilidad de ella.

\- Veras pequeña Maka, la reina Medusa me ah encomendado una misión que no quiero cumplir -le contó con pesar, después de todo hacer una disección siempre era agradable.

\- Pero si siempre cumples con todo lo que se te ordena -dijo confundida- si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte -sonrió y se acerco hasta tomarle una mano entre las suyas, Maka era tan bondadosa como su madre.

\- No creo que puedas ayudarme esta vez. -Stein oculto la vista con su flequillo y sonrió con locura- … Porque me ordenaron asesinarte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Maka no podía creerlo, sintió como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, que un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo y ya no aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo.

\- Lo que oíste, pequeña Maka. -Stein solto un suspiro cansado- Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a una muchacha indefensa como tú. -se lamento.

\- ¿Entonces que planeas hacer? -pregunto saliendo de su estupor- Si no lo haces Medusa te asesinara a ti.

\- ¡Maka! -grito Stein alzando una daga y haciendo como si fuera a atracarla. Maka tomo con mas fuerza la suya con ambas manos, pero el hombre se detuvo a medio camino y arrojo su arma.

\- Vete ¡Vete de aquí Maka! -grito tan fuerte como pudo- ¡Vete y no vuelvas jamás! A menos que quieras que Medusa te asesine con sus propias manos.

\- Pero Stein ¿Qué harás tú? -pregunto angustiada, no podía marcharse sabiendo que el otro estaba en peligro.

\- No te preocupes por mi ¡Vete!

Maka hecho el ultimo vistazo y hecho a correr hacia lo profundo del bosque lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Ya estaba atardeciendo y con los árboles cada vez mas tupidos se veía apenas hacia donde iba, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, lo mucho que extrañaba a su querida madre, en donde podría estar su padre si es que no estaba muerto ¿Qué se supone que haría de su vida ahora? La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sentía que no podía respirar y cuando pensó que ya no podría seguir mas encontró un claro en medio del bosque. Al otro extremo de este había una casa bastante grande junto a un arrollo y un adorable jardín ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una casa como eso en lo mas profundo del bosque? Se acerco con la respiración irregular por haber corrido tanto y toco la puerta. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar con mas fuerza y escucho a alguien acercándose a la puerta.

\- Nya.

¿Un gato?

\- ¿Hola?

\- Nya ¿Quién llama a la puerta? -la puerta se abrió y vio a una voluptuosa mujer con aspecto gatuno- Hola. -sonrío.

\- B-buenas tardes -saludo un poco nerviosa- Em…

\- Estas perdida ¿Verdad, Nya? -la mujer se inclino y toco divertida la nariz de la chica.

\- S-si, algo así-

\- Vaya, pues pasa, pasa. -dijo haciéndose a un lado- yo soy la gatita Blair -y con un "puff" se convirtió en un adorable gato con sombrero- Nyyyaaa -y con otro "puff" volvió a convertirse en un mujer.

\- ¡Woow! -exclamo la rubia- yo soy Maka Albarn. -se presento con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Encantada Maka! -Blair ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos- creo que te conozco de alguna parte.

\- ¡No! Claro que no, soy una persona completamente normal que se perdió en el bosque nada mas. -grito moviendo los brazos con brusquedad.

\- Nya, si tu lo dices -sonrío y comenzó a darle un recorrido por la casa.- Aquí vivimos los siete enanos, la verdad ninguno es un enano, pero a alguien se le ocurrió ponernos ese nombre. Las chicas tiene su propio cuarto y los chicos también -dijo Blair señalando dos puertas en el pasillo- yo trabajo en un cabaret. Los chicos son Técnicos y Armas que cazan demonios malos. -los ojos de Maka se iluminaron, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarla y podría regresar a su hogar.

\- Blair… ¿Tu crees que ellos me permitan quedarme por un tiempo? -pregunto avergonzada.

\- ¡Claro! Todos son muy buenos, estarán encantados de tenerte aquí. -nada mas terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió y comenzó un gran bullicio.

\- Nyjajajajajajaja Ore-sama ya esta aquí -fue lo primero que escucho.

\- Ya cierra tu boca un rato, simio asimétrico -luego de entrar el ruidoso peliazul, le siguió un chico vestido de terno y muy educado.

\- Black Star por favor guarda silencio. -entro corriendo una muchacha con el rostro apenado.

\- Jajajajajaja ya comenzaron otra vez -entro un par de chicas que vestían igual, pero eran bastante diferentes.

\- Patty, con los gritos de Black Star es suficiente. -dijo la mas alta de las dos.

\- Que aburrida eres hermana. -se quejo la otra.

\- Y-yo no s-se lidiar con esto. -murmuró al borde de las lagrimas una delgada chica de cabello lila.

\- ¡Nyyyya, silencio todo el mundo! -grito Blair- Tenemos visitas.

\- ¿Visitas? -preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ella -señalo a la chica- es Maka y se perdió en el bosque.

\- Pues se ve muy pija para haberse perdido en el bosque. -dijo Black Star cruzado de brazos, todos lo miraron mal, pero no dijeron nada.

\- Hola Maka, mi nombre es Tsubaki y todos estamos encantados de tenerte aquí. -la sonrisa dulce de Tsubaki logro tranquilizar a Maka que ya estaba muy nerviosa por si lograban reconocerla, pero al parecer nadie estaba muy al tanto de Death City.

\- Muchas gracias. -sonrío Maka- la encantada soy yo.

\- Tsubaki tiene razón, puede sentirte como en casa. -hablo Kid, el chico de terno- No es usual que la gente se pierda tan profundo en el bosque, pero estoy seguro que eres de fiar. -Black Star solo gruño- oh, soy un grosero, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Death the Kid -dijo tendiéndole una mano- el mono asimétrico de allá, es Black Star.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Ella es Chrona, es un poco tímida. -Chrona solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo- y ellas son Liz -señalo a la mas alta- y Patty.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, Maka! -Patty la abrazo como si la conociera de siempre.

\- Si, ven Maka, todas dormimos juntas, te mostraremos tu cama. -y las gemelas se la llevaron a rastras junto con Chrona.

\- Kid ¿Por qué dejaste que se quedara en casa una extraña? Podría ser una loca psicópata. -dijo Black Star, si bien era el menos razonable del surtido grupo, siempre velaba por la seguridad de sus amigos, que eran como su familia.- ¡Y tu también Tsubaki!

\- Si fueras mas culto, Black Star, te habrías dado cuenta de que ella no es una chica cualquiera que se perdió en el bosque. -comento.

\- Kid tiene razón. -apoyo la chica.

\- Esa chica es la princesa de Death City, es la hija de los reyes Kami y Spirit, es Maka Albarn. -los tres guardaron silencio.

\- Vaya -dijo derepente Black Star- si Medusa se entera de que esta aquí nos descuartizara a todos. -los otro dos asintieron.

Acababan de meterse en un gran lio. Aunque Maka, en su inocencia, creía que nadie la reconocería después de tanto años sin salir en sociedad y que nadie estaría tras la pista del rey Spirit, estaba muy equivocada. Dentro del reino de Death City nadie podía hacer mucho mas que investigar en secreto arriesgándose a que los descubrieran, pero las ciudades y reinos vecinos no descansaban, por mucho que le temieran a la reina Medusa, no pensaban someterse tan fácilmente. Durante largo años no se han atrevido a atacar, pero cada vez crean mas alianzas, información y los Técnicos y Armas necesarios para atacar, la guerra se aproximaba; así que con tanto espía por los alrededores la noticia de la desaparición de la princesa Maka voló de reino en reino mas rápido de lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

Bueno, espero que allá sido de su agrado, cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Onny.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Gente! Soy un ser miserable y mentiroso que no publica cuando promete ¡Perdonen a esta alma despiadada! Ame escribir este capi, espero que les guste._

 _It`s just another fairy tale_

La noche ya había caído en el reino de Death City y la reina Medusa esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Stein.

\- ¿Has cumplido con mi pedido, Stein? -pregunto con una insana sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto mi reina. -el hombre se arrodillo frente a l trono y de su harapiento bolso saco el cofre dorado que antes le habían entregado, inclinando la cabeza, casi rozando el piso, lo extendió hacia su reina.- Aquí esta el corazón y el hígado de la princesa Maka. -en los ojos de Stein se podía apreciar una chispa de locura.

\- Excelente -tomo el cofre y lo abrió ceremoniosamente. Observo con fascinación los órganos en su interior.- Por tu buen trabajo te has ganado un lugar en mi cama esta noche. -susurro con sensualidad- ¡Ahora vete!

Stein huyo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Medusa tomo entre sus manos el corazón aun tibio y lo apretó dejando escurrir la sangre entre sus manos hasta las faldas del elegante vestido. Su mirada se ensombreció. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se llevo con prisa el órgano hasta la boca y le dio un gran mordisco manchando su rostro, cuello y pecho, regocijándose mientras lo engullía como si fuera el mas exquisito manjar sin para de reír con locura y maldad. Una vez acabado lamió la sangre de sus manos aun sintiéndose en la gloria y sin poder creer que su plan había dado resultado. Recordó que aun le quedaba el hígado y tomándolo con una sola mano lo llevo hasta su boca y comenzó a tragarlo de un solo bocado sin siquiera masticar. Su mirada se ensombreció y rió lo mas alto que sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitían. Ahora ella era la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de Death City y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

* * *

En un lejano reino donde la paz reinaba y los conflictos no existían, vivía el príncipe Soul. Él tenia un hermano mayor, el príncipe Wes. Ambos eran buenos hermanos, pero sus padre insistían en que Soul fuera igual a su hermano, pero a Soul no le gustaban los deberes reales, ni los bailes, ni seguir con la tradición familiar de ser músico. Contrario a toda posibilidad, Soul había heredado sangre de Arma de un antiguo y muy poderoso ancestro y lo que él mas deseaba era vivir una gran aventura, pero dentro de un reino gobernado por la paz, las posibilidades de una gran aventura se veían muy lejanas.

\- Soul, hijo -hablo su madre con dulce voz- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como van tus lecciones de piano?

La familia real cenaba, como todas las noches, en el comedor principal.

\- Como siempre. -contesto con desinterés.

\- Esperamos ver tus progresos en el próximo baile. -sentencio el rey.

\- Como digas, padre. -luego de esa pequeña interrupción, la familia se enfrasco en conversaciones triviales en donde el joven príncipe se mantuvo al margen…

\- ¿Se enteraron de la desaparición de la princesa Maka? -su madre siempre se enteraba con rapide3z de las ultimas noticias.

\- ¿Princesa Maka? -pregunto Wes.

\- Si, del reino de Death City -su madre cambio el semblante a uno serio- pobre muchacha, primero pierde a sus padre y ahora queda al cuidado de esa bruja.

\- ¿Bruja? -cada vez Soul se interesaba mas.

\- Si, los rumores dicen que luego de enviudar el rey Spirit fue hechizado por la bruja Medusa -contó su padre- si te interesaran un poco mas los deberes reales estarías mas informado. -los demás asintieron.

\- Y… ¿Qué es que se sabe de ella ahora? -el joven príncipe presentía que esta podía ser la gran aventura que estaba buscando.

\- La ultima vez que la vieron fue entrando al gran bosque de Death City. -contó su hermano.

\- No estarás pensando en hacerte el héroe -predijo su madre- sabes que nosotros no nos involucramos en conflictos innecesarios.

\- ¡Oh, madre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo era para estar al tanto. -Wes lo miro de reojo, ya sabía lo que su hermano planeaba.

* * *

\- Espejito, espejito en la pared ¿Quién es la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de Death City? -nuevamente Medusa estaba parada frente al gran espejo que mostraba a Shinigami, el ser que todo lo sabe.

\- ¡Holi, holitas! -esta vez el extraño ser saludo sin levantar sus manos, pero con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre- ¿Deseas saber si eres la mas hermosa y poderosa de todo el reino o… -hizo una pausa intrigante- … de todos los dominios del reino?

Medusa lo medito un momento.

\- Quiero saber ambos. -concluyo y, las manos de Shinigami nuevamente comenzaron a crear la esfera.

\- Dentro del reino no hay mujer que se te compare o iguale, eres la mas hermosa y mas poderosa, pero dentro de los amplios dominios de Death City aún hay alguien que te supera el belleza y poder. -dijo mientras la esfera entre sus manos aun no revelaba nada.

\- Muéstrame donde esta esa asquerosa mujer. -demando con ira.

\- En lo profundo del bosque, cerca de los limites de tus dominios, ahí la princesa Maka sigue con vida bajo la protección de mi sucesor. -en la esfera se mostraba a Maka durmiendo placidamente junto a otras chicas.

\- ¡Desdichada mocosa malcriada! ¡Y maldito Stein! -comenzó a gritar con furia- ¡Stein! ¡VEN AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR TODA MI IRA SOBRE TI! -aun en la habitación del espejo, Stein entro aun mas pálido de lo que era. Medusa lo había descubierto, temía por lo que ella pudiera hacerle.

\- Diga su majestad. -dijo con temor.

\- ¡Tu! Como te atreviste a engañarme -de un golpe en el estomago lo arrodillo en el suelo- me juraste eterna lealtad ¡Y me haces esto! -lo tomo de los cabellos y con la otra mano lo apunto- ¿De que asqueroso animal eran el corazón e hígado que me comí? ¡Contesta! -Stein temblaba- ¡ Contesta si no quieres toda mi ira contra ti!

\- De un ciervo. -contesto apenas audible.

\- ¡Hombre asqueroso e inmundo! ¡Lo pagaras! -y un haz de luz salio de su mano libre. Stein lanzo un grito de dolor y Medusa reía sin parar; el hombre sentía como la piel de su mejilla se abría, como algo duro y frío comenzaba a crecer dentro de su cabeza y perforaba su cráneo desde el interior provocándole un dolor insoportable que apenas lo dejo conciente en el frío piso.

\- Esto -dijo con la cara deformada por la ira- es para que nunca mas se te ocurra traicionarme -y se fue dejando a Stein moribundo en el piso.

El hombre tenia una gran abertura en el pómulo izquierdo y de su cabeza sobresalía a ambos lado un gran tornillo de grotesco aspecto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer ^^_

 _Onny._


	4. Chapter 4

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- Entonces ¿Todos ustedes son Técnicos y Armas? -al día siguiente de la llegada de Maka, todos habían acordado quedarse en casa para conocerse mejor.

\- Si -sonrío Tsubaki- todos menos Blair, ella es una gata con poderes mágicos.

\- Nunca había conocido a un animal mágico. -después de todo Maka pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en el castillo.

\- Sí, no son muy comunes. -comentó Kid.

\- Hehehehe Kid la hechizó por error. -dijo con burla Patty.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres un brujo? -Maka sintió como la sangre se le helaba, había escapado de un bruja ¿Para terminar con otro brujo?

\- ¿Brujo? Niajajajajaja a este rarito solo es un Shinigami. -Black Star se destornillaba de la risa.

\- El simio tiene razón, estoy entrenando para algún día suceder a mi padre -dijo con orgullo- y, si fuera un brujo Black Star ya me habría destrozado.

\- De una sola tajada lo abría hecho añicos con Tsubaki.

\- ¿Tsubaki es tu arma? -Nuevamente volvían al tema de su interés, sacaría toda la información posible.

\- Si, Black Star es mi Técnico.

\- Patty y yo somos las Armas de Kid -agrego Liz.

\- Pistolas gemelas. -aclaro el Shinigami con orgullo.

\- Y-yo soy t-técnico y a-arma a la ve-ez -dijo Chrona avergonzada.

\- Vaya, yo soy Técnico, pero no he tenido oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que quiera ser mi Arma.

\- Si gustas, podemos contarte todo sobre ser Técnico y Arma, no es llegar y luchar junto a cualquiera. -se ofreció Liz, poco a poco Maka se iba ganando su confianza.

\- Son muy amables, -sonrío con gratitud- se los agradecería mucho.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Maka? -pregunto de pronto Patty, los ánimos cambiaron de inmediato.

\- ¡Es hora de ordenar! -interrumpió Kid súbitamente- Todo esta sucio y desastrosamente asimétrico ¡Me dará un colapso es cualquier momento!

\- ¡Noooo! -gritaron todos a la vez.

Kid no quería presionar a Maka para que contara el porque de su huida, prefería esperar a que lo dijera por si sola, dale la confianza necesaria.

Y limpiando se les fue toda la mañana y entre anécdotas y risas gran parte de la tarde, hace mucho que Maka no se sentía tan a gusto, tan en casa.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe Soul salio a escondidas esa noche del palacio, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que seria un vieja tan largo y agotador. Él quería una gran aventura, no este largo y tedioso viaje. Le había tomado todo un día salir y alejarse de su reino y todo otro día atravesar un desolado páramo, por suerte Wes había tomado las precauciones y como ya había previsto los planes de su hermano, a un lado de su caballo había dejado un morral lleno de provisiones. Ahora, ya en el tercer día de travesía, había llegado a un árido desierto, que según decía el mapa, tras medio día de cabalgata, llegaría al reino de Death City. Se sentia aliviado, recorrería un poco la ciudad y luego buscaría una posada para descansar para, al día siguiente, reemprender el rumbo a la aventura… si es que existía tal aventura. Tras unas horas de intentar recopilar información, casi se dio por vencido, todo el mundo daba respuestas muy vagas o simplemente te asustaban con el tema y huían, cada vez dudaba mas de los rumores que había escuchado su madre… hasta que encontró a un viejo.

\- Buenas tardes, viejo. -saludo el joven a un hombre encapuchado y con un parche en su rostro.

\- Buenas, joven. -correspondió el saludo quejumbroso.

\- No se vaya a espantar, pero de casualidad… ¿Sabe usted algo sobre una tal princesa Albarn? -el viejo se tenso- Todos aquí parecen no saber mucho.

\- Para todos es… un tema delicado. -contesto susurrando y mirando hacía todos lados.

\- ¿Quizá un incentivo? -alentó el joven príncipe.

\- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué buscas? -increpo de repente el hombre.

\- Te invito un trago, viejo y si tu me cuentas, yo te cuento mis planes. -el hombre lo tomo con brusquedad de un brazo y entraron a un bar de mala muerte-

Soul no era muy conocedor de esos lugares, en su reino todos sabía quien era y no podia frecuentarlos, y se sorprendió mucho al notar la precariedad del sucucho. El piso era de tierra, olía muy mal y la clientela dejaba mucho que desear.

\- Frank Stein. -el hombre le tendió un mano para luego sacarse la capucha y dejar a la vista un extraño tornillo que sobresalía de su cabeza.

\- Soul Evans. -se presento el muchacho.

\- ¿Eres quien creo que eres?

\- El mismo. -contesto serio.

\- Esas son buenas noticias. -Stein lo condujo a una mesa vacia y ambos tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Por qué son buenas noticias? -pregunto intrigado.

\- Primero que nada ¿Qué es lo que tramas? -a pesar del aspecto miserable de Stein, este estaba tomando el asunto muy enserio.

\- Vine aquí buscando una aventura y esa es rescatar a la princesa. -confeso.

\- Y tal vez algo mas. -susurro mas para si- si eres valiente, tendras tu aventura. -Soul sonrío- Maka esta oculta en lo profundo del bosque de Death City, allí debes buscarla. -miro hacia todos lados y se acerco mas a él- Pero tú no lo oíste de mi.

Soul sonrío, todo sus animos regresaron y una nueva vitalidad se apodero de él.

\- Muchas gracias, viejo.

\- Stein. -le corrigió.

\- Si, eso. -Soul iba a levantarse y emprender la marcha inmediatamente, pero Stein lo tomo del brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Salva a la pequeña Maka, protégela de la reina. -Soul asintió y se marcho, ya sabía que Stein no soltaría mas cosas y al parecer las sospechas de todos era ciertas… Medusa era un bruja y, si todo salía como lo planeaba, el la derrotaría.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Maka y pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida. En solo dos días se había sentido mejor que en mucho años y eso la hacia muy feliz, pero no por eso se olvidaba de sus planes. No quería involucrar a sus nuevos amigos en sus problemas con Medusa y mucho menos que salieran lastimados, aun que ellos iban directo al peligro cada día matando Kishines. Le habían contado que las brujas era mucho mas peligrosas de lo que todo el mundo creía, pero eso no la asusto, la motivo mas aun.

Ese día los chicos habían vuelto a sus labores diarias y Maka se había quedado sola con Blair, se ofreció a hacer las labores de la casa y habían estado encantados, Blair no era muy hábil limpiando y ellos solo podían hacerlo sus días libres. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan alegre limpiando, sobre todo un lugar que podría considerar su hogar, no como el castillo, que hace mucho había dejado de serlo.

Mientras terminaba de barrer las ultimas hojas del jardín, vio que a lo lejos venia caminando un anciana, no le presto mucha atención y siguió con su tarea, quería tener la cena lista para cuando lo demás llegaran así que debía apresurarse. Sin notarlo la anciana llego pronto a su lado y se acerco amistosamente.

\- Buenas tardes, jovencita. -la anciana tenia el cabello blanco revuelto y una tunica negra.

\- Buenas tardes -devolvió el saludo Maka- Disculpe, pero ¿Qué hace una mujer tan anciana en las profundidades del bosque?

\- Igual que tú, vivo en un claro cerca de aquí. -contesto con tranquilidad- Me entere de tu llegada y vine a traerte un pequeño presente.

\- Es ustedes muy amable. -sonrío y vio como la anciana sacaba de su tunica una apetecible manzana roja.

\- Para ti, jovencita -se le tendió- pruébala, pruébala, es de mi propia cosecha. -por la insistencia de la anciana, Maka le dio una mordida y efectivamente, era una manzana muy deliciosa- Bueno, ya debo marcharme, nos vemos pronto.

\- Muchas gracias, nos vemos. -la despidió la chica con una mano y luego continuo barriendo y comiéndose la fruta.


	5. Chapter 5

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Durante el resto de la tarde Maka se sintió cada vez mas cansada, pensó que se debía a las emociones vividas últimamente y que le estaban pasando factura, pero para cuando llegaron lo chicos, pareciera que la princesa caería dormida en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Acaso la presencia de tu Dios te aburre?

\- Claro que no Black Star, solo estoy un poco cansada. -aclaro la muchacha.

\- Por casualidad… ¿Alguien vino de visita? -Kid tenia una corazonada, esa mañana estaba seguro de que no debían dejar sola a Maka.

\- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Quién vino, Maka? -al parecer el chico estaba en lo cierto.

\- Una anciana, dijo que vivir por aquí cerca y me obsequio una manzana. -la chica no entendía nada y el rostro del pelinegro se veia cada vez mas preocupado.

\- ¿La comiste?

\- Claro. -contesto, después de todo, era lo mas normal.

\- Maka, somos los únicos que vivimos por aquí. -dijo Tsubaki. Maka se paralizo.

\- Entonces…

\- Medusa te encontró. -sentencio Black Star, Liz y Patty abrieron grande los ojos.

\- ¡¿Medusa?! -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo saben de ella? -pregunto exasperada Maka.

\- Sabemos quien eres. -le contesto cortante el peliceleste.

\- ¡Medusa nos destripara! -sollozaba Liz mientras su hermana reia.

\- Yo creía que…

\- Creíste mal. -Black aun no estaba convencido de que hospedar a Maka fuera un buena idea, la vida de sus amigos corría peligro y ahora mas que nunca.

\- Lo mas probable es que la anciana fuera Medusa disfrazada. -dijo Tsubaki con pesar.

\- Y l-la m-aanzana en-envenenada. -concluyo Chrona.

\- Como pude ser tan ingenua, lo mejor será que…

\- Lo mejor será que recemos porque no te pase nada -Black Star termino de hablar y Maka callo desmayada.

\- ¿Esta muerta? -pregunto ingenuamente Patty mientras Chrona revisaba su pulso.

\- N-no, aun r-espira.

\- Necesito hablar con mi padre. -Kid se dio media vuelta y se encerró en el ultimo cuarto de la casa. Todos lo sabían, pero nunca nadie comentaba nada; Death the Kid no solo era un Shinigami, si no, también era hijo del mas poderoso Dios de la Muerte, el consejero del rey Spirit. Kid era su sucesor.

\- Kid sabía que todo esto pasaría ¡Nos puso en peligro a todos!

\- Black Star, Kid solo esta cumpliendo con su deber, además tu sabes al igual que todos que aun esta entrenándose. -generalmente Tsubaki siempre estaba del lado de su Técnico, pero desde la llegada de Maka lo regañaba todo el tiempo.

\- ¡¿Y nosotros que ganamos?! Solo peligro ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? Estoy preocupado por la seguridad de todos.

\- Black Star, tú no eres de este reino, provienes de una tierra muy lejana y no estas familiarizado con nuestras costumbres ni tradiciones, es por eso que no nos comprendes. Tú solo luchas por placer, nosotros por proteger la tierra en donde nacimos, lo juramos por nuestro honor al rey Spirit, aun que es no pudiera era presente. -Chrona no tartamudeo y el rostro de Black Star se ensombreció.

\- No discuto las razones del porque no comprendo, pero no hables sobre lo que no sabes Chrona. Tengo mi propio propósito para luchar y para estar aquí y es igual de importante que el de ustedes. Jamás logre encariñarme con un lugar, toda mi vida la pase de un lugar a otro, lamento si mi desapego los ofende. -camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla- Discúlpame Tsubaki, pero necesito pensar. -y se marcho.

\- Deberíamos poner cómoda a Maka, tal vez despierte pronto. -dijo como si nada la pelinegra.

\- Tsubaki.

\- Liz, conozco a Black Star mejor que nadie, se todos sus secretos y sus propósitos y entiendo perfectamente lo que acaba de suceder, solo necesita calmarse. -nadie dijo nada mas al respecto.

Entre Liz y Patty tomaron a Maka y la recostaron a lo largo en el sofá, pusieron una almohada bajo su cabeza y la cubrieron con una manta. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que Kid saliera con noticias o instrucciones. Seria una larga noche.

* * *

\- ¡Las cosas resultan solo cuando las haces tu misma! -Rió estrepitosamente y se sentó dramáticamente en su trono.

Como los sirvientes ya estaban acostumbrados, cada vez que la reina llegaba tan feliz, todos debían estar a su disposición inmediatamente.

\- Escúchenme ratas holgazanas -dijo con voz estridente, todos temblaron- hace poco encontré en el bosque el cadáver de mi pobre y queridísima hijastra Maka. -fingió un sollozo y continuo quejumbrosa- Quiero que organicen una despedida y manden a llamar a los voceros.

Medusa mantuvo una larga reunión con sus voceros, los encargados de informas a todos sobre las decisiones. Les contó que Maka había sufrido un desafortunado accidente, que se declaraba un duele de tres días y se organizaría una pomposa despedida. Todo esto en medio de fingidas lagrimas. El pueblo tomo la noticia con mucho pesar, la ultima descendiente de los Albarn había caído también en la desgracia. Todos se prepararon para los próximos tres días.


	6. Chapter 6

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- Aquí estamos -Soul se encontraba a pocos pasos del bosque, según el tal Stein, tendría que ir hasta las profundidades de este. No sabía cuantos días le tomaría, pero busco provisiones y una vez estuvo listo, partió rumbo a la aventura. Cabalgo observando todo con sumo cuidado, cualquier pista o indicio podría llevarlo mas rápido con la princesa; tampoco quería agotarse al extremo, no sabía lo que le esperaba, tal vez tendría que luchar y eso lo emocionaba.

Ya llevaba un día entero recorriendo el bosque, a ratos cabalgando, a ratos caminando. Al atardecer del segundo día, Soul se encontró con una casa en medio de un claro. Primeramente lo encontró muy sospechoso, pero derepente recordó las aburridas clases de historia real.

Hace 100 años, un ancestro del rey Spirit había reclutado un grupo de guerreros para proteger Death City de los, a veces temibles, Kishines. Juraban voluntariamente proteger el reino mientras su salud se los permitiera y cada cierto tiempo serien reemplazados por guerreros mas jóvenes. Probablemente esta era la casa de los legendarios guerreros, pero de todas formas tenia que irse con cuidado, tal vez ahora estaban aliados con la reina Medusa, pero también podrían saber algo sobre la princesa Maka. Amarro a su caballo y se acerco con determinación a la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes. -saludo Soul, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria.

\- Buenas tardes. -saludo de vuelta- Supongo que te perdiste. -dijo alzando un ceja.

\- En realidad no, -dijo cambiando a una postura mas amigable- estoy en una búsqueda y me encontré por casualidad con tu hogar.

\- Ya veo. -dijo el muchacho, algo familiar tenia el otro joven, pero no lograba saber que- Pasa y hablemos un rato.

Soul entro prestando atención a todo, era una casa bastante amplia y se notaba que vivía mas gente, pero no se escuchaba mas que el ruido del otro joven en la cocina.

\- Pero que grosero, no me eh presentado -dijo el joven saliendo de la cocina- Mi nombre es Death the Kid. -le tendió una mano.

\- Soul Evans, un gusto. -le devolvió el apretón.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? -pregunto Kid, sentía que algo se le estaba escapando.

\- Lo dudo, es primera vez que piso estas tierras. -Kid le ofreció una rápida merienda, se notaba que llevaba días de viajes.

\- Ya veo. -ambos tomaron asiento y Soul comenzó la conversación.

\- Discúlpame por ser tan directo, pero ¿Tú eres miembro de los guerreros del rey Spirit? -Kid abrió los ojos como platos, ese definitivamente no era cualquier joven.

\- Efectivamente. Y tú no debes ser cualquier persona para tener ese conocimiento. -Kid se puso a la defensiva, solo estaba él y Maka en casa y no tendría mucha oportunidad frente a un ataque.

\- Estas en lo cierto. -Soul cerro los ojos con pesadez- Soy príncipe del reino de Ró.

\- Está muy lejos de su hogar. -comento por decir algo- y… ¿Qué es lo que busca tan lejos de su hogar, majestad?

\- Oh, por favor, detesto las formalidades. -Kid asintió sonriendo, a el tampoco le gustaban mucho- Busco a una persona… tal vez la conozcas, la princesa Maka. -Kid se tenso.

Estaba conciente de que el lejano reino de Ró era conocido por ser pacifico y no participar casi nunca de conflictos bélicos, pero no tenia como comprobar que sus intenciones eran honestas.

\- Nosotros también estamos en su búsqueda -sentencio- al parecer estas al tanto de los rumores.

\- Por supuesto ¿Tal vez podríamos aliarnos? -una aventura con compañeros siempre era mas emocionante.

\- Tendré que consultarlo con mi compañero, que como vez, no están en casa. -Soul hizo una mueca- Creo que por hoy, puedes pasar la noche aquí.

\- No sabes cuanto no agradezco, hace días que no duermo en un lugar decente.

Siguieron conversando mas bien de cosas triviales, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los coloridos habitantes de la casa.

\- ¡Visitas! -gritó Patty en cuanto vio al peliblanco en el sofá.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! -protesto Black Star.

\- Black, compórtate. -lo regaño tsubaki dándole un ligero golpe.

\- Kid, creo que todos esperamos un explicación. -dijo Liz mientras todos le daban la razón.

\- Y la tendrán. -les respondió- Él es Soul Evans, príncipe de Ró y esta en búsqueda de la princesa Maka. -Patty estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero recibió un apretón por parte de Chrona- Le mencionaba que nosotros también estábamos en su búsqueda.

\- ¡Waaauuu! Nunca había conocido a un príncipe ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Patty y ella es mi hermana Liz, ella es Tsubaki y el Black Star. -la rubia busco algo con la mirada y luego señalo- ¡Y ella es Chrona! -se acerco a su oído y susurro- es tímida. No te vez muy principesco, mas bien pareces un viajero medio vagabundo jejejejejejeje.

\- ¡Patty! Déjalo respirar . -la regaño su gemela.

\- Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos a todos. -saludo el peliblanco cortésmente.

\- Otro pijo mas. -susurro Black Star.

\- Cállate simio.

\- ¡Otro mas que me insulta! ¡Yo soy tu Dios, respétame! ¡No por ser un príncipe puedes insultar al asombroso e inigualable Black Star!

\- Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan, Soul se quedara esta noche, así que Black muéstrale nuestro cuarto. -Kid se retiro al ultimo cuarto de la casa, necesitaba hablar con su padre.

El día que Maka callo en su profundo sueño, Death the Kid se encerró por varias horas a hablar con su padre. Shinigami sabía todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría, pero no podía darle información a su hijo tan fácilmente, después de todo se estaba entrenando y tenia que ser capaz de verlo todo por su propia cuenta, así que tubo muchas horas de meditación, sacando conclusiones y conversando con Shinigami. Finalmente descubrió que Maka había caído bajo un potente hechizo de muerte, pero que alguna fuerza misteriosa lo había atenuado dejándola en un profundo sueño, pero aún necesitaba descubrir como romperlo y junto a Shinigami llegaron a una conclusión. La magia de Medusa estaba llena de odio y envidia, solo malos sentimientos para con la princesa, por lo que Maka debía recibir la ayuda de alguien que quisiera protegerla y salvarla a toda cosa o en su defecto, encontrar a alguien que la amara profundamente. Le había comunicado los acontecimientos a sus amigos y ahora llevaban dos días buscando alguna solución. Habían pensado en emprender la búsqueda del rey Spirit, ya que si aun seguía con vida, seria la única persona que la amara lo suficiente para salvarla, pero Shinigami lo descarto, no tenían tanto tiempo, pero ahora aparecía Soul e ideas comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza, pero antes necesitaba saber si era de fiar y el sabio consejo de su padre.

* * *

\- Wes, exijo que me digas en donde esta tu hermano. -una furiosa reina increpaba a su hijo mayor, hace una semana que había desaparecido y Wes aun no quería decirle que había pasado con él.

\- Madre, tranquilízate y te lo contare todo. -suspiro con pesar- Soul fue a rescatar a la princesa de Death City. -espero en silencio los gritos de la mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se lo advertí, le dijo que no debía hacerlo -la reina se paseaba furiosa por todo el salón- ¡Y tú! No nos contaste nada, tu hermano, el reino y todos nosotros podríamos estar en grave peligro ¡Medusa podría ser una bruja!

\- ¡Wes! -bromo el rey.

\- Padre. -exclamo sorprendido, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Iras a buscar a Soul a Death City y lo traerás sano y salvo antes de que esa reina lunática nos declare la guerra.

Wes quedo estupefacto, el solo había cubrido a su hermano y ahora estaba metido en todo ese embrollo.

\- Pero padre…

\- No hay peros, partes mañana a primera hora.

* * *

 **Buenas! Espero que hasta ahora el fic les guste, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews ^^**

 **¿A quien le gusto lo aparición de Wes? Desde ahora las cosas empezaran a ponerse mas interesante y en poquitos capítulos mas tendrá lugar ¡La gran aparición de Spirit!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	7. Chapter 7

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- Buenos días Kid. -saludo Tsubaki mientras preparaba el desayuno. Ella solía encargarse de los desayunos de todos.

\- Buenos días. -saludo agotado.

\- Anoche saliste muy tarde del cuarto. -comento como que no quiere la cosa.

\- Si, mi padre no me puso las cosas fáciles, pero llegamos a una conclusión. Hay cosas que jamás se darán explicitas. -se notaba mas animado- y creo que la repentina llegada de Soul tiene algo que ver.

\- ¿Soul? -pregunto intrigada- ¿No sera como en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa despierta con el beso del verdadero amor?

Death the Kid se encontraba al borde del colapso.

\- Y… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión tan rápido?

\- Era obvio. -sonrió la chica.

\- ¡Soy un ser despreciable y asimétrico que no merece vivir!

\- ¡Saluden a su Dios! -Black miro el espectáculo de Kid- tan temprano y ya hace pataletas.

\- Buenos días, Black. -saludo Tsubaki como si nada- ten, tu desayuno esta listo.

\- Muchas gracias, solo alguien tan asombrosa como tú puede darme un desayuno tan delicioso y digno de un Dios. -la muchacha se sonrojo y lo miro con ternura.

\- Volviendo al tema, -se reincorporo el pelinegro como si nada- creo que Soul puede despertar a Maka del hechizo de Medusa.

\- ¿Así con un beso como en los cuentos? -Kid pensaba que había hecho un gran descubrimiento, pero al parecer tendría que esforzarse mucho mas.

\- Si. -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo lograremos que el princesito Soul despierte a la Princesita Maka? -espeto Black Star.

\- Por ahora no le diremos nada, intentaremos retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible o al menos mientras se me ocurre como decirle.

\- ¿No quieres que huya?

\- Exacto Tsubaki, podría asustarse. -el tema quedo hasta ahí, porque los demás también despertaron y ya se instalaban en la cocina.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana, Wes fue despertado por el mismísimo rey en persona. Su padre había dejado de lado esas atenciones hace mucho, cuando había dejado de ser un niño. Así que el hecho de que lo estuviera despertando solo significaba una cosa: Iba a mandarlo de una sola patada a buscar a Soul.

\- Queridísimo hijo, esto me duele mas a mi que a ti. -dijo su padre con pesar. Lo había acompañado hasta los limites de la ciudad para despedirlo.

\- No, padre. Esto le dolerá mas a mi hermano que a nosotros dos juntos. -contesto con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Asegúrate de traerlo vivo. -bromeo y le palmeo el hombro- Recuerda mandarnos correspondencia desde cada lugar que puedas.

\- Lo se padre, si no mi madre moriría de histeria. -rieron divertidos.

\- Bueno, te deseo un buen viaje. -se abrazaron por ultima vez y Wes Evans partió rumbo a Death City.

Según el mapa que le habían proporcionado, le llevaría tres días aproximadamente llegar al reino de Death City. Tendría que salir del reino de Ró, atravesar un extenso páramo y un árido desierto. Por lo que sabía, el reino se encontraba en medio de aquel recierto ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran un bosque entonces? Poca gente de Ró había visitado esos lahares, ahora podría comprobar todo lo que sabía por si mismo, pero… ¡Cuánto lamentaba no haber prestado atención a las clases de geografía! En cualquier momento se perdería. Seria un largo, largo viaje.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, Kid decidió que no podría esperar demasiado tiempo para despertar a Maka, así que a regañadientes se acercó a Soul y lo invito a dar un paseo por los alrededores. No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría y diría, pero como había dicho su padre, a veces había que arriesgarse.

\- Tengo algo que decirte, Soul. -hablo con solemnidad.

\- Ya me lo suponía. -contesto el otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Se trata de la princesa. -Soul se detuvo y lo miro intrigado.

\- ¿Sabes en donde esta? -inquirió. Kid lo escruto por unos segundos.

\- Maka llego aquí hace cuatro días huyendo de Medusa.

Silencio.

\- ¿Qué le hizo Medusa? -exigió saber inmediatamente.

\- No sabemos de que escapaba exactamente, pero hace tres días Medusa vino aquí disfrazada y la embrujo con una manzana; callo en un profundo sueño y nada la despierta.

\- ¿Pretendes que la bese? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

\- ¡¿De verdad era la respuesta mas lógica?! -grito histérico.

\- Pues, si. -contesto riéndose y levantando los hombros.

Luego de la semi depresión de Kid, la conversación recobro la seriedad.

\- Bueno, no pido que la beses, solo que hagas lo que este a tu alcance o lo que se te ocurra. -el pelinegro lo miro serio- Se que tu puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

\- Soy un Shinigami. -no tubo mas que decir, Soul sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿Y que se sabe de Maka? Digo, para tener alguna pista de que podría despertarla.

\- Ella es Técnico. -Soul sonrío- Pero no será necesario solo despertarla, una vez que lo halla hecho Medusa se enterara, como mucho, en un par de horas y seguramente le dará caza ella misma y con mas furia que antes.

\- Dejalo en mis manos, Kid, una vez que Maka despierte juntos iremos a enfrentarnos a Medusa. -lo miro con determinación- Estoy seguro que estaba feliz de vengarse.

\- ¡La idea es protegerla! No arrojarla a los leones. -alejo el muchacho.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que le dará caza de inmediato y te recuerdo que ya la encontró aquí una vez. Supongo… que no pretenderás que escape por el resto de su vida, porque si es así, mejor mátala tú mismo. -espero en silencio la respuesta de Kid, pero este solo lo observaba- Yo puedo protegerla.

\- Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz. -el Shinigami se puso a la defensiva y espero el ataque.

Soul dio un salto y una voltereta en el aire, mientras en el trayecto convertía su brazo derecho en un amenazante filo de guadaña; callo frente al Shinigami a solo centímetros de cortarle el cuello, pero cortando un par de mechones de su perfecto y poco simétrico cabello.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH!

Una vez en casa…

\- ¡Kid! ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto una preocupada Liz.

\- Corte sin querer su cabello. -comento con fastidio Soul, todo el camino de vuelta lo había acosado con la asimetría que había provocado.

\- ¡Soy un despreciable ser asimétrico! No merezco el puesto de mi padre ¡Me repudiara! -lloriqueaba dramáticamente sobre el sofá.

\- Hablando de algo interesante -dijo como si nada Black Star- ¿De que hablaron?

\- De maka. -todos guardaron silencio.

\- Lamento no haberlos informado sobre la decisión, fue inesperada. -el chico se recompuso y recobro la seriedad- Le dije todo y de inmediato comprobaremos si da resultado.

\- Bueno -dijo Tsubaki- Maka esta en nuestra habitación, vamos todos.

Black Star llevo a parte al Shinigami.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? -el chico tenia su corazón dividido. Por una parte quería apoyar en todo a sus amigos, pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de protegerlos y algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían cada vez mas peligrosas.

\- No estoy completamente seguro, pero no se me ocurre nada mas. -dijo con pesar.

\- Vamos entonces.

Cuando Soul entro en la habitación se fijo que la única cama que estaba ocupada era la ultima. Todos se quedaron detrás de él y mirándolos con reproche avanzo hasta Maka, la miro y se quedo helado. Era hermosa. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba perfectamente esparcido alrededor de su rostro, su tez pálida hacia parecer que su piel fuese tan suave como el terciopelo; se tentó a tocarla, pero se arrepintió. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y respiraba acompasadamente. Noto como su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Los parpados cerrados ocultaban sus ojos adornados por largas pestañas.

\- Es hermosa. -susurro mas para él, que para los demás.

\- ¿Cierto que es hermosa? -insistió Patty- ¡Bésala, bésala! Para que despierte.

\- ¡Hay! Esto es tan romántico, despertar por el beso de tu verdadero amor… -siguió diciendo Liz.

\- Vamos ¿Qué esperas? -pregunto Balck- Despiértala.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo besarla ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿15? ¿16? -decía mientras gesticulaba exageradamente- Yo tengo 19 ¿Se imaginan alguien se estera? ¡Me matan! ¡Ella me mataría!

\- Efectivamente, tiene 16, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros diga algo y creo que Maka agradecería que la hallan salvado. -sentencio Kid.

\- Además no son tanto años ¡Solo tres! -insistía Liz emocionada.

Soul los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Chrona se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, las gemelas soltaron un suspiro romántico y los demás seguían expectantes.

\- ¡Ya éntrale, viejo! Besaras a una chica gratis. -insistió Black.

El príncipe frunció e seño y se sentó a su lado. Nervioso le quito un mecho de cabello del rostro y lentamente tomo su mano, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica y la soltó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué paso? -dijo Tsubaki.

\- ¡Me dio la corriente! -Soul estaba estupefacto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, el chico solo pestañeo sorprendido.

\- Toma su mano otra vez. -exigió el Shinigami- pero esta vez mas tiempo.

Soul obedeció y esta vez sintió como un flujo de energía entraba y salía de su cuerpo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Estaba expectante, a pesar de que solo estaba sosteniendo su mano, pareciera que podia sentir a Maka en todos los sentidos, derepente no era solo una extraña durmiendo en una cama, percibía el miedo, la angustia y desesperación de los últimos días, pero también felicidad y bienestar que atribuyo al haberse encontrado con los guerreros. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar y tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento tomaría su forma de guadaña involuntariamente, pero de pronto… Maka abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Despertó! -exclamaron las chicas.

Soul Evans quedo hipnotizado con los ojos verde olivo de la princesa Maka y agarro con mas fuerza su mano. Maka le devolvió el apretón sin dudarlo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que su conexión acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **Al parecer ya nadie sigue este asqueroso fic, pero yo soy asquerosamente feliz publicándolo así que… ¡Gracias a los que leen!**

 **Onny.**


	8. Chapter 8

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Al atardecer del tercer y ultimo día de duelo, todo el pueblo se reunió a las afueras del palacio para escuchar el discurso de dependida de la reina Medusa. Tras las cortinas y sujetado entre dos corpulentos guardias, se encontraba el rey Spirit, demacrado, harapiento y ya sin ganas de vivir. Hace tres días Medusa lo había visitado en su celda y le había comunicado del fallecimiento de su queridísima hija Maka. Sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba , que ya no tenia ningún motivo para seguir luchando por liberarse de su maquiavélica mujer; si tan solo fuera mas astuto, se habría dado cuenta antes del embrujo en el que había caído y ahora estaría junto a su hija en estos momentos y no presenciando su funeral.

\- ¿No han sido unos días maravillosos, querido? -Medusa ya había terminado su discurso y ahora procedería con su tortura diaria para su caído rey.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto dolorido- Primero mi esposa Kami, luego mi hija ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

\- ¿No s obvio? Quería el reino para mi sola y si la queridísima Maka seguía con vida, solo en unos años reclamaría el lugar que le correspondía y yo no había logrado mi cometido. -contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio.

\- ¡No tenias que matarla! A mi no me mataste.

\- Pero querido, tu eres mi esposo. -sed dio la vuelta para después decir con desden- Maka solo me servia para hacer la limpieza.

El pelirrojo no lo soporto mas y de sus brazos y espalda aparecieron filosas armas color gris, soltándose inmediatamente de los guardias e invistiendo a la malvada reina.

\- ¡Ya basta maldita bruja! -cuando solo estaba a centímetros de la rubia, esta levanto la mano y Spirit quedo paralizado.

\- ¿Querías atacarme? ¿A mi? -rió estridentemente- Ni en tus mejores sueños, patético intento de rey. -le escupió- Llévenlo a su celda, pero antes denle un escarmiento.

Los gritos de Spirit Albarn se escucharon hasta el amanecer.

* * *

-Entonces, -recapitulo Maka, que había despertado hace unas horas y se estaba poniendo al día con todo lo acontecido- eres Soul Evans, príncipe de Ró, supiste que yo había desaparecido y te quisiste embarcar en esta "aventura" y todos ustedes -dijo señalando a los habitantes de la casa- creen que podriamos ser Técnico y Arma y derrotar juntos a Medusa.

Todos asintieron. Maka levanto una ceja sin poder creérselo.

\- Mira Maka, no podemos estar menos de acuerdo en que te enfrentes a una bruja sin tener ninguna experiencia, -dijo Kid seriamente- pero lo que paso en la habitación fue mas que una simple señal y si pretendes tomar el trono algún día tendrás que tomar mas que en cuenta las cosas que te diga tu consejero.

\- Entiendo tu punto Kid, pero en estos momentos no soy mas que una princesa escondiéndose de su madrastra. -dijo sin intentar ser condescendiente- Y si fueran tan amables ¿Podrían explicarme que fue lo que paso exactamente?

\- ¡Fue tan romántico! -dijo Liz con emoción.

\- S-sorprendente. -murmuro Chrona.

\- Inusual. -Tsubaki y Black Star.

\- Fue extraño, -comenzó Soul- todos querían que te besara, pero yo no quería -ambos fruncieron el seño y Maka los miro con reproche- pero tome tu mano y sentí una corriente, Kid insistió en que la tomara otra vez y fue inexplicable, sentía que en cualquier momento me convertiría en Arma y…

\- De repente una energía aballasadora recorrió todo mi cuerpo. -todos sonrieron.

\- ¡Nada mas que decir! -vociferó la mayor de las Thompson- son el uno para el otro.

\- ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! -gritaron al unísono.

\- ¿Lo ven? -insistió la rubia.

\- Po-por que no sa-salen y lo c-comprue-eban. -sugirió Chrona.

\- ¡Buena idea! Su Dios se ofrece para practicar. -el peliazul salio de inmediato- ¿Qué esperan?

Una vez mas, todos juntos salieron al exterior. Con determinación Maka se alejo un poco del grupo y extendió una mano hacia Soul. En cuanto sus manos se entrelazaron, nuevamente comenzaron a sentir como la energía fluía a través de ellos. Soul sentía que solo bastaría un pensamiento de Maka para que se transformara y algo así ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué esperas? -pregunto Maka sonriendo.

\- Nada -contesto con su sonrisa de tiburón.

De la nada un brillo intento envolvió al peliblanco y rápidamente comenzó a perder su forma para volver a materializarse en una inmensa guadaña. El brillo desapareció y todos estaban expectantes, en el peor de los casos las manos de Maka podrían quemarse o pero aún, sus almas podrían no resonar y terminar todo en desastre, pero nada de eso sucedió. A pesar del inmenso porte del Arma, la rubia lo maniobro con experticia, lanzo un golpe y derribo varios árboles de una sola tajada. Podía sentir a Soul, y Soul podía sentirla a ella.

\- Increinble. -murmuro Kid. Su padre le había advertido cuan poderosos podrían ser, pero nunca lo imagino así. Habían alcanzado la Resonancia de Almas sin siquiera esforzarse.

\- ¡Vamos! Láncenle un ataque a su Dios -gritó Black Star con todas sus fuerzas. Tsubaki aún impactada, se transformo enseguida.

\- Tú lo pediste. -Dijo sonriente Maka, pero no paso inadvertido por Kid que se escuchaba mas como Soul, que como algo que hubiera dicho ella misma.

Black no espero mas y ataco de inmediato ocultándose en las sombras del bosque, esperando tomarla inadvertida, pero la princesa logro bloquearlo con agilidad, dio un salto hacia atrás y agito a Soul lanzando una poderosa onda de energía que el otro apenas y logro esquivar gracias a sus habilidades. Todos guardaron silencio y Soul regreso a su forma humana.

\- A pesar de su inexperiencia, están bastante bien preparados. -dijo Kid con calma.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Viejo acaso no vmm mm m m -Tsubaki y Liz taparon su boca de inmediato, no era buena idea que se confiaran de sus habilidades, por muy buenos que fueran.

\- Por supuesto, solo un príncipe tan cool como yo podría sincronizar a la primera.

\- ¡Hey! No te lleves todo el crédito, soy yo la que hace todo el esfuerzo.

\- Yo también me esfuerzo, no es fácil soportar todos esos pensamientos que tienes. -protesto de vuelta Soul.

\- Tampoco es fácil tener que escuchar todas tus malditas ordenes.

Chrona se hacerco a Kid y le susurro.

\- ¿Es-estas seguro q-que ellos de-derrotaran a M-edusa?

\- Mi padre me lo aseguro. -contesto con un tic en el ojo- debe de ser verdad.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron practicando diferentes ataques y técnicas hasta el anochecer y la Resonancia de Almas concientemente, les explicaron que si no la lograban de forma segura ni siquiera podrían derrotar a un débil Kishin y eso solo genero mas discusiones entre ellos. Kis y Tsubaki lamentaron que no pudieran quedarse mas días, deberían partir al amanecer, en cualquier momento Medusa descubriría que Maka seguía con vida y la buscaría hasta en los lugares mas recónditos del reino. Maka no queria involucrar mas a los chicos, estaba segura de que ella y Soul podrían solos, pero en contra de su voluntad resolvieron que los guerreros partirian un día despues que ellos para resguardarles las espaldas.

\- Soul. -llamo Maka antes de que todos se retiraran a dormir- Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

El príncipe asintió y ambos salieron.

\- Deberemos montar, como mínimo, dos días, creo que no estaría mal que conocieras a Excalibur. Puede ser muy testarudo. -sonrío mientras acariciaba al blanco animal, era muy imponente y relinchaba por recibir mas atención.

\- Es muy bonito. -dijo Maka con nostalgia- Hace años que no monto.

\- Vaya -Soul no sabía que decir, no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podremos derrotar a Medusa? -la rubia lo miro a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba miedo e inseguridad, no quedaba nada de la decidida Maka que había conocido por la tarde; durante la resonancia había logrado ocultar todos sus miedos.

Soul no sabía que hacer o decir.

\- No soy alguien muy profundo -comenzó diciendo- y a veces soy tan sincero que la gente se molesta conmigo y si soy sincero contigo… como ya te dije antes, solo llegue aquí buscando una aventura, -Maka se entristeció, en lo mas profundo de su corazón esperaba que al menos quedara alguien que se preocupara sinceramente por ella- pero en cuanto Kid me contó todos los detalles, comprendí que no seria solo eso. Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti Maka, aun que no lo creas, yo incluido.

\- Aun no contestas mi pregunta. -insistió, algo de esperanza le había vuelto con lo que le había dicho el chico.

\- Lo se, lo que quiero decir. -se revolvió un poco el cabello- Mira, te conocí hoy, pero sucedió todo esto que parece increíble y espero que conteste tu pregunta lo que te voy a decir. -Soul le extendió la mano, Maka dudo un poco en sostenerla, pero finalmente lo hizo- El día de hoy nos convertimos en Técnico y Arma y con gusto daré, incluso la vida, por protegerte y salvarte de esa maldita bruja.

Maka no necesito mas. Sabía lo que significaba.

\- Gracias, Soul -sonrío calidamente- daré todo de mi por salir victoriosos.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les gustara el capi. Gracias a los que aún leen y si alguien deja un review ¡Pues mas gracias aún! n.n**

 **Onny.**


	9. Chapter 9

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Medusa se paseaba por el castillo con su vestido de gala. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, todos sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección. La futura amenaza, alias "princesa Maka", estaba oficialmente erradicada al igual que su estupida y perfecta madre y lo que quedaba del, antaño gran rey Spirit, seria una fuente infinita de diversión por un tiempo razonable. Giraba y reia mientras recorria el magnifico palacio a arriba abajo, palacio que ahora era solamente de ella. Estaba tan feliz, que incluso le dio la noche libre a todos los sirviente que habitualmente trabajan sin descanso. Finalmente llego al cuarto del espejo, faltaba poco para la media noche y era momento de interrogar al consejero.

\- Espejito, espejito -canturreo tocando el borde del gran espejo.

\- Buenas noches, Medusa. -saludo con inusual calma.

\- Vaya, vaya, que formal estas el día de hoy.

\- El duelo de una persona no es algo por lo que allá que reírse. -dijo con seriedad- El joven Spirit debe estar devastado.

\- Arg, solo es una molesta, -comento al aire- pero el duelo ya fue levantado ¡Puedes bromear como siempre! -dijo otra vez entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué deseas saber esta vez, Medusa? -a pesar de estar al tanto de todo, Shinigami no estaba de humor el día de hoy.

\- Que molesto, -espeto- quiero que me digas… Quien es la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de todo el reino. -su sonrisa solo se ensancho mas. La reina sabía la respuesta, pero solo quería regocijarse con la respuesta.

\- ¿Enserio lo deseas?

\- No sabes cuanto.

\- Realmente fuiste la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de todo el reino, pero eso solo duro unos días. -Shinigami guardo silencio unos segundo, pero no le dieron respuesta- Maka no murió.

\- Si no murió… -dijo desvaneciendo cualquier atisbo de sonrisa de su rostro- ¡Si no murió en que fallo mi plan! ¡RESPONDE!

\- El profundo amor de Kami por su hija la salvo de la muerte. -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

\- ¡Condenada Kami! Aun después de muerta se interpone. -gritó dando vueltas por el cuarto- ¡¿Qué paso con Maka entonces?! ¡Dímelo todo!

\- Maka callo en un profundo sueño, pero un príncipe de un reino lejano logro despertarla y lo hizo con mucho mas poder que antes. -concluyo para desaparecer y dejar a Medusa sola en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Stein! ¡STEIN! -gritaba como loca llamando a su sirviente- ¡Ven aquí en este instante! -los bellos rasgos de su cara se vieron transformados por la rabia y el odio que la carcomían.

\- ¿Qué sucede, majestad? Dígame en que puedo servirla -dijo apareciendo de la nada el hombre del tornillo, caminando con dificultad por culpa del mismo.

\- ¡Maka esta viva! -le escupió en el rostro- Y un condenado príncipe de un reino lejano la salvo.

\- El reino mas lejano es Ró. -dijo Stein intentando calmar su furia.

\- Estupido hombre, ellos no se involucran en nada. -pero al contrario, se enfureció mas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mi reina.

\- Shinigami no me dijo en donde esta, pero seguro la muy idiota vendrá directo hacia mi. -murmuraba entre dientes.

\- ¿Desea que haga algo al respecto?

\- ¡Si! -contesto bruscamente- suelta a Asura. -una siniestra sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Stein palideció y salio en silencio de la habitación. Asura era un Kishin encerrado por la mismísima Medusa bajo los calabozos del castillo. En un acto de maldad pura, acordó con el malvado ser que este atacaría a cualquier miembro de la familia Albarn; solía atormentar a Spirit con él, pero ahora si que le seria util. Si no la mataba antes de que llegara a la ciudad, ella terminaría el trabajo con una Maka, lo mas probable, muy mal herida.

* * *

Todo un día de cabalgata. Wes se sentía extenuado, no sentía su principesco trasero y había tenido que dormir bajo un árbol sin ninguna comodidad a las cuales estaba tan acostumbrado. No es que fuera un hombre delicado ni mucho menos, pero él era mas… aristocrático que su hermano; Soul en cambio, era mas bien un príncipe a todo terreno.

Estaba al inicio del páramo que le llevaría todo otro día atravesar. Por el bien de Soul, esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas aun.

\- ¡Condenado Soul! Ahora podría estar cómodamente tocando el violín en vez de estar cabalgando en medio de la nada. -cuando termino de hablar, su caballo relincho como respuesta.

 **A ver si se entusiasman un poco para dejar reviews. El que logre adivinar que es lo que les deparara a los personajes en los próximos capítulos… Incluiré un capitulo con cualquier petición que me haga.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Onny.**


	10. Chapter 10

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte con el burlón sol que a esas horas aun estaba somnoliento. En casa de los guardianes todo era un caos, lo que en realidad, no era ninguna novedad. Preparan todo para el viaje de los príncipes. Partirían en unos minutos y Kid y Tsubaki se preocupaban de que no les faltara nada.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no desean llevar mas comida? -insistía la pelinegra.

\- Descuida Tsubaki, estaremos bien. -la tranquilizo Maka.

\- Deben tener cuidado, mi padre me advirtió que Medusa envío a alguien tras Maka. -les advirtió Kid.

\- Nada que no podamos solucionar. -Soul se sentía por completo confiado. Jamás había luchado junto a un Técnico, pero sentía completa confianza con Maka.

\- No se confíen tanto, nadie es mas poderoso que su Dios. -decía Black Star mientras le daba un apretón de manos a Soul.

\- Los extrañaremos. -Liz abrazo a Maka y luego siguió Patty.

\- Pero hermana, nosotros partiremos mañana.

\- T-iene ra-razón -agrego Chrona- estar-ran bien.

Las despedidas terminaron y ambos príncipes salieron al exterior para montar a Excalibur. Soul se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Maka monto como hombre, pero también se alivio, así el viaje seria mucho mas cómodo para ambos. Ninguno recordaba como llegar a la ciudad, pero Kid les dijo que no se preocuparan, que se tomaran el tiempo que necesitaran pues así confundirían mas a Medusa y que no se preocuparan por ellos, ya que podrían seguirles la pista fácilmente. Y así comenzó su travesía por el bosque; ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema de la noche anterior, pero lo mas probable es que durante el largo viaje lo volvieran a retomar.

* * *

Spirit Albarn se sentía devastado. Estaba sentado en un rincón de su celda con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Todos esos años había resistido por su hija, no quería hacer nada que provocara la furia de Medusa y que esta se descargara con Maka, esa era la razón para resistir ¿Pero ahora que? Aun no se reponia del shock y no lograba pensar nada coherente, además Medusa se encargaba de mantenerlo en ese estado a base de torturas tanto físicas, como psicológicas. Pero ese día, en cuanto despertó, sintió que todo sentimiento lo había abandonado. Nada de lo que Medusa le pudiera decir desde ese día le afectaría, un nuevo Spirit había amanecido ese día, uno que estaba dispuesto a salir de su prisión a como de lugar, pues ya no tenía nada que perder… Incluso el brillo tan característico de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Tal vez ya no tuviera a su Técnico, pero haría pagar a Medusa por cada uno de sus malvados actos contra su reino y su familia.

Como todos los días, Stein bajaba a los calabozos para llevarle una minima ración de comida al pelirrojo. Los barrotes tenían un espacio justo para pasar la bandeja por el suelo. Todos los días retiraba la bandeja del día anterior y deslizaba una nueva, echaba un vistazo para ver como seguía el prisionero y luego se retiraba; pensaba que hoy seria como todos los días, lo único diferente podría ser que Spirit se viera mas decaído de lo normal. Stein lamentaba profundamente que el príncipe Soul no lograra llegar a tiempo para salvar a Maka, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Qué tal, Majestad? -pronuncio como siempre sin esperar respuesta.

\- Me impresiona tu cinismo, Stein. -contesto con frialdad el rey- Después de cómo te trata Medusa, -señalo el gran tornillo en su cabeza- sigues obedeciéndole en todo igual que un asqueroso perro faldero. -dijo con asco.

\- Tu no sabes nada. -contesto con dolor.

\- ¿Qué no se nada? -susurro y se levanto de su rincón con brusquedad para agarrar los barrotes- ¡¿Qué no se nada?! ¡Mi hija esta muerta! ¡¿Y no se nada?! -los ojos de Spirit solo reflejaban odio.

\- ¡Yo también sufro por la muerte de Maka! -gritó con desesperación y jalándose de los cabellos.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!

\- ¡Cuide de ella durante años! Medusa me ordeno que la matara, pero… pero no pude ¡La deje escapar, te lo juro!

\- ¡Oh! Pero que benevolente -dijo Spirit con sarcasmo- eres un asqueroso traicionero, Frank.

\- ¡No! -grito el sirviente con desesperación- Caí en una trampa igual que tú.

\- Éramos amigos. -murmuro con furia- ¡Éramos amigos y conspiraste contra mi! -el rey se desespero e intento atraparlo através de los barrotes- Podría apostar que también ayudaste a matar a Kami.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo no la mate! ¡No la mate! ¡Jamás toque a Kami! ¡No la mate! -Stein se jalaba los cabellos y se golpeaba contra las paredes, no soportaba ser acusado de la muerte de la reina.

\- ¡¿Por qué estas con Medusa?! ¡Contesta! -exigió el hombre-

\- Yo… La conocí poco antes de la muerte de Kami. -comenzó a contar- Era una mujer tan dulce, tan gentil… -sonreía con nostalgia, aquellos días había sido maravillosos- Me enamore de inmediato y ella se aprovechó de eso. Sin darme cuenta, hacía todo lo que ella me pedía.

\- Jamás me contaste nada. -dijo Spirit acusatoriamente.

\- Ella no quería que nadie supiera -se lamento- y como estupido le hice caso… Para cuando me di cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído, ya era demasiado tarde. Medusa me maldijo con sus serpientes.

\- Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Spirit dejo su enojo de lado por un momento, el no sabía nada sobre esa maldición.

\- Ella invade su cuerpo con serpiente hechas a base de su magia, solo con una orden, pueden destruirte desde adentro. -de solo pensarlo un escalofrío lo invadió.

\- Stein… Si te lo pidiera… -comenzó a decir el rey.

\- Te ayudaría son pensarlo. -hizo girar su tornillo hasta que algo crujió, como si por un momento hubiera vuelto el viejo Stein- ¿Por nuestra vieja amistad?

\- Esto no significa que te eh perdonado. -fue la respuesta del pelirrojo- Me traerás algo, -comenzó a darle las instrucciones- es un pequeño espejo que esta en el compartimiento oculto que esta en mi antiguo escritorio.

Stein asintió y se largo en silencio. Después de años de silencio, había vuelto a hablar con el que, alguna vez, había sido su mejor amigo. El mismo que por salvar su propia vida, había traicionado; pero ya estaba arto del régimen del terror que imponía Medusa en todo el reino y de los abusos contra todos, intentaría enmendar sus errores. Lo mas probable es que terminara muerto, pero era lo menos que merecía por todo el daño que había provocado producto del miedo.

Conspiraría contra su reina.

Frank Stein acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero al menos, era por una causa justa.

* * *

\- Maaaaaaka. -protesto Soul llamando a la chica.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, habían cabalgado todo el día y el mas impaciente era el príncipe.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunto Maka fastidiada. Soul podía ser realmente irritante.

\- Dime en donde estamos. -para estas alturas el peliblanco estaba echado sobre Excalibur y este iba por donde quería, por otro lado, Maka intentaba mantener el equilibrio tras el chico.

\- No lo se, cuando escape jamás pase por aquí. -contesto en un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas tu propio reino? Yo conozco hasta los lugares mas recónditos de Ró, podría recorrerlo con los ojos vendados. -dijo con indignación y sentándose para tomar nuevamente las riendas del animal.

\- ¡Para el caballo! -le exigió la rubia con furia y a duras penas bajo de él.- Escúchame bien, no todos hemos tenido la vida de príncesito mimado como tú, -el otro estaba estupefacto- yo eh pasado los último años de mi vida prisionera en mi propio hogar, limpiando para ganarme un misero plato de comida, así que no, no conozco mi propio reino, grandísimo idiota insensible.

\- Espera ¿Qué? -pregunto sin creérselo, se bajo de inmediato del caballo- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Te trataban como sirvienta? ¡Hasta a los sirvientes se les trata mejor!

\- Si, pero Medusa siempre me detesto y cuando mi padre murió, hizo lo que quiso con todo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Aun que esa mujer no fuera una bruja ¡Se merece el nombre igual! Eres una princesa, no podía tratarse ¡A nadie!

\- ¿Y quien iba a preocuparse de que no lo hiciera? ¿Mis padres?

Soul comprendió que no tubo que haber dicho eso, Maka estaba sola, claro que no nadie se preocuparía de si Medusa abusaba de ella o no. Ahora no sabía como disculparse, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo.

\- Yo… Creo que lo siento. -dijo finalmente mirando hacia un lado.

\- Descuida, tampoco es como si lo supieras. -en el fondo, Maka entendió la indignación del chico y le alegro que se preocupara por como había vivido.

\- Deberíamos acampar aquí y encender una fogata antes de que oscurezca. -decidió cambiar el tema por el momento, ya había sido suficiente por hoy.

\- Tienes razón.

Soul amarro a Excalibur a un árbol y ambos recolectaron un poco de leña, para cuando anocheció por completo, ya estaban comiendo un poco de lo que les había empacado Tsubaki. Rieron por lo enérgico y diferentes que era todos en casa de los guardianes y Maka le contó un poco sobre como eran. Soul le relato algunas de sus andanzas en Ró para divertirla y también sobre su escape y el viaje; se quejo también de lo aburridos que podían ser los deberes reales, pero a Maka le parecieron muy interesantes y utiles. Ella le contó lo mucho que leía en sus ratos libres y sus practicas en el bosque cuando Medusa le permitía salir y recordó que conocía casi a la perfección los primero metros del bosque.

\- Al menos ahora tenemos una referencia, en cuanto veas algo familiar, dímelo de inmediato. -Soul se sintió mucho mas entusiasmado, pero a la vez con mas ganas de destrozar a Medusa. Quería saber mas sobre Maka y su vida en el castillo, pero eso solo provocaría mas su ira y el chico sabía que luchar guiado por la ira y el odio nunca daba nuenos resultados.

Finalmente, ambos durmieron en extremos opuestos de la fogata. Partirían al amanecer.

 **Chan chan chan! Espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy, pronto vendrá la verdadera acción.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	11. Chapter 11

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Mucho antes de conocer a Stein y de saber de la existencia de Death City, Medusa realizaba pequeñas hazañas para demostrar su poder ante las demás brujas, pero siempre era muy cuidadosa y jamás alardeaba de sus grandes logros. Hasta ese momento su mayor hazaña había sido capturar a un poderoso Kishin que desbordaba locura por todos sus poros. A pesar de que ambas especies eran cazadas por el mismo grupo de personas, jamás había logrado una alianza; los Kishines eran creaturas básicas, las brujas en cambio, eran mucho mas organizadas y sigilosas cuando a actos de maldad se refería.

Medusa había capturado al Kishin Asura. Una leyenda para la mayoría, los mas viejos lo creían muerto hace siglos gracias a su inactividad, pero él solo recuperaba fuerzas para dar un gran golpe, golpe que fue detenido por Medusa, al ofrecerle un trato: ella le brindaría protección y él a cambio, le haría algunos favores.

Asura había sido el encargado de matar a Kami. Tubo ordenes precisas de que fuera una muerte rápida y limpia, no debía dejar rastros y así fue. También fue el encargado de secuestrar a Spirit en su viaje y hacerlo parecer un asesinato. Spirit solo logro alejarse a unas horas de Death City, luego, todo acabo. Por ahora el Kishin vivía en los subterráneos de los calabozos en donde enviaban a los condenados a morir, este los devoraba, no sin antes "jugar" un poco con ellos.

La nueva orden de Asura era buscar a la princesa Maka y dejarla mal herida, tenía prohibido matarla o dejarla inhabilitada para luchar, pero si venia con algún acompañante, podría hacer lo que quisiera con este.

El Kishin Asura se interno con emoción a las profundidades del bosque de Death City, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto.

* * *

\- ¿Ya están todos listos? -amanecía y los guerreros se estaban preparando para partir. Kid verificaba que todos estuvieran preparados y, dentro de lo posible, simétricos.

\- Relájate Kid, no sucederá nada que no podamos controlar ¿Para que llevamos tanta comida? -por otro lado, Black Star insistía en que llevaban demasiadas cosas innecesarias.

\- Black, no sabemos cuantos días estaremos fuera. -lo regañaba Tsubaki- Hay que ser precavidos.

\- ¿Ya es-están muy le-lejos? -pregunto Chrona.

\- Un poco, pero la idea es ir a un día de distancia. -contesto Kid.

\- Kiiiiid -Liz era la mas inquieta de todos, se paseaba de un lado a otro sin aportar en nada- No sientes ninguna bruja cerca ¿Verdad?

\- Tranquila Liz, no hay ningún peligro cerca por ahora.

\- ¡Que emoción! -aplaudía Patty.

\- ¡Patty! Iremos a ofrecernos al peligro, estoy segura de que algo malo pasara ¿Verdad, Black Star? -Liz seguía lloriqueando, el Ninja pensaba igual que ella, pero a él le emocionaba enfrentar a un enemigo desconocido.

\- Yo también estoy emocionada -confeso la pelinegra- últimamente solo nos deshacíamos de Kishines de quinta.

\- Creo que ya le afecto pasar tanto tiempo con el simio -comento Kid al aire y todos rieron.

Finalmente lograron salir. Liz se preocupo de que todo quedara correctamente cerrado y partieron a pie. No les gustaba usar caballos, los enemigos podrían dañarlos y los distraerían en las batallas. Death the Kid iba a la cabeza, era el único en el grupo con percepción de almas y podría ir justo detrás de los príncipes. Pese a todas las precauciones que pudieran tomar, jamás sospecharían lo que les esperaba ese día.

* * *

Spirit Albarn caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro de la celda, desde ayer esperaba a Stein y aun faltaban horas para que le llevara su ración de comida diaria. Necesitaba ese espejo lo antes posible. A lo lejos escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta con sigilo y vio como poco a poco una tenebrosa sombra se acercaba.

\- ¡Stein! -gritó al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡Shhh! -el otro lo hizo callar mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones- No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo. -Stein se estremeció con expresión de asco.

\- Solo entregamelo. -el rey estaba impaciente, no sabía como no se le había ocurrido antes- Muchas gracias.

\- Tengo que irme, se supone que estoy preparando el desayuno de Medusa.

\- No me digas que… -comenzó a decir Spirit.

\- Peor que eso. -y se marcho con rapidez.

Una vez que se encontró solo otra vez, Spirit se sentó en el rincón mas alejado de las rejas, tomo el espejo entre sus manos y comenzó a susurrar.

\- Shinigami -nada- Shinigami, por favor. -apretó con fuerza los ojos- Dime que esta cosa aún funciona.

De repente el reflejo del espejo comenzó a desvanecerse y se torno completamente negro para luego dejar ver la mitad de una graciosa mascara de calavera. Los ojos de Spirit se iluminaron como hace mucho no lo hacían.

\- ¿Si? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -el rey se emociono como hace mucho no lo hacia.

\- ¡Shinigami! -exclamo con un sollozo entrecortado.

\- ¡Spirit! Tanto tiempo sin verte, jovencito -a pesar de no poder ver su expresión, su tono de voz denotaba mucho afecto- tantas advertencias que te di…

\- Lo se… estaba embrujado, si ubiera sido mas sabio -se lamento.

\- De los errores se aprende, joven Spirit -comenzó su reprimenda- pero si al menos me hubieras escuchado, algunas cosas se abrían podido evitar.

\- Como la muerte de Maka -dijo cortante y lleno de dolor.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto estupefacto.

\- Medusa asesino a Maka en el bosque, incluso me hizo asistir a su funeral. -Shinigami noto que el rey estaba completamente convencido de la muerte de su hija.

\- Spirit, Maka no esta muerta -el otro se quedo de piedra- Medusa lo intento, pero fallo y tu hija esta con vida.

\- ¡¿Con vida?! -Spirit no sabía como reaccionar, la supuesta muerte de su hija había sido el detonante para escapar y hacer pagar a Medusa a toda costa- ¿Dónde esta? Por favor dime en donde esta mi hija.

\- No debería decirte todo esto, como tu consejero solo debería guiarte, pero dado las particulares circunstancias… -guardo silencio un momento- Maka se refugio en casa de los guerreros, junto a mi hijo.

\- ¿Aun están de mi lado? Eso es tan tranquilizador, la gente no ah sido atacada ni a sufrido perdidas a causa de los Kishines. -sentía como un diminuto peso le salía de enzima.

\- Pero ahora… Ahora viaja hacia acá junto al príncipe de Ró.

\- ¿De Ró? ¿Qué hace ese muchachito aquí? -no comprendía nada- ¿Y cual de los dos? Yo conocí a Wes, pero el es demasiado grande para mi Makita ¡Si es ese tal Wes…!

\- Calma, calma -lo tranquilazo el consejero- Viaja junto al joven Soul, vino a rescatarla y juntos derrotaran a Medusa, pero escúchame bien Spirit -dejo de lado su jovial y alegre tono de voz por uno mucho mas serio- ¡No! Debes interferir, esta escrito que la enfrentara, si no lo hacen, cosas terribles sucederán ¿Lo entiendes?

\- P-pero -tartamudeo- es mi pequeña ¿Qué probabilidades tiene de ganar o salir con vida?

\- Maka es Técnico -dijo Shinigami- y Evans Arma.

\- Igual que Kami… -muchos recuerdos atormentaron su mente, hace años que no pensaba así sobre su difunta esposa.

\- No es tiempo de ponernos nostálgicos -lo interrumpió- ahora debes tomar una decisión. Escapas por tus propios medios o esperas a que los jóvenes príncipes te rescaten. -luego de eso, el consejero desapareció.

Spirit conocía bien a Shinigami, sabía que a veces revelaba mucha información y otras, solo te daba un par de metáforas, recordaba haber estudiado mucho para lograr comprenderlo antes de heredar el trono, pero otras tantas veces se iba sin dar ninguna explicación. Él ya había tomado su decisión: Escaparía, pero ahora sería para ayudar a su hija.

\- ¡Querido! -escucho que canturreaban desde la entrada. Por eso Shinigami se había marchado, guardo el espejo entre sus ropas.

\- Medusa -dijo cortante y sin vida en su voz.

\- ¿Qué tal te trataron los guardias el otro día? -Spirit oculto sus ojos tras el largo flequillo que ya tenia. Aun quemaban los latigazos en su espalda.

\- Tan cuidadosos como siempre. -la reino rió con ganas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Solo lo mejor para mi esposo. -el pelirrojo la miro con asco- ¿Sabías que trataban a Maka tan bien como a ti?

El rey no dijo nada, solo escupió al piso y le dio la espalda. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en como escapar ileso de la prisión de su propio castillo, no tenia cabeza para escuchar las sandeces de Medusa, después de ser desmentida por Shinigami, pero que lo mas probable es que todo lo que le dijera fueran mentiras.

\- Hoy estas muy aburrido -bufó- Stein vendrá a darte las sobras del perro. -le dio la espalda y sonrió con malicia- ¿No te da nada haberte acostado con la misma malvada mujer que tu asqueroso ex amigo?

\- Frank me da pena… Pensé que era mas inteligente que yo.

Medusa se molesto, seguramente le daría una visita en unas horas, pero hoy no tenía ganas de caer en las mentiras de la bruja. Se concentro en trazar un plan para escapar.

* * *

\- Soul -llamo Maka desde atrás- creo que reconozco este lugar.

\- ¿Enserio? -exclamo con entusiasmo- pensé que llevábamos dando vueltas en círculos y que moriríamos de aburrimiento en este bosque infernal.

Maka le dio un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás.

\- ¡Idiota! Cerca de aquí hay un claro de flores, desde allí escape. -Soul detuvo a Excalibur.

\- Maka -dudo en preguntar- ¿De que estabas escapando? Los chicos dijeron que nunca dijiste nada.

La chica lanzo un suspiro de resignación, no tenia caso ocultarlo, de todas formas tendría que contarle porque Medusa quería deshacerse de ella.

\- Stein es el sirviente personal de Medusa, él hace todo lo que ella le ordene, -le contó con fastidio- , pero Stein y yo nos hicimos ¿Amigos? Él solía ser un científico extraño y por lo mismo me enseño muchas cosas después de la muerte de mi padre, pero Medusa le ordeno asesinarme. -dijo con frialdad- Seguramente no quería que en unos años mas intentara arrebatarle el trono.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Soul estupefacto mientras bajaba del caballo y ayudaba a Maka.

\- Medusa me envío a recoger sus flores favoritas y él apareció, me advirtió lo que pasaba y dijo que huyera, que no era capaz de asesinarme.

\- Me encontré a un viejo llamado Stein cuando llegue a la ciudad, él me dijo donde encontrarte, pero… tenía un enorme tornillo atravesando su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh no! Seguro ese fue el castigo de Medusa. -se lamento la princesa.

\- No puedo creer que esa bruja sea tan cruel, en Ró cosas como estas no sucederían ni en un millón de años, incluso los crímenes son muy escasos. -dijo Soul mas para si mismo que para que Maka lo escuchara.

\- No recuerdo como era Deth City antes de Medusa. -el chico bajo la mirada y paso su brazo por los hombros de su compañera dándole apoyo.

 **¿De verdad el fic es tan malo que nadie lo lee ni comenta o en realidad les da demasiada flojera hacerlo? Escribo hace mucho en fanfiction y leo hace mucho mas tiempo aquí mismo y a veces hasta un pequeño review nos alienta a seguir y a mejorar, se agradecen mucho; así que muchas gracias a los que leen y mas aun a los que comentan.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	12. Chapter 12

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- ¡Stein! -grito Spirit desde su celda. Había escuchado la puerta abrirse y los sigilosos pasos del que fuera su amigo.

\- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. -contesto arrastrado los pies.

\- Contéstame ¡Ahora! -exigió al borde la histeria- No siento a Asura ¿Dónde esta?

\- ¿A-asura? -a Stein al voz le temblaba- Ya lo notaste. -oculto la vista con su flequillo.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

\- Tras Maka. -Spirit se levanto despacio y se acerco a la reja con paso decidido, levanto la vista y miro fríamente al otro.

\- Frank Stein, vas a sacarme de aquí cuanto antes y huirás conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Estas loco? ¡Medusa me destruiría solo con un chasquido de sus dedos! -gritó con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡¿Entonces quien sera mi Técnico?! ¡Asura esta tras Maka, puede matarla y…

\- No la matara… -murmuro Stein- Ella le ordeno no matarla.

* * *

\- ¡Ah! No recordaba la ultima vez que fuimos de excursión. -dijo Patty mientras estiraba los brazos.

\- No es una excursión, Patty, -la corrigió Tsubaki- es una misión.

\- No se porque estas tan alegre, hermana -lloriqueaba Liz- vamos directo a la muerte ¡Yo era tan feliz con Kishines débiles!

Todos rodaron los ojos. Liz y Patty eran muy diferentes, Patty podía ser una cabrona cuando se lo proponía, pero Liz era muy cobarde; era un misterio como fue que llego a ser guardiana, solo ellas y Kid lo sabían.

\- Chrona ¿Sientes algo? -pregunto Kid. A pesar de la timidez de la muchacha, esta era muy fuerte.

\- No, no hay rastros de Sangre Negra. -contesto sin tartamudear.

\- Tal vez Maka no corre tanto peligro como lo pensamos. -comento Tsubaki.

\- No te confies, -dijo Kid- lo que sea que esta tras ellos, puede estar oculto.

\- No se preocupen chicos -salto Black Star que venia rezagado- ¡Su Dios los salvara a todos!

Como no sintieron el peligro, continuaron su camino un poco mas confiados.

* * *

\- Bueno, será mejor seguir a pie. Guíanos por favor. -Soul se sentía ansioso y ya no estaba muy seguro que fuera por la próxima batalla. Tenía muchas ansias de luchar, pero también estaba ansioso por salvar a Maka de la terrible vida que había vivido hasta ahora; no entendía de donde salían esos sentimiento por proteger a su nueva Técnico, que al mismo tiempo eran contradictorias, porque en la lucha, ella seria la que recibiría el mayor daño.

\- Si -contesto Maka, no muy convencida.

Justo cuando comenzaron a caminar, una risa se escucho de entre los árboles. Ambos se giraron para encarar lo que fuera que los estaba acechando. La risa volvió a escucharse.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó Soul con voz autoritaria y anteponiéndose a Maka.

\- Pequeña Albarn, -contesto la creatura desde las sombras- eh venido a jugar también a jugar contigo.

Acto seguido, el Kishin Asura salto de entre los árboles y se irguió en toda su estatura sonriendo y mostrando toda su dentadura.

\- No puede ser. -murmuro Soul.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no puede ser? -la rubia no comprendía, no sabía porque ese monstruo se refería así con ella, ni porque Soul estaba tan estupefacto.

\- Es Asura. -no pudo seguir explicándole porque el Kishin los envistió con sus innumerables vendas; el peliblanco tomo a Maka de un brazo y corrieron hacia el bosque para ganar un poco de tiempo- Tendremos que luchar. -la chica asintió y el príncipe se transformo de inmediato, pero algo no salio como esperaban. En cuanto Maka tomo la guadaña le fue imposible sostenerla entre sus manos, ya que solo el contacto la quemaba. Soul volvió a su forma original y justo a tiempo empujo a la muchacha para que Asura no la alcanzara.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! -gritó Maka histérica corriendo hacia su compañero que se levantaba después de un golpe.

\- No lo se, luego lo averiguamos, ahora hay que escapar. -contesto entre jadeos.

Asura atacaba sin dar en el blanco, solo lograba acertar al príncipe que esquivaba y contraatacaba a duras penas con los filos de sus brazos.

\- Soul, no podemos seguir así. -Maka a penas podía esquivar los ataques por culpa del vestido.

\- ¿Sugieres otra cosa? -pregunto molesto, ya no sabía que hacer.

\- Si -lo tiro del abrigo y lo freno.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Maka?! Va a alcanzarnos.

\- ¡Transfórmate! -le exigió.

\- ¡Estas loca! Te quemaras.

\- ¡Si! Ahora confía en tu Técnico.

A regañadientes tomo su forma de guadaña y callo en las, ya magulladas, manos de Maka, pero a pesar del dolor, adopto una posición de ataque y lanzando un grito de guerra arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el Kishin , pero este la detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo poniendo un dedo sobre su frente y enviándola con una fuerza brutal contra un árbol. A pesar de que sus manos seguían quemándose, utilizó a Soul para frenar los ataque de Asura…

* * *

\- ¡Kid! -gritó Chrona de la nada. todos detuvieron el paso y se quedaron mirándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- La Sangre Negra. -susurro y sus pupilas se dilataron- Esta atacando a Maka y a Soul. -todo esperaron las ordenes de Kid.

\- Chicos guarden la calma. Black Star y Tsubaki, lleguen lo mas rápido que puedan en ese dirección y póngalos a salvo. -ambos asintieron.

\- Tsubaki, modo Espada Demoniaca. -la chica se transformo- Sabía que nos meteriamos en graves problemas, solo espero que no sea Asura el que los ataca. -Black Star se fue a gran velocidad entre los árboles junto a Tsubaki.

\- Chrona, nosotros iremos en la tabla, en cuanto lleguemos, tú y Ragnarog atacaran al enemigo mientras Black Star y yo los llevamos a un lugar seguro, luego regresare por ti. -Chrona asintió y subieron a la tabla para irse a toda velocidad- Liz, Patty transfórmense.

Black Star saltaba a toda prisa hacía donde Kid les había indicando.

\- ¿Sientes algo? -pregunto Tsubaki.

\- No -contesto serio- , pero usaremos tu modo Bomba de Humo para poner a los princesitos a salvo.

\- ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de ellos? -la muchacha se sentía angustiada por no poder apoyar a su compañero.

\- Ya se que somos guerreros y que juramos proteger a Death City y bla bla bla bla… -contesto con aburrimiento- pero estoy seguro que todo esto es de una magnitud mayor y no quiero poner a mi familia en peligro.

El Arma no dijo nada mas. Ella sabía lo que significaban todos ellos para su compañero. Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

* * *

Maka se encontraba acorralada contra un gran árbol, aferrándose a Soul con toas sus fuerzas, Asura se acerco a solo centímetros de su rostro mientras tomaba la guadaña sin que ella se diera cuenta. Maka temblaba de pies a cabezas y Soul no sabía que hacer; si se transformaba ambos podían morir de inmediato, pero quedarse esperando tampoco era muy buena opción.

\- ¡Yaaaahoooo! -una enorme bomba de humo callo entre los príncipes y el Kishin llenándolo todo de una espesa niebla, sintió como la tiraban de un brazo y se alejaba bastantes metro del lugar.

\- ¡Black Star! -gritó con alivio, Soul volvió a s forma y ayudo a Maka a levantarse.

\- EL ASOMBROSO BLACK STAR HA VENIDO A RESCATARLOS -dijo entre alardeos- ¡Vamos Tsubaki! Esperen aquí, Kid no tarda en llegar.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos el cabello celeste desapareció de su lado y comenzó a atacar al Kishin, pero este, de un momento a otro, perdió todo el interés y solo se limitaba a esquivar con dificultad los ataques.

\- ¡Nadie me ignora, asqueroso monstruo! -gritó con furia el chico mientras lanzaba las cadenas de Tsubaki convertida en un par de hoces, pero Asura se esfumo y reapareció unos metros mas atrás. Black Star se multiplico y comenzó a rodearlo nuevamente, pero Kid apareció junto a Chrona y el Kishin aprovecho la distracción para huir.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Déjenmelo a mi! -gritaba una creatura desde la espalda de Chrona.

\- Es-escapo, Ragnarog. -contesto tímidamente la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -gritaron Soul y Maka al mismo tiempo.

\- Ragnarog. -contestaron los guerreros con aburrimiento y cara de pocos amigos.

\- No es momento para habla de él, debemos revisar las heridas de Maka -sentencio Kid mientras tomaba sus manos.

\- Descuida, estoy bien -sonrió apena- creo que solo fue superficial.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

\- No lo se, -el príncipe de cruzo de brazos- en cuanto Maka me sostuvo, sus manos comenzaron a quemarse y con suerte logramos detener un par de ataques, además… -dijo con su rostro lleno de dudas- Yo creía que Asura estaba muerto.

\- Pudo haber sido una desincronización del alma, -dijo el joven Shinigami- suele suceder las primeras veces. Respecto a Asura… Yo también tenia entendido que estaba muerto, tendre que consultarlo con mi padre.

\- Pues vaya que sucedió en un mal momento. -comento Maka mientras Tsubaki vendaba sus manos. Soul se alejo un poco y se recargo contra un árbol metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se sentía impotente. Todo lo que había estudiado y también por su propio criterio… él debería ser capaz de proteger a Maka bajo cualquier circunstancia y había fallado.

\- Lo ideal habrían sido meses de practica, pero dada las circunstancias especiales… -a pesar de saber bastante sobre el tema, Liz y Patty solo habían practicado un par de veces debido a que Kid era un Shinigami.

\- Liz tiene razón, abría sido realmente asombroso que lograran luchar de inmediato -Kid se paseaba por los alrededores verificando que no hubiera peligro- Chrona ¿Sientes alguna actividad de la Sangre Negra?

\- N-no, des-desaparecio tan repentinamente. -Ragnarog seguia sobre su cabeza sin decir nada.

\- Lo mejor será acampar aquí, todos juntos. -dijo Black Star un poco alejado- Haremos guardia por turnos.

\- Black… -Tsubaki se sentía angustiada por su compañero.

\- Bla-black tiene razón. -dijo la tímida chica mientras reunía todo bajo un gran árbol y junto a Soul, ayudaron a Maka a acomodarse para que descansara.

\- ¿Por esta tabla de plancha se armo todo este alboroto? -otra vez Ragnarog entraba en acción.

\- ¡A quien le dices tabla de planchar! -a pesar del cansancio, Maka se sobresalto de inmediato.

\- No estas en condiciones de pelear con esa cosa -Soul se interpuso y se sentó junto a Maka- Mejor descansa.

\- Soul tiene razón, partiremos en la madrugada.

El turno los comenzó Kid junto a las hermanas y a la media noche lo relevo Black Star y Tsubaki, Chrona se quedaría con los príncipes por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

\- Black Star. -susurro Tsubaki- No quiero presionarte, pero…

\- Lo se, eh estado actuado extraño. -bajo del gran árbol en el que estaba y la miro a los ojos- Todo esto me preocupa, Tsubaki, no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes es esta batalla, tú sabes que todo mi clan fue asesinado por una bruja y ni siquiera mi padre logro detenerla.

\- Te comprendo Black Star, pero todos estaremos bien, los que mas riesgos corren son Soul y Maka, nosotros solo somos un apoyo y en cuanto todo acabe volveremos a nuestra vida relativamente tranquila. -la chica tomo sus manos y sonrió con ternura.

\- Mejor que eso, -sonrió el Ninja- luego de esto mi clan estará vengado y tú y yo nos iremos a vivir a un tranquilo lugar.

\- Fue Medusa ¿Verdad? -el muchacho no contesto, pero su rostro respondía cualquier duda.

\- Ya se de lo que ella es capaz, por eso tengo tanto miedo. -Tsubaki lo abrazo para demostrarle todo su apoyo.

\- Todo estará bien, Black. -susurro en su oído y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Gracias Tsubaki.

Sin mas distracciones continuaron vigilando los alrededores, ya sin esa tensión de no saber que pasaba por la cabeza del joven Ninja.

 **Gracias por sus reviews! Y muchas gracias también por leer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	13. Chapter 13

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Ya era pasada la media noche y Medusa se preparaba para ir a dormir, había sido un día agitado. Asura había vuelto con novedades que no la habían dejado de muy buen humor; Maka había conseguido un Arma con forma de Guadaña, pero al parecer no era tan fuerte como Shinigami había predicho. Por otro lado, venía acompañada por los legendarios guerreros de Death City, que en efecto, eran muy poderosos, pero solo eran unos jóvenes recién entrados en la adultes que fácilmente podría manipular con facilidad, pero no dejaban de ser un obstáculo mas para deshacerse de Maka.

\- Majestad ¿Me llamo? -la reina estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando Stein llego.

\- Si, -contesto con aburrimiento- hoy fue un día terrible y quiero descansar, procura que nadie me moleste hasta mañana.

\- Como ordene. -se inclino dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Ah, Stein -dijo antes de entrar- como premio por tu buen comportamiento, decidí retirar mis Snake Bomb de tu cuerpo, pero a la primera desobediencia…

\- S-si, Majestad, mu-muchas gracias. -finalmente Medusa entro a su habitación y en el rostro de Stein se formo una enorme sonrisa.

Su próxima parada: Los calabozos.

Presuroso, fue hasta las cocinas y empaco algo de comida, Spirit estaba muy mal nutrido, acto seguido, fue en busca del rey. Tenía que tener cuidado, Asura estaba de vuelta y podría sentir si pasaba algo extraño. Bajo en silencio hacia los calabozos tomando las llaves de la entrada, Spirit seguramente estaría durmiendo.

\- Spirit. -susurro y el otro se movió un poco- Spirit, despierta.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres tan tarde? ¿Ahora esa Bruja mal parida no me dejara ni siquiera dormir en paz? -gruño desde la improvisada cama.

\- Tenemos en camino libre. -contesto sonriendo con locura. El rey se levanto de inmediato.

No tenía ninguna pertenencia, excepto el espejo que antes le había llevado Stein. Abrieron la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible y ambos comenzaron su camino hacia la libertad.

\- Frank -llamo el pelirrojo entre jadeos- no puedo seguir.

\- Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado al primer piso. -dijo mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

\- Hace mucho que no caminaba tanto.

\- Mierda. -el hombre del tornillo no había contado con eso.

\- Me transformare en Arma, será mas fácil y rápido. -acto seguido, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar la forma de una gran y delgada cruz dy hierro. Stein lo recibió con vacilación, llevaba años sin tomar entre sus manos, a su entonces, amigo- No es momento de ponernos nostálgicos. -repitió las palabras de Shinigami.

\- Vamos entonces -Stein salio de los calabozos con Spirit al hombro en un momento de lucidez extrema.

La entrada a los calabozos estaba en el centro del castillo y eso dificultaba un poco la huida, pero el cuarto de Medusa se encontraba en el segundo piso y la mayoría de los guardias estarían custodiando que nadie se atreviera a molestarla, así que fue relativamente fácil llegar a las enormes puerta de las entrada.

\- ¿Tienes permiso de su Majestad para salir? -pregunto un enorme guardia.

\- Eh sido liberado de las Snake Bomb, Sid. -fue la respuesta del sirviente.

\- Te aconsejo regresar antes del amanecer. -luego de eso abrió las puerta y Stein salio rápidamente para no levantar mas sospechas.

Sid era el antiguo Jefe de Seguridad de Spirit, se encargaba de las protecciones del castillo, de los escuadrones militares y de los contraataques duramente los intentos de invasión, nada había logrado doblegarlo jamás… hasta que Medusa llego. Ella sabía que Sid estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su rey, así que fue el primero en ser dominado por las Snake Bomb y ahora lo tenia en la palma de su mano, como un simple guardia custodiando las puerta.

Muy atrás habían quedo sus glorias…

* * *

Wes Evans estaba confundido. Se supone que a estas alturas debería estar atravesando un desierto para llegar a Death City… pero se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina, en medio de un bosque, intentando dormir. Su tremenda cara de circunstancia era digna de retratarse, pero ahí estaba él, en medio de la nada buscando a su irresponsable hermano menor.

\- No tengo idea de donde me encuentro ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! -su caballo relincho como respuesta y Wes se sentó bajo un árbol. Al amanecer intentaría ubicarse con la salida del sol, por ahora solo podía intentar dormir.

* * *

\- Soul -susurro Maka- Soul ¿Estas despierto?

\- Mmmm -gruño el peliblanco- si, solo eh podido dormir a ratos.

\- Crees… ¿Crees que podremos volver a luchar juntos? -pregunto mientras se sentaba de una vez.

\- Eso espero. -dijo aun recostado y dándole la espalda- si no, la verdad no se que haremos.

Maka hecho un vistazo y verifico que Kid, Chrona y las gemelas estuvieran dormidos.

\- Levántate. -dijo mientras ella misma lo hacía.

\- ¿Para que?

\- Vamos a intentarlo una vez mas. -sentencio seriamente.

\- Maka, no es el momento, además tus manos…

\- Eso no importa, levántate.

Soul se levanto quejumbroso y se quito el abrigo azul que había llevado hasta ahora, también se arremango las mangas, de la antaño, inmaculada camisa blanca.

\- Maka, aunque esto no resulte -la miro profundamente- te protegeré y te dejare libre de Medusa a como de lugar. -Maka solo sonrío calidamente y le extendió la mano.

De la mano se alejaron poco a poco de los demás. Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, Soul se transformo un poco inquieto, pero no sucedió nada.

\- No… Quema -dijo Maka estupefacta.

\- ¿Habrá sido la tensión de la situación?

\- Puede ser… Intentemos algún ataque. -Maka se puso en posición. Tomando la guadaña con ambas manos, corto un árbol limpiamente y casi sin ningún esfuerzo, Soul era ligero como una pluma.

\- Maka -llamo el príncipe- hagamos Resonancia.

\- Si. -la rubia cerro los ojos y se concentro en sentir a su compañero- ¡Resonancia de Almas!

Ambos sintieron sus almas como una sola junto al enorme poder que generaban juntos.

\- ¿Has oído del Caza Brujas? -pregunto Soul, no estaba seguro de cuanto conocimiento tenia Maka.

\- Si, espero que resulte. -contesto mas animada.

En su máximo estado de concentración, lograron la transformación de Soul en una enorme guadaña con un ojo en el centro. Con decisión lanzo una tajada hacia otro árbol… pero no lograron estabilizarse y el ataque se desvío magistralmente.

\- ¡Ah! -se escucho un grito de sorpresa que venia desde el lugar donde llego el ataque- ¡¿Por qué me atacan pedazo de príncipes inútiles?! ¡No pueden atacar así al guardián mas Big que tendrá este reino!

\- ¡Black Star nos matara! -dijeron al mismo tiempo, Soul volvió a su forma humana y ambos corrieron de vuelta para evitar al furioso Ninja.

\- Ahora si que Black no nos querrá ayudar. -comento Maka entre risas.

\- Al menos somos capaces de realizar el Caza Brujas. -Soul también reía tanto o mas que la chica.

\- Cielos, no recuerdo la ultima vez que reí tanto. -confeso la princesa.

\- En casa siempre río así con Wes, solemos hacer de las nuestras todo el tiempo. -ambos volvieron a sentarse junto a Chrona, donde descansaban antes de todo el alboroto que habían causado.

\- ¿Quién es Wes?

\- Mi hermano mayor, -contó el peliblanco- el preferido de mis padres, pero en fin, -se estiro contra el tronco del árbol y se acomodo mejor- alguna vez, cuando todo esto termine, deberías visitar Ró y los tres poner patas arriba el castillo. -Maka río cantarinamente y se apoyo en el hombro del otro.

\- Tienes razón, sería muy divertido. -luego de eso, el sueño los venció a ambos.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Kid los despertó a todos, estaba de muy mal humor ya que no era una hora simétrica, pero no podían perder el tiempo esperando a las ocho. Black Star armo un alboroto por el accidental ataque de hace algunas horas, pero Chrona y las demás chicas se emocionaron tanto por el nuevo ataque que sus protestas fueron ignoradas.

\- Bueno, felicidades por lograr el Caza Brujas -dijo Kid animadamente- las guadañas no son muy comunes, así que no es un ataque que tengas muchos registros.

\- Mi padre era una guadaña. -murmuro Maka un poco dolorida, pero Tsubaki paso comprensivamente una mano por sus hombros.

\- Entonces ¿Qué camino tomamos? -pregunto Soul.

\- Bueno, estamos muy cerca del castillo y no creo que sea muy buena idea llegar directamente, así que rodearemos esa colina que ven por allá y entraremos a la ciudad por la entrada oficial. -dijo muy orgulloso- Es un plan muy estructurado.

\- Pero Kid, tendremos que caminar muchísimo. -se quejo Liz mientras Patty se reía de su hermana.

\- Pero tendremos mas tiempo par trazar un plan de ataque -le contesto seriamente- y… ¡Podemos caminar en grupos de a cuatro! Porque somos ocho y como saben el ocho en mi numero favorito pues por donde lo mires es perfectamente simétrico, derrocha perfección en su mas bella expresión…

\- Ok, ya todo entendimos que Kid esta en su momento especial del día. -declaro Liz mientras lo arrastraba para seguir caminando.

\- Arg, solo caminemos. -dijo Black Star.

\- En cuanto amanezca desayunaremos. -Tsubaki sonrío a todos y continuaron caminando en dirección a la colina.

Caminaron durante dos horas bajo la oscuridad de la noche y decidieron descansar cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.

\- Tsubaki, tu Dios se muere de hambre. -decía Black Star cruzado de brazos.

\- Solo nos queda fruta y algo de agua. -fue su respuesta algo preocupada.

\- Descuida Tsubaki, por allí hay un manzano. -señalo Patty- Vamos hermana ¡Vamos, vamos! -y arrastro a Liz a la búsqueda de manzanas.

\- A est-te ritmo lle-llegaremos al a-atardecer -dijo Chrona con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Podríamos descansar en una posada!

\- ¡Si! Tsubaki tiene razón -Maka dio saltitos de felicidad.

\- También podríamos asearnos -dijo Kid entre suspiros.

Soul meneo la cabeza divertido. Le gustaba su animado grupo, esperaba que no se separaran luego. En Ró no tenía muchos amigos, solo Wes, que tampoco podía considerarse uno como tal.

Derepente un grito se escucho desde donde estaban Liz y Patty y estas llegaron corriendo alteradas.

\- ¡Soul! ¡Soul! -gritaba la chica mayor- Encontramos a un clon tuyo.

\- Muy guapo -dijo Patty sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? -el peliblanco no lo podía creer, salio corriendo en dirección del supuesto clon- ¿Wes? ¿Wes eres tu?

\- ¡Hermano! Al fin te encuentro. -un destartalado príncipe Wes corría hacía su hermano. El mayor de los Evans era ligeramente mas alto y de mirada mas amable.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo en Death City?! ¡Y también dime como llegaste aquí! Ni siquiera sabes hacia donde esta el sur. -pregunto estupefacto una vez que se dieron un abrazo.

\- ¡¿Qué, que hago aquí?! -grito colérico y fuera de si, cosa muy extraña ya que Wes era muy calmado- ¡Nuestro padre me obligo a venir a buscarte por que fui tu cómplice! Y eh tenido que vivir un infierno viajando hasta aquí -cada vez su voz era mas y mas aguda- ¡No se como llegue hasta aquí, fue un milagro encontrarte! Y… y… ¡Nos devolvemos a Ró! AHORA MISMO.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién se cree mas importante que yo para gritar de esa manera?! -al escuchar los gritos, todos llegaron a ver lo que sucedía y ayudar en caso de que fuera necesario.

\- ¡¿Quién es esta gente tan extraña?! -gritó Wes mucho mas alterado que antes.

\- Mis… ¿Amigos? -contesto Soul dudativo y mirando al resto que asintió entre murmullos.

\- ¡Extraño! ¡No soy ningún extraño, humano desteñido, hediondo y asqueroso! -gritó Ragnarog indignado, pero fueron demasiadas emociones juntas para Wes y al borde de un colapso nervioso, se desmayo príncipescamente.

El silencio fue general.

\- Chicos, le presento a mi hermano Wes -lo presento Soul apuntando al suelo- creo que mi padres lo enviaron a buscarme.

\- Es un poco cobarde. -opino como si nada Black Star. El resto opino lo mismo.

\- Descuida Soul, todos se conmocionan un poco al conocer a Ragnarog.

El grupo se acomodo alrededor de Wes y desayunaron la fruta ya mencionada antes por Tsubaki. Esperarían a que el heredero al trono de Ró recuperara la conciencia para continuar.

 **Gente hermosa, perdón por la tardanza, pero me encontré un trabajo y ahora me es imposible escribir por las tardes, pero no teman! Seguiré publicando todas las semanas.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	14. Chapter 14

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Medusa había tenido una agradable noche de sueño reparador y sin interrupciones, los últimos acontecimientos la habían agotado, pero no bajaría la guardia. Ahora que sus energías estaba renovadas, todo marcharía según sus planes.

Una vez que estuvo completamente arreglada y digna de llamarse una reina, como cada mañana salio de sus aposentos con rumbo al comedor para desayunar, ahí también esperaría a Stein que le daría las ultimas noticias sobre Maka.

El día de hoy comenzaba muy bien, tal vez bajaría a "saludar" a su esposo en un rato.

\- ¡Stein! -llamo armoniosamente desde la mesa. Nada- ¡Stein! -llamo con mas seriedad.

\- Ma-majestad. -una joven y asustada mucama se asomo por las grandes puertas- El señor Stein salio en la madrugada y según los guardias aun no regresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento indignada- ¡SNAKE BOMB!

\- ¡NO! -gritó la muchacha, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al segundo siguiente su cuerpo había explotado y sus restos cubrían todo el pasillo exterior y parte del comedor.

\- ¡Que alguien limpie esto! -gritó con enfado Medusa y, presurosa, se dirigió a los calabozos.

\- Pobre Kim. -murmuro Sid desde la entrada principal.

Medusa bajaba hecha una furia las escaleras gritando el nombre del rey, estaba segura que Spirit sabría algo sobre el paradero del ex científico.

\- ¡Spirit! Será mejor que me digas en donde es… -Medusa contrajo su rostro en una expresión de ira y mando a llamar de inmediato al guardia de turno- ¿Dónde esta el prisionero?

\- ¿En… en su celda? -preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡No esta ahí! -gritó desgarrando su garganta- ¡SNAKE BOMB! -y otro sirviente termino hecho añicos con todos sus intestinos desperdigados por los calabozos.

Los planes y el control de Medusa acababan de derrumbarse y eso solo podía significar una cosa: El caos se desataría en Death City.

\- ¡SUELTEN AL KISHIN!

* * *

\- Spirit -murmuro Stein- Spirit despierta, ya amaneció y hay que buscar a Maka. -durante la huida el rey había puesto al tanto de todos sus descubrimientos al hombre del tornillo.

Debido a la desfavorable condición física del pelirrojo, Stein había preferido que, una vez escapado, se refugiaran en el bosque y que el otro descansara y se alimentara adecuadamente. Ahora que ya era de mañana, desempolvarían sus antiguas habilidades y juntos buscarían el alma de la princesa.

\- Ya estoy despierto -dijo desperezándose- ¿Ya es muy tarde?

\- Medusa ya tubo que haber descubierto que no estábamos -dijo un poco preocupado- tal vez ya esta buscándonos.

\- Maka… -murmuro preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, la encontraremos pronto.

El aire fresco y la luz del sol ayudaron un poco a Spirit a despabilar, hace muchísimo tiempo que no salía al exterior. Se transformo en Arma y junto a Stein hicieron resonancia para poder aprovechar al máximo la Percepción de Almas de él.

\- No puede ser ¡Le dijo que escapara!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta? -preguntaba histérico el rey.

\- Esta cerca de la entrada de la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Sola?!

\- No, junto a los guerreros y… hay un alma que no reconozco.

\- Debe ser Evans -escupió Spirit- ese príncipe de cuarta que cree que podrá quedarse con mi pequeña.

\- Ah hecho mas que tu para salvarla. -dijo entre risas Stein.

\- ¡Tu tampoco hiciste mucho! -gritó sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la guadaña.

\- Yo no soy su padre. -contesto levantando los hombros.

\- ¡Pero eres su protector! ¡Lo había prometido por tu honor!

\- Ya perdí todo mi honor y prestigio. -su voz se torno lúgubre y distante- Mejor nos vamos rápido. -se puso a Spirit al hombro y comenzaron la travesía.

* * *

Los príncipes y los Guardianes aun se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Wes, que llevaba alrededor de una hora inconciente.

\- Viejo, ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha. -dijo Black Star poniéndose de pies y ayudando a Tsubaki.

\- ¿Pero que hacemos con el hermano de Soul? -pregunto la chica, ya se imaginaba que su Técnico querría llevarlo a rastras.

\- Arg dejenlo aquí tirado. -fue la aburrida respuesta de Soul.

\- ¡Soul! -lo regaño Maka.

\- Esta bien, esta bien lo despertare -respondió el albino levantando los brazos en señal de rendirse.

\- Las chicas y yo pensábamos arrastrarlo de los pies. -a pesar de que Kid fuera el responsable y mas serio del grupo, a veces salía con ocurrencias dignas de Black Star. Soul y Maka rieron con ganas.

\- ¡Wes! Ya despierta. -le decía mientras lo movía ligeramente con el pie- No bese a Maka para que despertara y NO te besare a ti ¿Me escuchaste? -dijo con fingida repugnancia.

\- ¡Oh, Soul! Tuve un sueño terrible, tú escapabas y tenía que buscaste y… -abrió y los ojos y los volvió a cerrar lanzando un suspiro- … Olvídalo.

\- Jovenes, -comenzó mientras se ponía de pies y sacudía sus maltrechas ropas- me presento. Soy Wes Evans, heredero al trono de Ró y hermano del príncipe Soul.

\- Ya sabemos quien eres, niño cobarde -Black Star caminaba junto a su compañera- mejor sigamos, quiero llegar a la ciudad antes del anochecer. -Wes quedo estupefacto, jamás lo había tratado así.

\- Ellos son los legendarios guerrero de Death City. -lo informo su hermano antes de que preguntara.

\- ¿Esa… "cosa" tambien?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y rescataste a la princesa?

\- Algo así, es ella. -señalo a Maka que iba mas adelante conversando animadamente con Chrona- Hasta que no derrotemos a Medusa, Maka no estará a salvo.

\- Mis ordenes son… -comenzó a decir.

\- Wes, no empieces con eso. Esto ya no es un capricho de niño mimado, es un asunto serio.

\- Nuestro reino no se involucra en conflictos…

\- ¡Wes! -lo paro en seco- No importa lo que digas o las ordenes que te halla dado nuestro padre. Derrotaremos a Medusa y me encargare de que Maka quede completamente a salvo junto a su reino y solo entonces, regresare a Ró ¿Entendido?

\- Lo entiendo. -contesto rendido.

\- Si no quieres acompañarme, lo entiendo, puedo buscar la forma de que regreses sin retrasos.

\- ¿Estas loco? No puedo regresar a casa sin ti. Me quedare, pero no se en que pueda servirles.

\- Ya encontraremos algo que puedas hacer. -dijo Soul sonriendo de medio lado- Por ahora solo vamos camino a Death City, ahí pasaremos la noche en alguna posada.

El resto de la mañana, y parte de la tarde, fue demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de todos. Luego del ataque del Kishin, esperaban que Medusa atacara cada vez con mas fuerzas, pero nada de eso sucedió. Kid advirtió que estuvieran preparador, podrían emboscarlos en cualquier momento.

Wes se mantuvo en silencio gran parte del viaje, él no lograba entender las proporciones de lo que estaba pasando ni la batalla que se les avecinaba y se sentía ligeramente intimado de solo preguntar, generalmente, es casa era Soul al que le costaba estar al corriente sobre la política y los conflictos y nunca estaba de acuerdo en como su padre llevaba el reino, pero estos momentos… su hermano parecía estar en su ambiente. Se veía tan vivo, emocionado, parecía que, si se lo proponía, podría dominar el mundo y vencer a cualquier enemigo al igual que el extraño grupo de guerreros. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que no encajaba en un lugar y por lo mismo, comprendió que así era como se sentía Soul cada día de su vida… hasta ahora.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto de pronto Maka, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. -contesto tranquilamente- Solo que… yo no conocía esta faceta de mi hermano, comparado a como es en casa, aquí se ve muy feliz, a pesar de que están en constante peligro.

\- No deberías preocuparte -sonrío Maka calidamente- me a hablado con mucho cariño sobre su hogar y de ti.

\- Tal vez solo son impresiones mías. -el peliblanco sonrío también- Entonces tu eres la famosa princesa Maka, todo el mundo habla de ti.

\- Es curioso -comenzó la princesa- a pesar de que todo el mundo habla sobre mi y sobre Death City, Soul fue el único que se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto, aun estando a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces Wes? -dijo Soul mientras pasaba una mano por sus hombros- Seguro ya estas aburriendo a Maka con tus interminables charlas de política exterior.

\- Claro que no, solo le contaba tus gracias de bebe. -dijo riendo con ganas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Viene una horda de Kishines -dijo derepente Kid.

\- Wes, ocúltate. -ordeno Soul mientras tomaba la mano de maka y se transformaba en guadaña.

El primero en atacar fue Black Star, Tsubaki se transformo en una enorme Shuriken y el Ninja la lanzo con su fuerza sobre humana deshaciéndose de un gran número de enemigos de inmediato.

\- Tsubaki, Ninjato. -y la muchacha tomo la forma de un cuchillo corto para seguir con la batalla.

Por otro lado, Kid y las gemelas disparaban a diestra y siniestra a cuanto demonio se les cruzara por delante con una precisión solo digna de un Dios. Chrona y Ragnarog hacían lo suyo por su parte, arriesgándose mas de la cuenta ya que la pelirosa sanaba en cuestión de segundo gracias a la Sangre Negra.

Luego de que Maka dejara a salvo a Wes, fue al ataque junto a Soul. Sería la segunda vez que enfrentarían a un enemigo y no querían fallar magistralmente como la vez anterior. Tomo la guadaña con decisión y de un solo tajo elimino al primer enemigo, derepente, parecía como si hubieran luchado juntos toda la vida; la princesa giro sobre si misma y corto a otro Kishin por la mitad.

\- ¡Maka, se comerán a Wes! -gritó Soul al borde de los nervios.

\- No. -contesto con decisión. Se aferro al mango y corrio a toda velocidad hacia el mayor, tomando la forma del Cazador de Brujas en el trayecto. El Kishin tomo al peliblanco de los cabellos y estaba a punto de devorarlo, cuando la rubia, en una acción desesperada al ver que no llegaría a tiempo, giro la guadaña con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzo en dirección al demonio junto a un grito de guerra; justo después de partirlo a la mitad, Soul regreso a su forma aún en el aire y callo limpiamente al suelo para r a socorrer a su hermano.

\- ¡Wes! ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- si, pero… pero… ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -contesto un poco confundido- Derepente era una magnifica guadaña y al segundo después era tu mismo de nuevo.

\- Aun esta conmocionado. -dedujo Maka.

\- No, solo esta shock, ya se le pasara. -tomo a la chica de la mano y comenzaron a correr para ayudar a los demás.

Nuevamente Wes quedo pensando al ver a su hermano, aun que no le gustara la idea, en cuanto volviera a Ró, tendría que explicarle a sus padres que era lo que hacía realmente feliz al menor de la familia Evans.

Una vez la lucha acabo, tomaron unos minutos de respiro y reanudaron su camino.

\- Chicos, eso fue asombroso. -dijo Liz emocionada, ellos agradecieron sonrojados.

* * *

Spirit y Stein llevaban todo el día caminando, en algún momento sintieron la batalla que habían tenido los guerreros contra la horda de Kishines, pero se encontraban muy lejos como para poder ayudar. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche y estaban aun a algunas horas de llegar a la entrada principal de Death City.

\- Hay una frecuencia que no reconosco. -comento de pronto el pelirrojo, que iba un poco rezagado.

\- Jamás sentí la frecuencia de Maka, pero estoy seguro que era ella. -dijo serio el del tornillo.

\- ¿Tan poderosa?

\- Si. -lo espero para comenzar a caminar a la par- Me hubiera gustado investigarla un poco mas, tal vez diseccionarla en secreto, pero…

De la nada el imponente Kishin Asura les salto sobre sus cabezas revelando su rostro adornado por una torcida y filosa sonrisa.

\- Medusa esta sedienta de su asquerosa sangre. -dijo para después largarse a reír sin control.

El rey se trasformo de inmediato, pero de un momento a otro Stein se lleno de dudas. Llevaba años sin luchar y no estaba seguro de lograr salir con vida de esta.

Asura arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, atacando sin descanso, pero Stein solo lograba esquivarlo con agilidad.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Despabila, hombre!

\- Estoy oxidado. -fue su absurda respuesta.

Asura saco una daga de su boca y a apunto directo al Técnico, pero este te paralizo. Spirit regreso a su formar rápidamente y con un brazo convertido en guadaña logro detener a duras penas el ataque. De ahí en adelante tubo que seguir solo, porque Stein no logro salir del estupor.

\- No son mas que un montón de mierdecilla intentando sobrevivir. -dijo de la nada Asura- No se porque Medusa les teme tanto. -dicho eso, el Kishin se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Frank?! -el rey estaba colérico.

\- No pude. -susurro mientras caía de rodillas.

\- ¡Eras el mejor Técnico de todos los reinos! Ni siquiera hiciste el mas mínimo esfuerzo por contraatacar.

\- ¡Es Asura!

\- ¡Solo es un Kishin mas! -Spirit se jalo de los cabellos y dio unas cuantas vueltas intentando serenarse- ¿Tienes algo que perder si mueres?

\- No.

\- Entonces para la próxima solo tómalo como un experimento mas, ahora camina.

* * *

\- Solo podemos pagar dos habitaciones y tendremos que compartir camas. -informo Kid mientras salía de la posada que se encontraba bastante lejos del castillos- Que terrible, somos nueve y eso nos vuelve tan asimétricos. -se quejaba con melodrama.

\- Co-con Ragnarog somos diez. -lo intento animas Chrona, pero solo logro que pusiera cara de repulsión.

\- Kid por favor, solo las chicas dormirán asimétricas, nosotros no. -dijo Black Star con fastidio- Aun que a mi no me hace ninguna gracia tener que compartir cama contigo.

\- Ya entremos de una vez. -demando Maka mientras las demás chicas la seguían- Muero por poder asearme.

\- Si, Kid a veces se pasa. -agrego Liz antes de entrar.

Mientras tanto, el Ninja arrastraba al Dios de la Muerte hacia el interior.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué problema tiene el chico con las cosas simétricas? -pregunto de pronto Wes.

\- Aun no estoy seguro, pero a veces tiene "crisis" cuando la asimetría es mucha, -contesto Soul entre risas.

Los hermanos entraron a la posada dispuestos a descasar, relativamente cómodos, por lo menos un día.

Durante la noche nadie se percato de las oscuras fuerzas que salían del castillo de Death City.

 **Gente hermosa! Gracias por leer, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	15. Chapter 15

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Mientras todos los ciudadanos de Death city dormían placidamente, Medusa se encontraba en la habitación del espejo, maquinando su plan de ataque. Había invertido muchos años de su vida para obtener todo lo que tenía ahora, no los desperdiciaría por culpa de una maldita princesa.

\- Shinigami. -pronuncio solemne frente al espejo.

\- Oh Medusa, hace días que no nos veíamos ¿En que te puedo ayudar? -preguntó mas animado que de costumbre.

\- Me asquea tu buen humor, -le escupió- quiero saber de Spirit.

\- Bueno, Spirit esta vivo -contesto balanceándose de un lado a otro- y excelente forma si me permites decirlo.

\- ¿Dónde esta?

\- Ah… eso no puedo decírtelo, pero tu ya debes suponer que esta cerca.

\- ¡Maldito engendro inservible! -gritó golpeando con los puños el espejo.

\- Medusa, Medusa -dijo Shinigami en modo de reproche- parece que tus planes no están saliendo como lo esperabas.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- A puesto que te preguntas porque… -soltó para dejar la intriga.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo que tu sepas y yo no? -preguntó cruzada de brazos.

\- Hay muchas cosas que yo se y que tú no, pero esta, me permitiré contártela. -nuevamente formo entre sus grandes manos la esfera donde mostraba sus visiones- Hace muchos siglos, en la época de los primeros reyes, el rey Perseus Albarn, con la ayuda de la gran Mabaa, conjuro una protección de sangre sobre el reino. -en la esfera se mostraba a un imponente rey pelirrojo y de largo cabello atado en un moño haciendo negociaciones con una extraña bruja de un solo ojo, frente a ella hizo un corte en su mano y dejo caer gotas de sangre sobre un caldero- "Solo mis herederos de sangre podrán gobernar con paz y prosperidad mi reino, aquel que tome el trono por la fuerza caerá en la desgracia junto a mi pueblo hasta que un verdadero Albarn lo halla derrocado" -Shinigami aguardo a que Medusa dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto en voz baja y estupefacta- ¿La gran Mabaa… creando alianzas con repugnantes Técnicos y Armas? ¡Esa maldita bruja traicionera!

\- No, no -comenzó la creatura tras el espejo- Mabaa solo hizo un buen negocio, Medusa. -pero Medusa ya no quería seguir escuchando.

Salio con prisa de la habitación y bajo hasta los calabozos, donde corrió con prisa hasta la ultima celda y abrió una gran puerta. Iba a al refugio del Kishin. Este te levanto y sin entender nada, vio como Medusa sacaba un gran caldero, bichos encerrados en botellas y libros muy antiguos.

\- Tu mano. -exigió fuera de si. Asura la extendió y Medusa hizo un profundo corte que sangro a borbotones.

\- Medusa…

\- Desaparece -ordeno y junto a la sangre que callo en el caldero comenzó a conjurar y verter cosas.

Asura se vistió y salio como se lo ordenaron, cazar algunas almas seria buena entretención por un rato. En cambio, Medusa comenzó a recitar antiguos conjuros hasta que estro en transe. La enorme habitación se lleno de un denso humo gris y los ojos de Medusa se pusieron en blanco mientras del caldero comenzaban a salir serpientes negras que se arremolinaban en el piso y comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Dispérsense por Death City mi pequeñas, causen el terror, busquen a los guerreros y tráiganme a la asquerosa princesa Maka ¡VIVA!

* * *

Antes de que comenzara a aclarar, Kid comenzó a levantar a todos, no quería que alguien los viera salir, así nadie informaría sobre su presencia. Ya tenía un plan.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano, Kid? -se quejaba Black Star. El grupo caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad.

\- Era necesario que nadie nos viera marchar. -contesto serio- Por cierto Wes, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

\- ¿Enserio? Pensaba que ya no necesitarían de mi ayuda.

\- Wes no tiene idea de cómo luchar, supongo que no lo pondrás en peligro -dijo Soul preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, solo será una distracción.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tendré que hacer?

\- Según tengo entendido, Medusa no tiene idea de quien eres, solo sabe que Soul "salvo" a Maka; así que te adelantaras y te presentaras ante ella como un representante del reino de Ró. -le explico sin dejar de mirar al frente- Le hablaras sobre sus planes bélicos, comercio, posibles alianzas que podrían pactar ¿De acuerdo?

\- Eso es fácil, mi hermano siempre se queja de mis largas charlas sobre politica. -dijo, por primera vez, muy orgulloso.

\- Excelente, serás escoltado por Chrona. -sentencio.

\- ¿Entonces por donde iremos nosotros? -preguntó Maka.

\- Rodearemos el castillo desde aquí y nos infiltraremos por la parte de atrás.

\- Necesitaran de toda mi experiencia Ninja. -comenzó a regodearse al peliazul.

\- Black Star, tu no eras el Ninja mas sigiloso. -le recordó con pena Tsubaki.

\- ¡Tsubaki! -grito ofendido.

\- Bueno, basta de juegos -dijo el Shinigami- Wes y Chrona, tomaran ese camino. -dijo señalando el castillo.

\- Buena suerte hermano. -Soul abrazo al mayor y ambos se sonrieron.

\- Chrona… -comenzó a decir Liz seriamente- ¡Aprovéchate del guapo Wes! -la muchacha se sonrojo y Patty comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de su hermana.

\- ¡Nos vemos por la tarde! -se despidieron Maka y Tsubaki al mismo tiempo mientras los otros dos comenzaban su camino.

* * *

Las serpientes convocadas por Medusa rastreaban toda la ciudad en búsqueda de Maka, y de paso, sembrando el terror y el caos por donde pasaban; estrangulaban animales, mordian a cualquier habitante que encontraban placidamente dormido y llenaban de pesadillas los sueños de los niños desde el centro hasta las periferias de Death City, pero aun no había rastro de la princesa… Pero si de otro Albarn y compañía.

Ya era cerca del alba y el rey Spirit ya se ponía en pie para comenzar a despertar a su compañero, pero por mas que lo llamaba y movía su hombro, el hombre del tornillo no reaccionaba.

\- Vamos Stein, así nunca encontraremos a Maka. -dijo mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del hombro y lo ponía de espaldas encontrándose con una gruesa serpiente estrangulándole el cuello- ¡Stein! -gritó lleno de pánico.

El pelirrojo trasformo rápidamente su brazo y partió en dos al reptil intentando dañar lo menos posible al otro.

\- Gra-gracias. -agradeció entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

\- Seguramente fue Medusa -dijo mientras se levantaba- debe estar furiosa porque sus planes no resultan como ella quería.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a mi hija pronto.

\- Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes.

\- No estaré tranquilo hasta tenerla en mis brazos otra vez.

* * *

\- Majestad -se presento Sid temprano por la mañana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -escupió la reino mientras se miraba las uñas, solo le quedaba esperar noticias sobre sus pequeñas.

\- A llegado un representante del reino de Ró.

\- Vendrá a justificar a su estupido príncipe -dijo con desde- déjalo pasar.

Unos minutos después, Wes Evans entraba en la habitación del trono, seguido de una temblorosa Chrona.

\- Y tu eres… -escupió la reina.

\- Wessington su majestad, representante del reino de Ró y ella -señalo con el pulgar- mi escolta para el largo viaje.

\- Que nombre tan desagradable y común.

\- Solo soy un representante. -contesto levantando los hombros.

\- Cuéntame que es lo que te trae por aquí.

\- Vera, nuestro joven príncipe escapo y lo mas probable que este rondando por Death City causando problemas y fui enviado para negociar una solución pacífica, bien sabido es que nuestro reino esta en contra de los conflictos. -explico Wes muy calmado.

\- ¡Claro que causa problemas! -gritó alzándose un poco- Ahora… ¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer para que no destruya su reino? -por el momento no tenía planeada ninguna represalia en contra del lejano reino, pero una vez que el asunto "Maka" quedara resuelto, se desquitaría con varias personas que le incomodaron el camino.

\- ¿Le suena la frase "alianzas económicas? -Medusa alzo una ceja y Wes sonrío emocionado, adoraba hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas- Por favor, déjeme que le explique.

Medusa se olvido por un momento de todos sus siniestros planes y se enfrasco en una extensa conversación con el peliblanco, rara vez se encontraba con alguien a su altura y pretendía disfrutarlo, el tal Wessington tenía el don de la palabra.

* * *

\- Estamos cerca, puedo sentir el alma de Wes en el castillo. -dijo Kid deteniéndose.

Estaban a unos 10 metros del castillo, por la parte de atrás, esperaban el momento indicado para infiltrarse.

\- Tsubaki y yo iremos primero. -dijo de pronto Black Star.

\- ¡Espera! Hay un guardia, Sid, si te topas con él dile que vienes conmigo, te hará las cosas mas fáciles. -explico Maka.

\- Entendido. Tsubaki, modo Espada Demoníaca. -dicho eso, ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

\- Esperaremos su señal. -Kid se veía inquieto, se movía de un lado para otro y no soltaba a Patty, que era la única que estaba convertida en pistola.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos cual es? -pregunto Soul.

\- Eso es fácil -Liz se cruzo de brazos y dijo con sorna- cuando Black Star arma el alboroto, siempre nos toca entrar a nosotros.

\- Vaya, que alivio saberlo. -murmuro Maka. Con lo extravagante que podía llegar a ser su padre, no le extrañaba que los guardianes también lo fueran. Ya no tenía nada que hacer hasta la "señal" así que se fue a sentar bajo un árbol.

Liz fue a hablar con su Técnico y Soul fue a sentarse a su lado también, sabía que ella tendría un montón de cosas en la cabeza y quería intentar ayudarla en lo que fuera.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto de pronto.

\- ¿Qué? -Maka se sobresalto- Miedo… no estoy segura de su es miedo, después de todo, por primera vez enfrentare a Medusa y todas sus fechorías, además no tengo nada que perder.

\- ¿Nada que perder? ¿Estas dispuesta a dar la vida por eliminarla?

\- Sí -contesto cabizbaja, ese no era el futuro prometedor que alguna vez imagino, pero creía que no tenía de otra.

\- ¿Y tu reino? Si mueres no habrá nadie que lo guíe, quedaran desamparados y… -la voz le tembló, el príncipe no estaba seguro si seguir- ¿Y yo?

\- ¿A que te refieres con "y yo"

\- Es que… -Soul se llevo las manos al cabello y lo removió nervioso- No será fácil encontrar otro Técnico como tú y… Este es el tipo de vida que quiero… Junto… A ti… -dijo sin pensar y dejando a las palabras fluir solas.

\- Soul.

\- Además ¿Qué tipo de príncipe cool sería si no cumplo mi promesa?

\- No desvíes el tema ¿Qué quieres decir… junto a mi? -pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

\- Maka… Tal vez con el tiempo… Tú y yo… -comenzó a decir mirándola a los ojos completamente decidido, no sabía que pasaría en un par de horas.

\- ¡Alguien se acerca! -dijo Liz transformándose.

Soul se posiciono delante de Maka para protegerla y Kid apunto hacía el bosque buscando un blanco, pero lo único que se escucho, fue un tornillo girando.

\- Stein… -susurraron los príncipes, Kid entrecerró los ojos, pero no bajo la guardia, sabía que Stein era un traidor.

\- ¿Maka? -pregunto el hombre del tornillo- Gracias al cielo, al fin te encontramos. -Stein salio de entre los árboles con Spirit al hombro.

\- ¡Maka! -grito Spirit sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la guadaña.

\- Pa-papá -dijo perpleja y sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡¿Rey Spirit?! -Kid perdió toda la compostura y no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Soul retrocedió un paso y quedo con la boca abierta, ninguno hacía nada, solo se miraban entre si. Varias veces lo habían obligado a estudiar sobre Spirit Albarn, al que todos creían muerto hace años, pero ahí lo tenía frente a él convertido en guadaña con medio torso fuera.

\- Joder, suéltame Frank. -le exigió con ansias y cuando toco el piso corrió a abrazar a su hija- Maka, mi pequeña, por favor perdóname por ser tan idiota -decía mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente- por favor no me odios, soy un completo fracaso como padre, pero por favor no me odies.

\- Estas vivo. -fue lo único que atino a decir, ahora si que las cosas daban un terrible vuelco.

\- Si, si mi pequeña, todo este tiempo Medusa me tubo prisionero en los calabozos.

\- ¡¿Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER NADA ESTANDO TAN CERCA?! -gritó Soul lleno de ira.

\- ¡Cierra la boca mocoso! -le contesto el rey, pero justo en ese momento una explosión proveniente del castillo llamo la atención de todos.

\- Ah, esa es la señal ¡Andando! -y sin preguntas, todos fueron tras Kid.

 **Gente, lamento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero estoy pasando por un momento… complicado, intentare publicar el siguiente capitulo antes de que acabe la semana. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado a seguir y bueno, según yo, a la historia no le queda mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	16. Chapter 16

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Medusa se encontraba en una acalorada conversación con Wes sobre los Pro y los Contra de formar alianzas con Ró, cuando una enorme explosión hizo retumbar el castillo entero.

\- Nos atacan -susurro contrayendo su rostro en una expresión de ira.

\- ¿Majestad? -preguntó asustado el príncipe.

\- ¡Mas te vale no haber sido una distracción! -gritó apuntándolo. Poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

\- N-no se de que está hablando -tartamudeo y busco con la mirada a Chrona.

Medusa lo miro con odio y salio de la habitación gritando el nombre de Sid.

\- Wes, mejor nos vamos -empuño a Ragnarog y encamino la marcha- Ese debe ser Black Star.

Por otro lado, Black Star se encontraba rodeado de guardias después de haber derrumbado una pared para poder entrar, llevaba a Tsubaki como una gran Shuriken.

-¡Escúchenme todos! Aquí esta su magnifico Dios ¡Black Star! Guardián de este retorcido reino y… -su rostro se ensombreció y el aura asesina que desprendía los hizo estremecer a todos- Ultimo miembro del Clan de la Estrella, ábranme paso o mueran, mortales.

Con el porte de su antigua gloria, Sid salio desde el fondo de los guardias.

\- No necesitas matar a nadie, Guardián Black -el gran hombre miro a sus demás colegas y hablo, potente- Apártense y déjenlo pasar.

\- Abandonen el castillo aquellos que puedan -acto seguido, el Ninja desaparesio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iria directo hacia Medusa… Directo hacia su venganza.

* * *

\- ¡Mi palacio! -fue el grito que dio el rey Spirit al ver tamaño derrumbe de pared.

\- Eso es lo de menos, algo me dice que Black se enfrentara a Medusa -dijo Kid, preocupado.

\- Él no puede derrotarla -termino Spirit.

\- Exacto, solo puedes ser tú o Maka -concluyo el joven Shinigami.

Maka aun no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero ella y Soul eran los únicos que no entendían nada.

\- ¿A que se refieren? -preguntó por fin el peliblanco.

\- El antiguo rey, Perseus Albarn, bisabuelo de mi abuelo -dijo Spirit con el seño fruncido- con la ayuda de una bruja, conjuro una poderosa protección de sangre -ambos príncipes lo miraron incrédulos, sobre todo Soul, que no estaba familiarizado con la magia, Ró era un reino muy tradicional- "Solo mis herederos de sangre podrán gobernar con paz y prosperidad mi reino, aquel que tome el trono por la fuerza caerá en la desgracia junto a mi pueblo hasta que un verdadero Albarn lo halla derrocado" -todos guardaron silencio.

\- Entonces tenemos que detener a Black Star -dijo el peliblanco.

\- Spirit, adelantémonos -sugirió Stein y el pelirrojo se transformo en guadaña.

\- Maka, se que esto es… Complicado para ti, pero deberías dejar de lado todo lo que estés sintiendo en este momento mientras dure el enfrentamiento -le dijo Kid apoyando una mano en su hombro- luego podrás hablar con Spirit, ahora lo importante es que uno de los dos derrote a Medusa.

\- Lo se, pero… -Maka apretó los puños y su rostro reflejo genuino dolor- ¡Esta bien! Dinos que hacer.

Soul dio un paso hasta quedar a su lado y con determinación le dio la mano y apretó con fuerza.

\- Busquen al Kishin, que no intervenga, yo iré tras Black y ayudaremos a Spirit a derrotar a esa bruja ¿Entendido? Búsquennos si sucede cualquier cosa. -dicho eso, el Shinigami desapareció.

\- Maka, usa tu percepción de almas para buscar al Kishin.

\- Si -contesto un poco ausente. Cerro los ojos e intento buscar a Asura, en cuanto lo encontró no pudo evitar sobresaltarse- Soul, tengo miedo.

Maka apretó mas fuerte la mano del otro e intento ahogar un sollozo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso, porque tienes miedo así derepente? -Soul la tomo por los hombros y se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura. No entendía que le pasaba a Maka.

\- Primero tu me dices todas esas cosas que no termino de comprender, luego aparece mi padre que creí muerto durante años… ¡Toda mi determinación se fue a la mierda! ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Mi madre saldrá de una habitación y me dirá que Medusa también la tenia prisionera? -gritó abrazándolo con desesperación. Por momentos el príncipe olvidaba que solo tenia 16 años.

\- Maka -dijo tomándola de la barbilla y levantando su rostro con cuidado- eres la chica mas cool que eh conocido en mi vida, y eh conocido muchas chicas, y estoy seguro que no hay nada, óyeme bien, NADA que no puedas lograr. Desde sobrevivir a una vida horrible bajo los cuidados de una bruja hasta derrotarla con todas tus fuerzas. -Maka no sabía que decir, desde la supuesta muerte de su padre, nadie había confiado así en ella ni le había dado palabras de aliento- Eres la misma Maka que salvo a Wes de que lo devoraran, la misma que hace unos momentos estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por derrotar a Medusa y yo estaré ahí siempre, a tu lado, para protegerte de cualquier cosa o persona que quiera hacerte daño. -finalmente la abrazo, para entregarle todo su apoyo y confianza, pero un terrible estruendo los separo.

\- Que tierna y adorable escena -dijo ácidamente Asura- lastima que tendré que eliminarlos.

\- ¡Soul! -rápidamente el Príncipe se transformo en guadaña y Maka se puso en posición.

\- No eres mas que una aficionada, la ultima vez no me hiciste ni un rasguño. -se burlo el monstruo- Eres igual de patética que tu padre.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia! -con ánimos renovados, Maka se aferro a la guadaña y corrió en dirección al Kishin asestándole un golpe que este bloqueo con una de sus innumerables vendas que sacaba de su cuerpo. Maka dio un salto hacia atrás y lo miro con furia- ¡Caza brujas!

El Arma cambio de forma y su filo adquirió gran tamaño, pero la princesa no tubo dificultades para manipularlo, cada vez se le hacía mas fácil. Esta vez las vendas fueron cortadas con facilidad y a Asura no le quedo otra opción que protegerse con sus propios brazos.

\- Que tengas nuevos trucos no significa nada, niñita. -dijo dándole un gran golpe que la lanzo lejos- Necesitaras mucho mas que eso. -Asura abrió la boca y de esta comenzó a lanzar dagas que la rubia lograba esquivar mientras parte del pasillo donde luchaban se derrumbaba.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

\- _Maka, no lo provoques_ -le advirtió Soul- _No sabemos que tan poderoso es._

\- No me interesa -dijo completamente decidida- ¡Resonancia de Almas! -nuevamente sintió sus almas como una sola, ese calor que la envolvía y la hacía sentirse imparable.

Llena de rabia y energía, Maka corrió nuevamente hacia el Kishin, pero en ultimo momento freno y resbalo los pies en el piso pasando a un lado del gran monstruo, para después impulsarse en un gran salto con la guadaña y casi partir en dos a Asura, pero este fue mas rápido y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo contra el techo para después quedar inmóvil en el piso.

\- ¿Aun no te rindes, pequeña princesa? -pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- _¡Maka, Maka! Reacciona ¡Nos van a matar!_ -gritaba el peliblanco aun convertido en Arma.

\- No -murmuró la chica apoyándose en sus codos- ¡No me rendiré! -grito llena de furia.

Apoyando el mando de la guadaña, volvió a ponerse de pie y tomando un profundo respiro, volvió a la carga contra el Kishin.

\- ¡RINDETE! -grito Asura fuera de si.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡CAZA DEMONIOS! -salto y Asura se protegió con sus vendas que fueron destrozadas sin esfuerzo y bloqueo con sus brazos, pero Maka no aflojo su ataque y la guadaña poco a poco comenzó a atravesarlo.

\- ¡No me derrotaras! MEDUSA ME JURO SER INVERNSIBLE.

\- ¡AAAHHH! -gritaron ambos príncipes causando mas presión, Soul hacía todo lo posible por poner toda su Alma en ese único ataque. Finalmente la guadaña termino de atravesar a Asura y Maka callo de pie casi sin aire.

El gran y temible Kishin Asura al fin había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- ¡Maka! ¿Estas bien? -Soul regreso a su forma rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse. Estaba llena de raspones y una ceja sangrando.

\- Si -contesto agotada- Tenías razón, Soul. Puedo lograrlo, gracias -tomados de la mano, fueron en busca de los demás.

* * *

\- ¡Ábranle paso a su único y gran Dios! -gritaba Black Star. Su percepción de almas era pésima, pero Tsubaki lo ayudaba a orientarse dentro de lo posible.

- _Black, vamos al segundo piso, esta despejado_ -todo su ego desapareció en un instante y una gélida mirada se apodero de él.

\- Ella sentirá todo el dolor de mi clan, Tsubaki -gruño subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Por otro lado, Medusa no encontró a Sid por ninguna parte, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para recordar que lo podía explotar. Llego lo mas rápido posible a la habitación del espejo y trabo la puerta con su magia.

\- ¡Shinigami! -gritó fuera de si, y antes de que la creatura le contestara, volvió a hablar- ¡¿Quién ganara esta guerra?!

\- Mmmm… Tu sabes esa repuesta, Medusa -contesto con calma.

\- ¡NO!

\- Ni siquiera Asura puede ayudarte esta vez. -dijo levantando los hombros.

\- ¿Asura?… Maldita niña hija del demonio -susurro fuera de si y dando vueltas con desesperación- ¡La asesinare! LA ASESINARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y ME BAÑARE EN SU SANGRE

\- Lo siento, tu final estaba escrito desde que decidiste tomar el reino, pudiste tener una vida mejor. -luego de eso, el espejo se torno completamente negro y se quebró quedando esparcido en miles de pedacitos.

Medusa se trastorno y en un ataque de ira, desgarro las mandas de su elegante vestido dorado. La misma suerte corrió la pomposa falda llena de vuelos y poco a poco continuo desgarrando sus prendas hasta quedar solamente con una camisola negra sin mangas.

\- Esta ciudad sufrirá mi ira en su mas puro esta ¡La verdadera ira de una bruja!

Derepente, la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada y ella sonrió con crueldad dejando ver su asquerosa lengua viperina- Vector Strom -fuera quien fuera el que estuviese afuera, no lograría hacerle ningún rasguño.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al ultimo descendiente del Clan de la Estrella, con sus ojos en llamas e irradiando mas fuerzas y poder de los que ubiera imaginado jamás.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Me-Du-Sa.

 **Gente! Esta vez no tarde tanto :D cada vez queda menos para el final. ¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajes!**

 **Y también muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	17. Chapter 17

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Me-du-sa.

\- Pero si es el pequeño Black Star -gritó para luego largarse a reír- ¿Vienes a vengar a tus padres?

\- "No la escuches" -susurro Tsubaki- "Solo quiere provocarte"

\- ¿Y que pretende hacer la pequeña estrella?

\- Dummy Star -susurro mientras Tsubaki se desvanecía- ¡Kata!

Miles de Ninjas se repartieron por la habitación, pero Medusa solamente giro encantada, fuera de si.

\- ¡Mas estrellas que apagar! -canturreo- lástima que ya no quedara ninguna ¡Vector Arrow!

Pero Black Star movilizó sus clones rápidamente y esquivó con agilidad cada flecha que intentó atravesarlo. Cuando se detuvieron, solo quedaban dos Ninjas.

El Ninja estaba a punto de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas cuando Stein entró con la guadaña al hombro.

\- ¡Detente! No te atrevas a hacer nada -dijo Stein, apuntándole.

\- Ja! Parece ser que hoy es el día de los reencuentros -escupió la bruja.

\- ¡Santo cielo, Chrona! Mi hermano pudo morir por culpa de ese monstruo -Wes y Chrona se encontraban tras un gran pilar. Habían presenciado toda la pelea contra el Kishin Asura.

\- Deberías estar orgulloso -dijo Chrona tímidamente y sonriendo.

\- La tonta tiene razón -agregó Ragnarog- ese era el Kishin mas poderoso del que se supiera y tu enclenque hermano lo derrotó.

\- Pareciera que no conozco a mi hermano -susurró más para si que para que la chica lo escuchara- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? El castillo es un caos.

\- Todos están en el segundo piso -contesto- lo mas sensato es ir a buscarlos, pero… Creo que lo mejor es hacer guardia aquí abajo ¿Tu que óptimas, Ragnarog?

\- Eso haremos, si alguien quiere interrumpir les gritaré hasta que les sangren las orejas -dijo con voz chillona.

\- ¿a qué se refiere? -Wes se sentía saturado, desde que había salido de Ro todo era nuevo para el.

\- Procura cubrirte los oídos cuando te avise -fue lo único que dijo Chrona y luego salieron de su escondite.

Revisaron los pasillos y las habitaciones que encontraron, pero a simple vista, ya todos habían abandonado el castillo. A paso lento se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Cuando Death the Kid llego a la habitación del espejo, Stein luchaba a duras penas contra Medusa que no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo, pareciera que tenia mas fuerzas que nunca.

\- Medusa -llamo imponente luego de ver los trozos del espejo regados por todo el lugar. La bruja y el sirviente detuvieron la pelea y miraron al recién llegado.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Eso no interesa -contesto serio- Ríndete Medusa o caerás con dolor y desesperación. Tu destino esta escrito.

Medusa abrió los ojos, pero al instante sonrió con sorna. Camino hacia el joven Shinigami pisando con furia los resto del espejo con los pies descalzos.

\- ¡Pequeño junior! Bienvenido a mi magnífico reino - dijo abriendo los brazos como bienvenida- lástima que llegaste a ver… Esto -señalo el piso con fingida lástima.

\- Mi nombre es Death the Kid -pronuncio solemne- y esto no es una lástima, mi padre fue, es y sera un ser todopoderosos y omnipotente que vive en cada ser. El sera eterno.

\- Solo eres otra creatuta inmunda –entrecerró los ojos y grito con furia- ¡Vector Arrow!

Kid se deslizo como una sombra y disparo a las flechas que se acercaban peligrosas sin recibir el menor daño, pero Medusa no le dio descanso y por un momento la bruja olvido a las demás personas en la habitación y contra todo pronóstico, Black Star volvió al ataque aun sin saber las razones de porque no podía matar a la malévola mujer.

\- Tsubaki, modo Espada Demoniaca -al instante la chica tomo la forma de una katana oscura y fue contra la espalda de la mujer, pero Medusa se volteo rápidamente y esquivo ágilmente al Ninja mientras detenía las balas de Kid con una muralla de gestores.

\- ¡No podrán contra mi! MI DESTINO YO LO ESCRIBO, LOS DERROTARE A TODOS Y DEATH CITY SERA MIA.

\- ¡No Black Star! -grito Spirit- ¡No puedes matarla!

\- ¡¿Por Que no?! Merece la muerte.

\- Tu no puedes matarla, Black -volvió a decir Kid.

\- ¡¿Nadie piensa decirme porque no puedo?! -mientras todos discutían, Medusa se encontraba atrapada en medio de todo.

\- Solo un Albarn puede destronarla o el reino entero caerá en eterna desgracia -contó el rey- es una poderosa protección de sangre.

\- ¡No es justo! -grito el Ninja desesperado- Tsubaki ¡Bomba de humo!

La habitación se lleno de un denso humo y Black Star salto apuntando a la reina. Estaba a punto de apuñalarla, pero un estruendo atravesó el humo y un disparo llego a su hombro.

\- ¡Estúpidos! -Medusa alzo las manos al cielo y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma repentinamente, volviéndose alargada y escamosa. La bruja se había convertido en una serpiente que llenaba casi toda la habitación mostrando los colmillos con cizaña hacia todos los presentes.

\- No puede ser -murmuro Stein.

Todos estaban atónitos y Medusa se aprovechó de eso. Movió su cola con agilidad y golpeo con furia a Stein, Spirit quedo al otro lado del Técnico y regreso a su forma para intentar alcanzarlo, pero Medusa rodeo su cuerpo y lo apretó con fuerza hasta que algo en el crujió y lo dejo inconsciente. Justo en ese momento, Maka entró a la habitación y presencio el desastre que ahí había.

La bruja se irguió todo lo que el espacio se lo permitía y miro desafiante a la princesa, entonces se lanzo desde la ventana y Mala corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Maka, no! -logro gritar Kid, pero la rubia ya había saltado y en una magnifica acrobacia, clavo la guadaña en la pared del castillo y de esa forma amortiguó la caída ágilmente.

\- ¡Medusa! -bramo- Yo, Mala Albarn -olvido los temores- en nombre de mi padre, mi reino y mi gente -olvido la posibilidad de morir- te destruiré y salvare a esta gente de tus asquerosas y ponzoñosas garras.

\- Ya veremos, mocosa engreída -dijo con su voz trastocada por culpa de su nueva forma.

Mala la miro con furia contenida y de un solo tiron rasgo la mitad de la falda de su vestido para tener mayor movilidad.

\- "Mala, intenta serenarte o no conseguirás nada" -desde su posición como Arma, Soul solo podía intentar serenar a su Técnico y entregarle toda la fuerza posible.

\- Se lo que hago, Soul -murmuro sin dejar de ver a la serpientes solo procura que resonemos perfectamente.

* * *

\- ¡Kid, eres un maldito! -grito de pronto Black, ignorando por completo el balazo en su hombro y lanzándose contra el joven shinigami.

\- ¡Y tu un impertinente! Te dijimos que solo un Albarn puede -le contestó con un fuerte empujón.

\- ¡Extermino a mi pueblo! -soltó de pronto y Tsubaki regreso a su forma para intentar calmarlo.

\- ¿Que? -Kid no lo creía.

\- Ella exterminó a todo el clan de la estrella, solo Black Star sobrevivió -contó la chica mientras contenía al Ninja.

\- Black Star -llamó Spirit lastimosamente- Estoy seguro de que Maka y Soul vengara con creces la masacre de tu gente.

\- A todos aquí nos hizo algo que merece una venganza -terminó de decir Stein.

El Ninja se quedo viendo a todos alrededor sin entender nada.

\- Mira el piso, mato a mi padre -dijo Kid.

\- Mato a mi esposa y me alejo de mi hija durante años -le dijo el rey lleno de ira.

\- Me obligo a hacerle cosas terribles a mis amigos y desprestigio mi carrera como científico -se lamento el sirviente.

\- Quemo nuestro hogar y a toda nuestra familia -contó Liz mientras se escuchaba un lamento de Patty.

\- Y también es la culpable de que Chrona y Ragnarog compartan el mismo cuerpo -agrego finalmente el Shinigami.

\- Yo no sabia -fue lo único capaz de decir mientras miraba el piso- Yo…

\- No hace falta -lo corto Tsubaki- creo que todod lo entienden ¿Verdad? -todos asintieron, apoyándolo.

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Maka -Spirit se levanto y camino junto a todos hacia los patios. El final estaba cerca.

* * *

Por la culpa de la mala orientación de los tres, Chrona, Ragnarog y Wes acabaron perdidos en el castillo y llegaron justo a tiempo a los patios presenciar la espectacular caída de Medusa, Soul y Maka.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Que es eso? -pregunto Des estupefacto al ver caer a la bruja convertida en la enorme serpiente.

\- Es Medusa -contesto Ragnarog sin siquiera bromear. Chrona se edtremecio- y esta es su batalla final -su chillona y estridente voz se torno sorpresivamente grave y protectoras- no temas Chrona, yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio y cerro los ojos.

\- Gracias, hermano –Ragnarog regreso a su forma de espada y no dijo nada mas- Resguardémonos, los demás deben venir en camino, solo intervendremos si la princesa corre peligro.

\- Entendido –Wes no podía para de sonreír, Ragnarog, aunque raro e impactante cuando lo conoces, era como Soul, que intentaba protegerlo de todo lo posible.

A lo lejos vieron como Maka recuperaba la compostura y se erguia cuan alta era alzando a Soul en todo su esplendor, pero Medusa fácilmente les sacaba varios metros de altura y se movía en actitud de ataque mostrando su asquerosa lengua viperina siseando maldiciones contra ella. Sin previo aviso, Medusa se lanzó contra la rubia dispuesta a morderla con sus largos colmillos, pero Maka la detuvo a tiempo con la guadaña y resbalo en el piso. Intentando darle un golpe por detrás, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y dio un gran salto intentando asestarle en la espalda, pero la bruja fue mas rápida y con su cola la envolvió hasta casi estrangularla.

\- ¡Maka! –gritó Spirit una vez que llegaron todos al patio- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

\- Lo lamento rey Spirit, pero esta es su lucha. No debemos intervenir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –lo corto Kid.

\- Ellos podrán –murmuro Black Star- tienen que hacerlo, por todos nosotros –con Tsubaki en su modo Ninjato, corto la palma de su mano y la llevo empuñada a su pecho- Juro por mi honor que si los príncipes ganan esta batalla, dedicare el resto de mis días a contribuir en el resurgimiento de este reino.

\- ¡Lo juramos! –corearon el resto de los guardianes.

No les quedaba mas que esperar, ni siquiera los guardias y subordinados fieles se atrevían a permanecer cerca del castillo.

Sin previo aviso, Medusa transformo la mitad de su cuerpo a su forma original.

\- Eres valiente, niña inmunda –escupió la bruja- pero eso no bastara ¡No importa lo que hagas, de todas venceré y este reino será mío! –gritó alzando los brazos.

\- ¡MORIRAS! –fue el grito de guerra de Maka.

Medusa saco múltiples flechas desde su cuerpo y comenzó a atacar a la muchacha que las esquivaba con algo de dificultad.

\- "Maka, busca un punto ciego, todo ataque lo tiene. Cuando lo encuentres ¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas!" –la rubia hizo caso a su compañero y se concentró en mirar atentamente cada ataque de su oponente. Calmo su respiración y olvido todo a su alrededor, solo estaban Medusa y ella… ya no esquivaba con dificultad- Lo tengo –susurro- ¡Caza Brujas!

Justo por en medio, yendo en zigzag, ninguna de las flechas se cruzaba. Esa era su oportunidad, pero cuando Maka dio el salto definitivo, la bruja la golpeo con su asquerosa cola. Ese había sido un factor que no había considerado y ahora intentaba pararse apoyando la guadaña en el suelo.

\- Solo eres una insignificancia, luchas por un reino del que no sabes nada, en nombre de un padre y rey que te cambio por una mujer ¡NO TIENES NADA!

\- Te equivocas, Medusa –le contesto con la frente en alto- no negare lo que acabas de decirme, pero tengo un pueblo entero confiando en que los salve de tu maldita tiranía. Tengo a los mejores guardianes que podrás encontrar jamás respaldándome en mi lucha ¡Y tengo un Arma que me entrega toda su confianza y poder para derrotarte! –Medusa contrajo su rostro en una expresión de ira- Tu estas completamente sola, incluso tus sirvientes te traicionan a la primera oportunidad.

\- ¡Basta! No necesito a nadie para lograr mis objetivos –grito cegada de ira- ¡VECTOR ARROW!

Maka apenas esquivo el ataque rodando dificultosamente y durante largos minutos de tensión no fue capaz de contraatacar. Los guardianes y el rey comenzaron a desesperarse, si seguía de esa forma terminaría agotada para seguir peleando. Pero Black Star decidió actuar. Usando sus habilidades ninjas, se escabullo como una sombra y solo se detuvo unos segundos tras Maka para murmurarle al oído.

\- El golpe de gracia lo das tú –luego volvió a desaparecer.

 **Gente! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me bloquee y me fue imposible poder continuar con la historia y cuando la inspiración llego… me salió un trabajillo y me era imposible transcribir al computador T.T así que decidí ponerme manos a la obra y continuar escribiendo hasta terminar ¡y resulto! El fic ya está completamente terminado y esta semana terminare de subirlo :D muchas gracias a los que aun leen.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	18. Chapter 18

_It`s just another fairy tale_

\- "Ya oíste Maka, solo tenemos esta oportunidad" –le dijo Soul intentando transmitirle confianza. Pero si era sincero, estaba muerto de miedo, cuando se largó de Ró jamás pensó que terminaría peleando contra una bruja como Medusa.

\- Si –contesto la rubia llena de confianza que le transmitió.

La princesa se ocupo de distraer a la bruja, lanzaba ataques al azar, se escondía y Medusa no paraba de gritarle que no era mas que una inmunda ratita asustada. Por otro lado, Black Star la rodeaba y buscaba el mejor lugar para tomarla desprevenida. No tenía idea de que tipo de ataque ocuparía, solo estaba seguro de que tenía que medirse si de verdad quería que Medusa recibiera su merecido. Lamentablemente, tenía que cederle a Maka el honor de matarla.

Medusa tenía razón, Maka parecía un pequeño ratón escabulléndose y eso la desesperaba, pero para Black Star era una ventaja, la asquerosa mujer ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, tenía toda su atención puesta en Maka. Finalmente… encontró la brecha para atacar.

\- Espada Demoniaca ¡Kata! –murmuro y Black Star salto desde las sombras hacía el lado costado derecho de Medusa y clavo a Tsubaki entre sus costillas, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

\- ¡AAAARRRGG! ¡Maldito niño, idiota! –gritó dando manotazos y tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Esa era su oportunidad. Medusa lanzó lejos al Ninja y se carcajeo por su debilidad, pero el peli celeste lo tenía todo controlado.

\- ¡CAZA DEMONIOS! ¡Resonancia de Almas! –Soul tomo un tamaño considerable, pero no por eso se volvió menos maniobrable para la rubia. Maka corrió hacia la mujer serpiente, se deslizo bajo su cola que se movía neuróticamente e impulsándose con la ayuda de la guadaña, salto. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Maka la rodeo a Medusa por la cintura con la guadaña y luego apoyo los pies en su vientre para tomar impulso y tirar del Arma con todas sus fuerzas, cortándola por la mitad.

\- ¡Lo consiguieron! –fue lo único que se escuchó.

Medusa comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en ceniza y soltando una silenciosa exhalación para luego desaparecer para siempre de este mundo.

Maka callo agotada al igual que Soul, jamás habían utilizado tanto poder en una lucha. En cuanto el príncipe regreso a su forma, una cegadora luz los envolvió y Death City quedo en un profundo silencio.

* * *

Los príncipes estuvieron inconscientes durante tres largos días. Tres días en los que Death City permaneció en silencio. Los aldeanos no sabían realmente que hacer ahora que estaban libres de Medusa y no había noticias de la princesa ni del, aparentemente, resucitado rey; no se atrevían a salir de sus casas por temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Spirit tampoco tenía demasiado que hacer respecto al reino, gracias a la protección, el ya no era reconocido como legitimo rey.

\- Kid ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estará mi pequeña en este estado? –pregunto nuevamente el angustiado pelirrojo.

\- Todo es relativo, Majestad –contesto el Shinigami cerrando los ojos- Como bien sabe, mi entrenamiento no alcanzo a concluirse, por lo que deberé aprender muchas cosas durante el camino. Pero, con seguridad, puedo decirlo una cosa –explico- la luz que envolvió a ambos después de la batalla, no era otra cosa que el reconocimiento de la protección de sangre. Ambos son reconocidos como legítimos reyes.

Spirit suspiro cansino. Eso suponía un problema, jamás habían tenido relaciones con el reino de Ró, dudaba que a su rey le agradara la idea de que su hijo menor acabase de "heredar" un reino empobrecido y envuelto en la misticidad que suponían los Técnicos, Armas y Brujas.

\- Majestad, debería descansar –sugirió Tsubaki entrando a la habitación donde dormía Maka y donde el pelirrojo pasaba la mayor parte del día- así estará en perfectas condiciones para cuando la princesa despierte.

\- Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo- por favor avísenme de cualquier novedad –se despidió de Kid y Tsubaki y se retiró a sus antiguas habitaciones.

Cerca de la media noche, Soul despertó. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Su hogar era un castillo donde todo era elegancia y buen gusto, la habitación donde acababa de despertar era un poco mas… acogedora, con muebles de madera, pareces de piedra y una gran chimenea con brazas a los pies de la cama. Decidió levantarse y se percató de que solo se encontraba vestido con un camisón de dormir. Lo último que recordaba era haber atacado a Medusa y luego… nada.

\- Esto no es nada cool ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –se preguntó, aun un poco desorientado.

Finalmente la encontró, perfectamente limpia y doblada sobre una cómoda. Se vistió con rapidez y salió al pasillo para encontrar un motón de puertas iguales.

\- Mierda, ni siquiera podía despertar por la mañana –se lamentó dando un suspiro.

Concentrándose todo lo que le fue posible, logro percibir levemente el alma de Maka en la habitación de al lado. Al abrir la puerta, sonrió aliviado. Maka se encontraba sentada en una gran cama con doseles, completamente desorientada al igual que él.

\- Soul ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto haciendo amago de levantarse, pero el peliblanco levanto una mano indicando que se quedara en la cama.

\- Perfectamente ¿Y tú? –pregunto acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto a la rubia.

\- La verdad… No se como sentirme –le contesto entre risas- jamás pensé que terminaría luchando contra mi madrastra que era una bruja, mas bien había imaginado una discusión y tal vez algunos golpes.

\- Victoriosa, así deberías de sentirte –le susurro y le dedico una de sus sonrisas de tiburón.

Maka le conto que se encontraban en el castillo, al parecer en el segundo piso, porque esa era su antigua habitación y también le advirtió sobre el posible escándalo que se armaría por la mañana. Todo mundo querría saludar a los salvadores del reino. Luego de hablar durante horas sobre todo lo que habían vivido recientemente, se durmieron cerca del amanecer.

Spirit entro silencioso, como los últimos tres días y abrió las cortinas cabizbajo, pero en cuento volteo para ver como estaba su hija, toda la energía regreso a el de sopetón.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, príncipe de cuarta?! –gritó colérico y gesticulando en exceso.

\- ¿Ah? –fue la respuesta del peliblanco, que aun estaba medio dormido.

\- Papá, no grites, despertaras a medio palacio –lo regaño la rubia, despertando también.

\- ¡Makita! Al fin despierta mi niña –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelirrojo estaba a su lado abrazándola y comprobando que estuviera en perfecto estado- ¿Por qué esta ESTE aquí contigo?

\- ¿Al fin despierto? ¿Cuántos tiempo llevamos dormidos? Anoche desperté y de pronto Soul entro, nos dormimos mientras conversábamos –le explico la chica.

\- Llevan tres días dormidos –contó- todo Death City parece un reino fantasma, la gente no se atrevía a salir de sus casas hasta hoy, están todos reunidos a las afueras esperando saber que pasara ahora.

\- ¿Y porque usted no hace algo al respecto? –preguntó Soul.

\- Aun que no intente, ellos no me escucharan –dijo negando con la cabeza- la protección de sangre no me reconoce como Rey, si no a ustedes.

\- Entonces hay que ponerse manos a la obra –sentencio Maka levantándose de la cama- salgan los dos, debo cambiarme. Espérenme en la entrada y llamen a Black Star y Chrona, en caso de que suceda algo quiero que ellos nos respalden –los dos hombres obedecieron.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si ellos eran los que podían poner las cosas en orden otra vez, entonces tenían que actuar. Reviso el armario y tomo un vestido amarillo y café, se calzo las botas y salió directo a la puerta principal llena de energía.

\- Maka, dos preguntas –la paró Soul antes de salir- ¿Qué les vamos a decir? ¿Y qué es eso de la protección de sangre?

\- No tengo idea y no tengo idea –contesto muy segura de si misma- luego interrogare a mi padre, ahora salgamos.

Afuera todo se había vuelto un caos, todo mundo gritaba y algunos hombres estaban armados con escopetas y herramientas de campo. Decían cosas incomprensibles y amenazaban con entrar y destruir todo a su paso. ¿Cómo era posible que antes todo estuviera como un pueblo fantasma?

\- ¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO! –gritó Soul alzando los brazos, imitando a su padre cuando lo regañaba a él y a Wes.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tu para darnos ordenes?! –gritó un hombre abriéndose paso entre la gente.

\- ¡El es Soul Evans, príncipe de Ró y mi compañero de lucha contra la derrotada bruja Medusa! –lo presento la rubia parándose a su lado- ¡Medusa a caído! La paz regresara a Death City junto a la prosperidad de la que alguna vez gozamos.

\- ¡¿Es verdad que el Rey Spirit esta vivo?! –pregunto gritando una mujer.

\- Es verdad –confirmo Maka- pero la que tome el control del reino ahora seré yo.

\- ¡Una niña no podrá remediar años de miseria!

\- ¡¿Acaso harás llover para remediar la sequía?!

\- ¡¿Acaso nos darás dinero para abastecernos en otros pueblos?!

\- ¡CALLENSE TODOS! –grito nuevamente Soul- Es obvio que todos sus problemas no se solucionaran de la noche a la mañana, pero si no son capaces de escuchar y controlarse entonces nos veremos en la obligación de imponernos por las malas y creo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo que somos capaces. Un montón de gente armada con palas y picotas no son oponente para nosotros –dijo firme y convirtiendo uno de sus brazos para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Gracias –susurro la rubia- ¡Ya escucharon! No quiero ser una tirana, así que todos debemos colaborar para devolverle la vida al reino –de pronto, el cielo generalmente nublando, comenzó a dejar caer escasas gotas que en pocos segundo se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial.

\- ¡La sequía acabo! –gritó un niño y se escucharon los vitores por todo el lugar. Lentamente la gente comenzó a regresar a sus hogares y el lugar quedo vacío.

\- ¡Hermano! –Wes salía desde el interior del castillo, acababa de enterarse que su hermano al fin había despertado- no sabes cuando me alegro de que estés bien, acabo de enviar una carta a Ró informando que estamos perfectamente para que no se preocupen –le contaba el peliblanco mayor mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, fueron tan valiente y la batalla fue magnifica.

\- Gra-gracias Wes, pero me asfixias.

\- Princesa, la felicito, es usted toda una líder –alago Kid.

\- Muchachos –llamo Spirit- Tenemos que hablar, les explicare que es todo eso de la protección.

 **Sii! Dos capítulos seguidos, mi trasero no da mas sentado en la maldita silla de escritorio jajajaja ahora… bueno de ahora en adelante la acción acaba, pero viene, como diría mi hermana, el salseo jajaja**

 **Creo que mañana publicare dos capítulos mas por la noche, así que no crean que abandonare la historia, como dije, ya esta acabada.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los príncipes, Spirit y los guardianes se encontraban en el comedor principal terminando de desayunar. Asuntos importantes no podían tratarse con el estomago vacío.

-Entonces, oficialmente Soul y Maka son los legítimos reyes de Death City -terminó de decir el pelirrojo luego de explicar con lujo de detalle sobre que trataba la protección de su ancestro, el rey Perseus- personalmente, estoy seguro que esto supone un problema para ambos reinos.

-Está en lo correcto -concordó Wes- si bien mi hermano no es el heredero al trono, estoy seguro que mis padres tenían presupuestada alguna otra "alianza".

-Además, Mala solo tiene 16, aun es muy joven para casarse y tomar las riendas de todo de inmediato -dentro de todo, esa era una de sus grandes preocupaciones- ¿Que opinas tu, Kid?

-Creo que no hay mas opciones, si la princesa se casara con otra persona sus descendientes no serían reconocidos como legítimos herederos y la otra opción es que ambos se enfrenten a una batalla a muerte, pero estoy seguro que eso ni siquiera se podría considerar -informó el Shinigami.

-Soul tu que opin… -pero Wes se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque ninguno de los dos príncipes se encontraba ya en el lugar.

-No puedo creer que todos divaguen sobre nuestro futuro y no tengan la decencia de preguntarnos que opinamos al respecto -rabiaba Mala mientras mordía un trozo de pan enfurecida.

Luego de huir del comedor, Mala lo llevó hacia las cocinas. A esa hora el lugar estaría vacío ya que faltaban horas para el almuerzo. De todas formas, tampoco tenían tantos sirvientes.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que harás con tu vida? -pregunto Soul sentándose sobre una mesa.

-Si… Bueno, no se. Lo único que tengo claro es que estamos juntos en esto de ser reyes -contesto un poco astiada.

\- Parece que la idea no te entusiasma mucho -dijo un poco decepcionado.

\- Se que la idea de estar juntos de entusiasma -la rubia no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara- pero mi padre tiene razón, soy muy joven. Además… Llevo años sin poder tomar mis propias decisiones y ahora que estoy libre de Medusa, una estúpida protección quiere definir mi futuro también. Al menos me gustaría poder decidir con quien pasar el resto de mi vida.

\- Te entiendo -contestó sonriendo con nostalgia- venir aquí fue la primera decisión que tomé por mi mismo -le contó bajándose de la mesa con un salto- de todas formas ellos no quieren que estemos juntos, así que respetar la protección seria… "Decisión propia" .

\- Tal vez tengas razón… -Soul sonrió ampliamente al oírla.

\- Antes que nada, contestame una cosa Maka -dijo seriamente y mirándola fijo- ¿Enserio te quedarías conmigo? No por obligación ni por llevar la contraria, si no por gusto.

\- Es muy pronto…

\- No dije cuando -la corto.

-Si.

Soul sonrió victorioso y se acercó lentamente a ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos que lo hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vio y se regocijo cuando noto que Maka se sonrojaba. Era tan dura consigo misma que no creía que lograra sonrojarla alguna vez. Tomo delicadamente una de sus manos y ahí estaba otra la corriente eléctrica que sintió la primera vez; posó la otra mano en su mejilla y se inclinó poco a poco, rozando sus narices, mezclando sus alientos, suspirando cuando sus labios se tocaron al fin… Cerrando los ojos para perderse en la boca del otro.

Solo la lluvia que se veía desde la ventana fue testigo de su primer beso. Testigo del verdadero despertar de Maka, porque cuando el beso terminó, la princesa sonrió auténticamente después de muchos años.

**********"""""""********

Tres días después, Wes y Soul estaban listos para partir de vuelta a Ró. Esta vez no se perderían, el menor era muy bueno orientándose y Wes agradecía eso.

-Príncipes de Ró -clamo Spirit frente a todo el reino en una despedida masiva- El reino de Death City estará eternamente agradecido por haber ayudado en la derrota de la malvada bruja Medusa, por haber socorrido a la princesa Mala, mi hija, cuando más lo necesito ¡Las puertas de este reino siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes!

\- ¡Tres hurras por los príncipes! -gritó alguien entre el público y la gente estalló en vítores.

Los aplausos ensordecieron a todos y ambos peliblancos se emocionaron. Antes de montar a sus caballos, Soul se despidió personalmente de cada uno. Spirit no evitó darle un abrazo, Kid le dio la mano muy formalmente. Con Black Star choco lo puños y le deseó suerte junto a Tsubaki, las hermanas lo abrazaron afectivamente y le desearon buen viaje. Stein solo inclino la cabeza y Mala… Para sorpresa de todos, la rubia lo abrazo y susurro al oído.

-Esperare con ansias tus cartas -Soul solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Mala no se enteró de cuál fue la decisión de Wes y su padre, pero a ella no le importo. Ya tenía sus propios planes y un reino que gobernar.

Querida Maka:

Te envió esta paloma para contarte que llegamos perfectamente a Ró. Mi castigo fue abismal, kilómetros y kilómetros de deberes por haber huido de casa, pero Wes intercede por mi.

Cariños

Soul.

Soul:

Me alegra mucho que llegaran sin novedades a su hogar, es una pena que te asignaran tantos deberes, pero estoy segura que Wes contará tu maravillosa aventura y se compadeceran por ti. Aquí en Death City todo mejora poco a poco, será un largo camino y tengo mucho por aprender ¿tal vez podrías aconsejarme?

Eh de reconocer que te he echado de menos. Los chicos aún

son guardianes y nos han ayudado a restablecer la paz.

Saludos

Maka.

Holaaa! Prometí otro capítulo por la noche, pero el computador de mi hermana se volvió loco y hoy se lo llevaron T.T así que escribí como pude en el teléfono, por eso tal vez alguna partes se vean extrañas.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Onny!


	20. Chapter 20

_It`s just another fairy tale_

-Hijo -Soul se encontraba en su estudio repasando las cuentas del reino, últimamente se había tomando muy enserio y eso extrañaba a su madre- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, desde que regresaste te has comportado como un verdadero príncipe ¿Debo suponer que el viaje te hizo madurar?

-No madre, si soy sincero contigo, sigo siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre -confesó en un suspiro- pero… Digamos que tengo nuevas metas en mi vida.

-Espero que esas metas estén puestas en Ró -soltó mientras tomaba asiento- serás la mano derecha de Des cuando se convierta en rey.

\- Puede ser… -dijo pensativo- pero tal vez mi futuro esté en otros horizontes -la reina no contesto- si me disculpas madre, debo enviar una carta.

Querida Maka:

Espero que todo en Death City siga mejorando, aquí mis padres insisten me convierta en la mano derecha de Wes, pero él me recomendó que los complaciera mientras tanto. Sabe que lo mio no esta aquí.

Esto no es nada cool, pero también te eh extrañado. No puedo parar de pensar en ti.

¿Como se ha portado Excalibur? Espero que bien, es un animal muy extraño, pero se encariño mucho contigo. Recuerda que le gustan las hojas de te verde.

Nunca tuve oportunidad de contarte que toco el piano. Compuse algo para ti, te envió las partituras y tal vez encuentres a alguien que toque para ti ¡Pero no digas que lo compuse yo!

Cariños.

Soul.

Soul:

Todo va bien en la ciudad, ya se están trabajando los campos nuevamente y dentro de poco ya estaremos pensando en la cosecha.

Me gustaría mucho poder visitarte, pero estoy tan atareada que apenas y tengo tiempo para escribirte. Excalibur es un caballo excelente, aveces nisiquiera tengo que dirigirlo, sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. Por cierto, eres un chico cool sin importar las cosas que digas.

Tu canción es hermosa, muchas gracias. Una muchacha del pueblo la toco para mi. Me gustaría poder enviarte algún obsequio también, pero como ya te dije, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Me has hecho mucha falta como compañero, cada vez que hay algún ataque me siento completamente inútil, pero mi padre dice que con lo que hago ya es suficiente. Es agotador llevar un reino.

Saludos.

Maka.

*********"""""""********

-Buenos días hermano -saludo Wes entrando al comedor principal- ¿Que tal estas?

-Hola Wes -saludo- agotado y apenas llevo una hora despierto.

-¿Otra vez estudiando hasta tarde? -pregunto- no deberías sobre exigirte.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pretendo regresar a Death City en cuanto esté listo -explicó.

\- Lo se -sonrió complacido el menor- por cierto, llegó un paquete para ti ¿Algún obsequio para un reino lejano?

\- No fastidies, Wes -contestó entre risas y levantándose.

Querida maka:

También extraño luchar a tu lado, Ró es un lugar muy pacífico, así que ni siquiera hay bandoleros de caminos que perseguir. Yo también estoy muy atareado, hay muchas cosas que aprender para llevar un reino.

Me tome la libertad de enviarte un presente, espero que sea de tu agrado. Seguro te veras preciosa con el. ¡Wes va a casarse! La desafortunada es de un reino vecino, tal vez puedan venir tu y tu padre a la boda. De todas formas aun le falta mucho para ser rey, para su desgracia mi padre ed un hombre muy saludable.

Maka… Se me iría la vida en suspiros por cada vez que deceo estar a tu lado otra vez. Se que solo tuvimos un par de días para conocernos, pero fueron innegablemente eternos. En tan poco tiempo, me hiciste vivir todo lo que no había vivido hasta ahora.

Con cariño.

Soul.

***************"""""""***************

-Mala, ah llegado otra carta de Soul -dijo Tsubaki entrando tímidamente al cuarto de la princesa.

\- Tengo un poco de lastima por los mensajeros -dijo la rubia entre risas- todo el tiempo de aquí para allá.

\- Oh descuida, los mensajeros son hombres de aventura, algunos hasta tienen un amor en cada pueblo -la tranquilizo.

\- Si tu lo dices.

\- Esta vez venia con un paquete -le enseñó mientras le entregaba ambas cosas cuidadosamente.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Es un collar -dijo impresionada mientras los abría. Era una delicada cadena de plata con un colgante de rubí con forma de gota.

\- Es muy hermoso -declaro la guardiana.

\- Si -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Tu crees que podría mandar a hacer algún presente?

Tsubaki sonrió, ya tenia una idea.

Soul:

Tu presente me a encantado, es muy hermoso. Por favor felicita a Wes de mi parte, esperare con ancias la invitación ¡Jamas eh ido a una boda!

No puedo creer que dentro de poco se cumpla un año de la derrota de Medusa, ah pasado tantas cosas que pareciera que pasaron siglos. Por otro lado ¡Ya casi es época de cosecha! Había olvidado cuán hermosos se veían los campos verdes y la gente tan alegre.

También te eh enviado un obsequio. No estoy segura de si te quede, pero seguro podrás ajustarlo de alguna forma.

Cariños.

Maka.

***********""""""***********

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso por tus avances, me impresiona que incluso fueras sido capaz de resolver problemas del reino -lo felicito su padre durante la cena.

\- Gracias, padre -agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hijo, no te conocía ese anillo ¿lo compraste hace poco? -preguntó su madre.

\- ¿Este? -pregunto mirando su pulgar- en realidad fue un regalo de una amiga -la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

\- Ah…. Parece que nuestros dos hijos han caído en las garras del amor ¿Verdad, cariño? -preguntó la reina encantada.

\- Entonces esperemos conocer a la afortunada en breve -comento el rey. Los hermanos solo se miraron de reojo.

Querida Maka:

Tu regalo es lo mas cool que podría haber recibido alguna vez.

Esperó que tengan una buena cosecha, Death City debe verse hermosa en todo su esplendor, pero solo debe ser opacada por ti.

Aún falta mucho para la boda según me dijeron, así que por el momento no tenemos ni una escusa para hacer el largo viaje que nos separa.

Te extraño mucho. Tu hermosa sonrisa, la alegría de tus ojos. Extraño tu dulce y mandona voz, el tacto de tus manos cuando luchamos… El embriagante sabor de tu boca.

Te quiere profundamente.

Soul.

*******"""""""********

Era un día lluvioso en Death City, por lo que nadie tenía mucho que hacer, solo esperar. Ni siquiera llegaban mensajeros los días así, pero desde la derrota de Medusa, Maka era una chica con suerte.

-Princesa, acaba de llegar un mensajero con una carta para usted -informo un criado entrando al comer, era hora del almuerzo.

\- Por favor atiendalo bien -pidió el rey. El criado entregó la carta y regreso por donde vino- Mala, hace bastante tiempo que recibes cartas regularmente -soltó de pronto esperando que la rubia le explicara.

\- Soul y yo nos hemos estado escribiendo -comentó jugando con la comida, no quería tener esa charla con su padre- es de esperar que quiera mantener el contacto con la única persona que vino a prestarme ayuda.

\- No seas tan mala con papá -lloriqueo el rey, después de todo, Mala aun no lo perdonaba del todo- ¿Nohabra sido Evans el que te regalo el misterioso collar?

\- Puede ser -murmuro- papá, no quieres que tenga ningún tipo de relación con Soul -afirmo.

\- No se trata de eso, hija -comenzó a expliarle- pero no quiero que sufras innecesariamente, cualquier tipo de relación entre reinos tan diferentes puede ocacionar todo tipo de dificultades. También debes recordar que Death City aun no limpia su nombre.

\- Es una lastima, te recuerdo que gracias a la dichosa protección del rey Perseus, estamos unidos de por vida -el resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio.

Querido Soul:

¿Como va todo por allá? Aquí todo se volvió un poco… Tenso, papá se dio cuenta que nos escribimos y no le ah gustado demacisdo la idea, dice que tan solo una amistad podría generar graves poblemas. Parece que todo era mas fácil cuando nuestras vidas corrían peligro constante,ahora todo se ah vuelto un poco monótono. No digo que extraño la vida de antes, pero una vez que pruebas la aventura es imposible no extrañarla.

Dejando de lado los disgustos… Eh de reconocer que te extraño muchísimo y ahora que lo pienso, no sabemos nada el uno del otro y creo que eso es inconsedible. Te contare algunas cosas sobre mi; me gusta mucho leer, Spirit siempre me incentivo, y el estudio se me da fácil. Gracias a ti descubrí que me gusta mucho escuchar el piano, pero la música no se me da muy bien. De pequeña me gustaba dar paseos por el reino, aun que ahora no tengo demasiado tiempo.

Cuentame ¿Has hecho alguna travesura con Wes?

Cariños.

Maka.

Bueno gente, es pero que les guste el capitulo. De ahora en adelante la relación de Soul y Maka avanzara atravez de cartas en un periodo de dos años. Así que durante uno o dos capítulos el esquema sera el mismo y luego… El gran final!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo a .3 ¡tus reviews me encantan!

Saludos

Onny!


	21. Chapter 21

_It`s just another fairy tale_

Querida Maka:

Es una lastima que nadie nos quieras juntos ¿Acaso les hacemos algún lugar? Mis padres también saben que tengo… Una amiga, pero creo que tampoco estarán de acuerdo. Reinos muy lejanos y bla bla bla. Wes es el único que me alienta. Tienes razón, estando al borde de la muerte era mucha más fácil estar juntos.

Me cuesta reconocer esto, porque no es de las cosas mas cool que diré en mi vida, pero en tan poco tiempo a tu lado… Me enamore perdidamente de ti, no puedo imaginar mi futuro si no es a tu lado. Mierda, cada vez me pongo mas cursi. Promete que esto quedara solo entre nosotros.

Me alegra mucho que te guste el piano. Si soy sincero, hace años que no tocaba, aprendí mas bien por obligación que por gusto. Pero valió la pena componer una canción para ti.

Bueno, supongo que te contare algunas cosas sobre mi. Estudiar no se me da muy bien, ahora ed un suplicio que valdrá la pena. La musica en general me encanta y lo de dar paseos podemos remediarlo algún día, después de todo, Debed enseñarme el reino ¿No?

Pronto cumplidas 18, tal vez deba tomar una desicion trascendental.

Cariños.

Soul.

-Te escribes con ella -Soul se encontraba en su habitación, terminaba de cerrar el sobre cuando su madre entró sin avisar.

\- Pareces muy segura -evitó confirmar.

\- No por nada soy tu madre, cariño -sonrió con ternura- sabes que es una relación complicada. Hay tantas princesas bien parecidas en los reinos vecinos.

\- Lo siento, madre -dijo levantandose- pero aunque tenga que destruir medio Ró con mis propias manos, me largare a Death City cuando llegue el momento. Mi lugar ed ahí.

\- Procura no ser tan duro con tu padre -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente.

La reina siempre supo que su hijo menor era diferente y cuando descubrieron que tenia sangre de Arma, supo de inmediato que, tarde o temprano, Soul dejaría la tranquilidad de su hogar por una vida mas emocionante.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Luego de resivir la última carta de Soul, Mala paso varios días meditando sobre que le diría a su padre. Desde antes que los príncipes se fueran, ya se había dado cuenta de que el rey no estaba muy feliz de que el peliblanco tomara su lugar como rey. Si hacia las cosas fáciles, simplemente podía ser directa como lo era siempre, pero ya no estaba tan dolida con Spirit, esta vez… Quería ser un poco mas considerada.

-Makita, últimamente te veo muy distante ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estas agobiada por tantas tareas? -preguntó Spirit cuando encontró a su hija sentada en el jardín.

\- Solo estoy cansada, había muchas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo, gracias por preocuparte -le contesto con una sonrisa. Le gustaba que su padre se preocupara por ella.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo, es mi deber cariño -dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros- ¡Alegrate! Pronto sera tu cumpleaños.

\- ¡por supuesto que me alegro por eso! -dijo pensando en Soul- papá, quiero hablarte sobre algo.

\- ¿Soul? -Mala asintio- ¿Otra vez con eso? -pregunto fastidiado.

\- Oye hace mucho que no te hablo de esto -reclamo- además ¿Que pasara con la dichosa protección?

\- Eso lo resolveremos en su momento -intento calmarla.

\- Quiero resolverlo ahora -dijo firme.

\- Maka, cuantas veces te eh dicho que…

\- Me enamore de él -dijo cortante.

\- Debes estar bromeando -Spirit se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. No su pequeña, había perdido tantos años… Pero su pequeña ya casi era toda una mujer.

\- ¿Acaso tu padre creyó que era una broma cuando le dijiste que te casarías con mamá? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.

\- Ah… tu madre -dijo soñando despierto- ¿Sabias que ella era una forastera? Venia desde muy lejos…

\- ¿Que? No tenia idea - le confeso perpleja.

\- Eras muy pequeña para contarte -dijo recordando- ella era Técnico, como tu. En su tierra no había nadie con sangre de Arma y ella… Ella venia en busca de aventura.

\- Como Soul -murmuro la rubia.

\- Cuando llego aquí se hospedo unos días en una posada a las afueras -siguió contando- a mi me gustaba pasear por el bosque y ahí fue cuando la conocí.

\- ¿La amaste de inmediato?

\- Desde el primer insulto que me lanzo -suspiro enbobado- luego apareció un Kishin, tuvimos que luchar y fue ahí cuando nuestra confección comenzó. Ella decidió quedarse en Death City y al cabo de unos meses le pedí matrimonio, tu abuelo grito de jubilo -su sonrisa estaba llena de nostalgia.

\- ¿Entonces porque insistes en que no este con Soul? -pregunto la rubia angustiada.

\- Quiero lo mejor para mi pequeña -contesto en un suspiro.

\- Derrotamos a Asura y a Medusa… Nuestra conexión va mas allá de una protección -intento explicarle- yo… De verdad creó que lo amo, papá.

\- Lo se, Makita -dijo derrotado- ¡Pero aun te falta para ser mayor!

\- ¡Papá! Santo cielo hace casi dos años que no nos vemos.

\- ¡Incluso por correo debo cuidar la honra de mi hija! -grito a los 4 vientos.

\- ¡No me averguences! -grito para luego golpearlo.

\- Ah… Igual que tu madre -suspiro nuevamente embobado.

Querido Soul:

¿Puedes creer que mi padre por fin a cedido? Al parecer él y mi madre se conocieron de forma parecida. Lo nuestro no le hace ningun mal a nadie, solo somos incomprendidos. No importa que digas cosas cursi y tiernas, para el resto del mundo puedes seguir siendo el príncipe cool y rebelde.

Death City te encantará. Jamas volverá a su antigua gloria, pero ahora que todo va bien se ve precioso, sobre todo el bosque, ya no es tan tenebroso como antes.

Alguna vez tendrás que llevarme a conocer Ró. Bueno, cuando tus padres ya no estén enojados contigo.

¿Desicion trascendental? Supongo que te refieres a venir aquí, aunque te recomiendo que sea después de cumplir mis 18. Si vinieras antes mi padre estaría aun mas insoportable ¿Puedes creer que lee las cartas antes que yo? ¡Me indigna! Solo para asegurarse de que no me digas nada inapropiado.

Espero con ancias verte pronto.

Con amor.

Maka.

Al fin ya queda poquito, EH estado estudiando como china, así que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir.

Esperó les gustara el capi.

Saludos!

Onny.


	22. Chapter 22

_It`s just another fairy tale_

La última carta de Maka había emocionado mucho a Soul. Al fin alguien estaba de su lado aparte de Wes, tal vez el rey Spirit podría ayudarlo con su padre.

Junto con la carta de la princesa, también había llegado una carta de Black Star contándole que ya llevaba mucho tiempo comprometido con Tsubaki y que una vez que las cosas fueran más tranquilas en la ciudad ellos se retirarían a las afueras para hacer al fin una vida juntos y tranquilos. El rey les había otorgado tierras en agradecimiento, pero ellos prefirieron instalar una herrería, después de todo, a Death City le hacían falta muchas herramientas. Pero también se dedicó a forjar armas Ninja y se hicieron muy populares entre los habitantes. "Incluso los niños me llaman el gran Dios de las katanas" había escrito con una enorme letra… Por lo menos alguien lo reconocía como un Dios.

-Hermano -saludo Wes mientras salía a los jardines.

\- Hola Wes -saludo el menor de vuelta- Black envió una carta -contó.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Que tal esta? -preguntó sentándose a su lado bajo un árbol.

\- Se comprometió con Tsubaki, dejaron su puesto como guardianes y abrieron una herrería.

\- Wow… Pensé que lucharía incansable por siempre -dijo en verdad impresionado el mayor.

\- Wes -llamo- voy a decirte algo, pero no puedes abrir la boca como con lo de mi escape.

-Esta vez seré una tumba, lo prometo -dijo con solemnidad.

\- Maka cumple años en dos meses, por lo que pronto partiré a pedir su mano.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con nuestro padre? -teminia la rea con del rey.

\- No, pero digamos que madre… Ya sabe que me iré -dijo recordando su anterior conversación con la reina- de todas formas el rey Spirit aprueba el matrimonio.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro?

\- Maka me lo contó, al parecer él y su madre se conocieron de forma parecida y eso logró ablandar su corazón -le contó sonriendo.

\- ¿En verdad la amas?

\- ¿Porque sigues insistiendo en preguntar eso? -pregunto un poco cabreado- creo que es lógico si me tomare tantas molestias.

\- Tranquilo, solo lo digo porque no la conoces hace demasiado tiempo, se han enviado mas cartas de lo que lograron hablar en persona -explico.

\- Jamas lo entenderias, Wes -dijo negando con la cabeza- la coneccion entre Maka y yo va mas allá que un romance cualquiera. Es completamente diferente cuando puedes sentir el alma de la otra persona, sus sentimientos, el calor que desprende desde su interior.

\- Me conmueves, hermano -el mayor solo sonreia- pero aun así, ella tiene un carácter fuerte.

\- Ya lo viví en carne propia -le recordó.

\- ¿La soportaras?

\- ¡Wes! De verdad la amo. Con su carácter de los mil demonios, su independencia y con lo mandona que es ¿Como te hago entender eso? -pregunto exasperado. A pesar de que solo su hermano lo apoyaba, ponía grandes dudas sobre la "relación" que había entre los dos.

\- Soul, no quiero que tomes una mala desicion. Por lo menos yo se perfectamente con la mujer que me casare, en cambio tu solo pudiste compartir con ella un par de dias.

\- Ya tranquilizante, si fuera una mala desicion ni siquiera ella uniera podido empuñarme -dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Entonces solo me queda decir… ¡Que adorable es verte enamorado! -grito alzando los brazos.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! No es cool -grito tirandosele enzima.

\- Seguro que solo Maka tiene el honor de escuchar tus cursiladas -continuo molestando.

\- ¡Dejare viuda a tu novia antes de tiempo!

\- ¡No! -grito entre risas.

Querida Maka:

¡Por supuesto que alguna vez te traeré a conocer Ró! Pero estas advertida de que aquí todo es paz y tranquilidad, pero de todas formas es un lindo reino. Esta situado cerca de la costa ¿Conoces el mar?

Estas en lo cierto sobre la desicion trascendental.

Le envie un obsequio a Tsubaki y Blac Star para su nuevo hogar ¿Me harías el favor de entregárselos? Es un chandal. Aquí se les suele regalar a los esposos para que salgan al aire libre y esas cosas, a mi se me hace que algún rey lo invento para salir a follar con su esposa por ahí… Lo siento, supongo que me pase, pero creó que captas la idea.

Bueno, sigo hablandote sobre tradiciones de mi reino porque el regalo que te mando tiene que ver con eso. Antes de pedir la mano de una mujer en matrimonio,el hombre le obsequia un peine. Si ella no acepta, pues lo devuelve y el pobre hombre queda destrozado. Wes y yo creemos que también lo invento algún rey que amaba a una mujer de pelo horroroso… Creo que estoy arruinando todo lo romántico.

Con profundo amor.

soul.

Maka le mostraba un hermoso peine de plata con incrustaciones de zafiro a Liz y Patty. Ambas seguían junto a Kid, los guardianes se habían trasladado a vivir al castillo como antaño.

-Es precioso -dijo la mayor- Soul en verdad debe amarte mucho -la princesa solo pudo sonrojarse.

\- Luz, no digas esas cosas -reclamos la princesa.

\- Pero es la verdad, Maka -insistio- aun que no quieras admitirlo, tu y Soul están perdidamemente enamorados.

\- Mi hermana tiene razon, se notaba incluso antes de que se fuera.

\- Y es tan guapo -suspiro Liz- ¡No lo dejes ir!

\- Solo les diré esto para que me dejen de insistir -dijo Maka rodando los ojos- solo Tsubaki y mi padre lo saben.

\- Ya sueltalo.

\- ¿Soul es una jirafa? -ambas miraron mal a la menor.

\- Soul vendrá dentro de poco a pedir mi mano -ambas hermanas estallaron en gritos de emocion y a darle cálidos abrazos.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades! -dijeron ambas y el resto de la tarde paso con una agradable charla.

Querido Soul:

¡¿El mar?! Solo eh leído sobre el mar, seria tan maravilloso poder conocerlo.

Le entregue tu regalo a Black Star y Tsubaki. Ella estaba muy agradecida y te envía una carta… Black piensa lo mismo que tu ¿Como es que pueden ser tan vulgares?

Muchísimas gracias por tu obsequio, es hermoso. Jamas me habían regalado algo tan hermoso y descuida, no lo devolveré. Peino mi cabello con el cada noche.

Estoy anciosa por conocer Ró, pero me emociona mas poder estar pronto junto a ti. Mi alma desespera por cada instante que no puede resonar con la tuya.

Con amor.

Maka.


	23. Chapter 23

Querida Maka:

Justo después de enviarte esta carta iré a hablar con mi padre, ya que es el único que no está al tanto de mi desición. Por lo que dentro de unas semanas estaré llegando a Death City.

Te deseo feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.

Te anhela con ansias.

Soul.

El rey Evans se encontraba sentado en su trono luego de una reunión, muy aburrida según Soul, y terminaban de revisar unos documentos cuando el menor carraspeo para tomar su atención.

-Padre -llamó con semblante serio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto amable el hombre- si tienes alguna duda sobre la reunión puedes preguntar con libertad.

\- Quería hablar contigo, pero no es sobre la reunión.

\- Soy todo oídos, últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar -dijo afable.

\- Bueno, mis clases han concluido con éxito -comenzó.

\- Te felicito, me enorgullece que estés tomando conciencia de tus responsabilidades -el rey inflaba el pecho, al fin su oveja descarriada está retomando el rumbo. Soul en cambio solo podía suspirar reuniendo valor.

\- Es sobre responsabilidades sobre lo que quiero hablarte -al fin soltó y el rey se acomodo- ya soy mayor, mis estudios han concluido y ahora debo hacerme responsable de asuntos que dejé atrás hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto completamente serio.

\- Wes no te contó toda la historio sobre lo que pasó en Death City -confesó.

\- ¡¿Dejaste un bastardo?! -grito completamente alterado el rey.

-¡No! ¿como puedes pensar eso? Yo no sería capaz -el peliblanco se molesto mucho, no pensó que su padre podría pensar que era ese tipo de hombre, pero no era momento para ponerse a discutir- tiene que ver con la batalla contra Medusa.

\- Te escucho.

\- Solo un Albarn podría derrotar debido a una poderosa protección de sangre de un tal rey Perseus -el rey asintió- resulta que al yo luchar junto a Ma… A la princesa, la protección nos reconoce a ambos como reyes legítimos.

Silencio. Era lo único que se oía en la habitación.

-¡No puedes irte a Death City! -Bramó el hombre- ¿Que pretendes? Casarte con la princesa, convertirte en rey y ser feliz para siempre ¿No? ¡Ja! Espera… ¡Te vas por el título!

\- ¡No! Yo amo a Maka -grito enfadado- me importa una mierda si es princesa o vagabunda, me iré a Death City y pediré su mano.

\- NO LO PERMITO

\- NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO, PADRE -contestó igual de fuerte.

\- Perderás todos tus derecho, muchacho -amenazó.

\- No me importan tu asquerosos privilegios, me iré lo antes posible ¡Quieras o no!

Ese fue en fin de la discusión. En rey y el príncipe no se dirigían la palabra y la pobre reina tenía que escuchar los alegatos de su esposo cada noche antes de dormir. Pocos días antes de la partida del menor de los evans, finalmente la reina tomó cartas en el asunto citando a toda la familia a una reunión.

-¿Para que nos citas, madre? -preguntó Wes muy educado como siempre.

\- Para que tu padre y tu hermano hagan las paces -contestó con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces convence a tu hijo de no hacer tamaña ridiculez -refunfuño el mayor, igual que un niño.

\- Me iré y es mi última palabra -dijo Soul imperturbable.

\- Entonces ya no tengo hijo -sentenció el hombre.

\- ¡Por favor! Soul se va tras la mujer que ama -espetó la reina enfadada.

\- Madre tiene razón -apoyo Wes- además Death City no es tan horrenda como todo mundo lo pinta. Ahora incluso sus campos son tan verdes como aquí -pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles, el rey no quería escuchar.

\- Hijo -llamó finalmente la reina ignorando a su esposo- promete que traseras de visita a la princesa Maka y que junto a rey vendrán a la boda de tu hermano.

\- Lo prometo, madre -dijo sonriendo y feliz por la aprobación- Maka es fantástica, la adorarás.

Wes levantó el pulgar apoyando a su hermano y su padre… bueno, él tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano que su hijo emprendió el vuelo lejos del hogar.

=========="""""""""""=============

Mala se encontraba junto a Spirit sacando cuentas para la próxima cosecha cuando Liz y Patty entraron apresuradamente y sin tocar. El rey se había espantado por el comportamiento de los guardianes durante las primeras semanas, pero había acabado por acostumbrarse.

-¡Arg! Perdí la cuenta -gritó el rey jalándose los cabellos.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? -preguntó Maka alterada.

\- Adivina quien esta afuera -dijo Liz atropelladamente.

\- Jejeje Maka se alegrará mucho -rió Patty.

\- ¿Kid al borde de un ataque de nervios porque el castillo no es simétrico? -la menor de las hermanas no paraba de reír, pero a Liz no le entro gracia, después de todo ella siempre tenía que calmarlo.

\- ¡No! Es Soul -dijeron a coro.

Maka quedó sorprendida. Quería correr a toda velocidad a abrazarlo, pero las piernas no le respondían. Spirit solo sonrió con nostalgia, el se portaba igual cuando se trataba de Kami.

-¿Que estas esperando, Maka? ¡Ve! -Maka asintió llena de alegria y partió a la entrada principal.

Durante todo los meses que habían pasado㈏7, Maka había recibido clases de etiqueta, comportamiento, etc. Pero en ese momento mando todo lo que había aprendido al diablo y corrio a abrazar al peliblanco que apenas y se había bajando del caballo, pero auna así resivio a la rubia con los brazos abiertos y dando vueltas.

-¡Soul!No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? Debes estar agotado -Maka comenzó a atosigarlo con preguntas sin soltar su abrazo.

\- También te extrañe mucho, Maka -dijo poniéndola en el suelo nuevamente.

\- Espera, esto no es nada cool -dijo alejándose un poco y sonriendo a modo de burla.

\- Eh… Da igual, puedo perder la compostura de vez en cuando -le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

\- ¡Evans! -saludo el rey desde la entrada- ¿Que tal el viaje? ¿Nos atacara el ejercito de Ró por tu huida? -bromeo.

\- Por supuesto que no -dijo riendo- solo mi padre hizo un berrinche de anciano, nada que madre no pueda solucionar.

Los tres entraron al castillo e inmediatamente mostraron a Soul la habitación dispuesta para el.

hola gente, muchas gracias por leer. Ya abría terminado el bendito fic, pero el computador regreso del servicio tecnico y… La mitad de las teclas no funcionan -.- obligada a seguir escribiendo en na tablet.

Saludos!

Onny.


	24. Chapter 24

Solo un par de horas después de la llegada del príncipe, Maka se presentó en su habitación. A pesar de ir con una actitud completamente confiada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estás cómodo? -preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Si -contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro -dijo bajando la mirada- Tsubaki y Black Star también vendrán a la cena -le contó, pero Soul ya no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía. Él no paraba de pensar en lo hermosa que se había puesto en tan solo dos años. Su cabello, si bien lo peinaba igual, lo tenía más largo, estaba un poco más alta y sus facciones ya no eran las de una niña, ni tampoco su figura. Como diría su madre, ya era toda una señorita.

\- ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? -preguntó de pronto logrando que se callara al instante.

\- Yo… La verdad, no se -contestó- esperé tanto para verte y ahora no ni que hacer ni qué decir.

\- Cierra los ojos -pidió el peliblanco- vamos, cierralos -insistió. Dudosa, Maka obedeció.

Puso una mano en su mejilla y lentamente se inclino para besar delicadamente sus labios. Era increíble que hubiera tenido que esperar dos años para volver a deleitarse con tan grata muestra de amor.

-Te amo -susurró separándose escasos centímetro de la chica. Maka solo pudo sonreír.

\- Nyajajajajaja ¡El grandísimo y mas big de todos, Black Star, ya esta aqui! -de una patada la puerta fue abierta sorprendiendo a los príncipes - Jojo parece que a ti también hay que regalarte una mantita del amor.

\- ¡Black! No seas mal educado -regaño Tsubaki entrando también.

\- Viejo, cuanto tiempo -saludo Soul abrazando al Ninja.

La conversación y los saludos se extendieron hasta después de la cena, que incluyó también a los guardianes. Cuando lo invitados se retiraron y el rey y los príncipes se disponían a ir a dormir, Soul carraspeo y se puso de pie.

-Rey Spirit, si me permite, me gustaría hablar seriamente con usted -el rey se levantó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya me lo temía -contestó- vamos los tres a mi despacho.

Una vez ahí, se sentaron en los grandes sofás que antaño habían sido de lujo, ahora se asemejan más a una antigüedad.

-Majestad, usted sabe bien a que eh venido a Death City -comenzó.

\- Por supuesto -sonrió el pelirrojo para luego mirarlo amenazante- ¡Vienes a robarte a mi pequeña!

\- Papá -reclamo la rubia.

\- ¡Hey, hey! No me la llevare a ninguna parte -se defendió el menor alzando las manos.

\- Solo bromeaba -se disculpo riendo- bueno, entonces di las palabras magicas, jovencito.

\- Majestad, humildemente vengo a pedir en matrimonio la mano de su hija -dijo solemne e irguiendose en toda su estatura.

Al cabo de unas semanas se celebro una gran fiesta de compromiso. Todo Death City festejo como hace mucho no lo hacian y los habitantes se llenaron de jubilo por los nuevos gobernantesnque los habían salvado de la malvada bruja Medusa. Pero Soul estaba dolido con su padre, no le había permitido ni a su madre ni a su hermano asistir a la fiesta, pero de todas formas, y por petición de la reina, él, Maka, y el rey asistieron puntualmente a la boda de Wes.

Al fin su madre logro conocer a Maka y esta quedo encantada con la princesa. Soul le enseño por fin el mar y la rubia no podía mas de felicidad, al igual que conocer en resto del reino. Spirit tubo una larga charla con el rey hasta que por fin comprendió que su reino no era una calamidad como todo mundo decía y lo prospero que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo.

Y finalmente… La boda de los príncipes llego.

Death City tenia una pequeña iglesia, por lo que la ceremonia se realizó en los jardines del castillo. Se aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a reinos vecinos y que comprobaran con sus propios ojos el resurgimiento de la ciudad.

Soul jamas lo reconocería, pero no daba mas de felicidad. Toda su familia estaba presente y mejor aun, estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida. Kid oficiaría la ceremonia, la dama de honor seria Tsubaki y Chrona llevaría los anillos. El principe había pedido a Wes ser el padrino.

Todo estaba listo. Los invitados aguardaban, el novio esperaba en el altar, Kid terminaba de verificar que el altar fuera perfectamente simétrico.

-¿Ya estas lista, Makita? -pregunto Spirit sorprendiéndola.

\- Por supuesto, papá -contesto sonriendo- estoy lista.

La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia con una pomposa falda, un corset con encajes que la hacia ver tan delicada como una flor y mangas ligeramente abombadas que la hacían ver como la auténtica princesa que era. Una larga cola coronaba el hermoso vestido.

-Allá vamos entonces -Spirit la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al altar. La música comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Soul quedo sorprendido, a sus ojos era la mujer mas hermosa que vería jamas.

Maka no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo sola, luego de tener que huir de su hogar y de enfrentar a su malvada madrastra, luego de na aventura de novela que había vivido… Por fin todo en su vida marchaba bien.

En cuento llegaron al altar, el pelirrojo les sonrió amablemente a ambos recordando su propia boda y se fue a su asiento.

-Te amare por el resto de mis días, Maka -susurro Soul antes de que el Shinigami comenzara a hablar. Maka se sonrojo como la primera vez que la beso.

FIN

 **Al fin, el ultimo capitulo. Esperó que a todos le allá gustado el final.**

 **Me da penita haber terminado por fin, me esforce mucho escribiéndolo a pesar de tener pocas ideas y falta de tiempo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

 **Saludos y besoted a todos.**

 **Onny.**


End file.
